Slayer and Savior
by Ryan Brandt
Summary: *Revised Version* The Sun is black and the Oceans run red with blood. This is the Earth now that it is ruled by Vampires. The last human/vampire Slayer has been working to stop them, but now he has a bigger problem to deal with... the Savior!
1. A Bleak New World...

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

[Note from the Writer: Should be noted that this story diverges from the main timeline so that Sins of Youth DID NOT happen, but certain things that happened during that time still did (like Tana s death)]

---------

The Year is 2050. 

Exactly fifty years have passed since the Vampires made a pact with Satan that turned the sun black and made the rivers and seas of Earth run red with Blood.

During that time, more than 50% of the Earth's humans were turned into Vampires. The remaining humans now live in underground caves, where the last vestiges of pure water lurk.

And what of the Superhumans you ask? Those guardians who looked out for the world either on the ground or from far places like the moon?

Dead, as most were killed when the sun went black and many, many others were turned.

But enough exposition about the past, that's long since dead. I guess you're wondering what's going on in the now.

We are in what was once the City of the Angels, Los Angeles. I used to call it home many years ago. But now it's called the City of the Bats, because that's what the city is infested with. It makes me sick.

In this day in age, food for normal humans is scarce. While the Vampires no longer need to feed on humans or animals for their blood since the rivers and oceans of the world provide all the blood they need, they still do so every once in awhile. Humans have captured as many animals as they can, trying to breed what little left of the animals to get the food count as high as they can.

Although some humans leave the safety of their subterranean homes to try to find some food topside while praying that they are not found by Vampires.

Like this little girl named Mary Ann. Despite the fact that her parents forbade her to venture topside, her curiosity got the best of her and she journeyed topside to see what the upper level of the world looked like and in hopes of finding some food.

But you know what they say; 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

For no sooner than a minute topside, two roaming Vampires found her. One was a brunette female wearing a black leather jumpsuit, the other a red haired male, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with blue jeans.

"Say Lestat, what do you say we do, bite the girl here and now or save her for the party and have a blood sucking orgy?" The female vampire asked her companion.

"I say take her to the party. It's been too long since we've had a party where we all take a bite out of a special guest!" Lestat says with a laugh as the girl begins screaming as the vampires start dragging her away. On top of one of the many abandoned buildings stands a shadowed figure. He follows the Vampire's with his eyes, focusing on the little girl. He then leaps from building to building following them to an abandoned church.

They enter the Church to see Vampires drinking blood from cup's where patron's used to drink wine in memoriam to Jesus. They also see Vampire's making out and desecrating the Church in every way possible. The shadowed man now looms outside, peering though the stain glass windows. His eyes focus on a blonde female that looks very familiar.

"Hey gang, look what we brought to the party!" The female yells as she holds up the little girl by her hair. All the vampires stop what they're doing as the Female vampire throws the girl into the middle of the Church, where the pews once were. The girl can't help but cry and the Vampires begin to converge on the girl.

Having seen enough, the shadowed man merely lifts an eyebrow and the stain glass window shatters. The pieces do not fall however, merely floating in a circular pattern. The man flies forward and the glass starts revolving around him. We see that he has long black hair, and blue eyes. He has brown cowboy boots, leather pants, and a black leather trench coat and if you look closely, you can see a hint of a gray shirt underneath with the Superman 'S'.

"Look! That's the Slayer!" and as one Vampire yelled that, the Slayer threw his hand forward, sending all the glass shards flying at the Vampires.

The little girl Mary Ann starts screaming but not one shard comes close to her.

Many shards hit their target points, the head and the heart, killing many Vampires. But the few that miss their target, the Slayer starts shooting blasts of heat vision from his eyes decapitating some of the others. 

"We must leave this place!" Lestat yelled as he grabbed his girl and they turned to mist. The few remaining Vampires did so and left the building.

The Slayer silently landed on the ground and checked the girl's neck.

"No teeth-marks." He says to himself as he looks to his right to see that blonde female he had eyed earlier.

"Kon-El! Long time no see." The girl said as she walked forward and we see her wearing the Wonder Girl Costume Donna Troy used to wear.

"Cassandra Sandsmark." Kon-El thinks as he flashes back to the last time that he saw her, which was fifty years ago on the day the Vampires invaded.

"I must say, you've grown into the splitting image of Superman." She said as she walked up to him.

"And I must say that you tarnish that costume you wear." Kon said with a glare on his face.

"Awwww, does it upset you? Here, let me take it off." And she unzips the costume and it falls to the floor revealing nothing underneath.

"I realize that you blame us vampires for your condition and that's why you hunt us but why bother? You drink blood like us, and are vulnerable to sunlight. You may not have the ability to turn into mist or a bat, or have an aversion to garlic, but you have more in common with us than what is left of the Human population. And besides… I know that even as your time as a human you never had sex…" She said as she began rubbing the inside corner of his right pant leg.

"You seem to forget that Vampires can't breed. That's why they bite people, not only to suck their blood, but to add another member to the race since they can't procreate." And while Kon and Cassie banter on, little Mary looks on, not understanding the situation.

"That's right, but just because we are infertile that doesn't mean we can't still have fun. You know I've always wanted you. I know you want to do it." Cassie says seductively.

"You're right. I do want to do something. I want to do this!" And he grabbed a stake that was tethered to his back and rams it through Cassie's heart. She screams horrendously as she turns to ashes.

"You shouldn't have tried to seduce me Cassie. You just should've killed me when you had the chance." Kon says softly as he turns around to see the little girl in tears.

"You! Leave here now and never return topside, understand?"

"Uh-huh… b-b-but who are you?"

"Not who, what. What am I, is what you should be asking. I'm one of them, and I never want to see you here again!" Kon yells as he hisses and shows off his fangs. The girl starts crying again and runs away.

Kon looks around, hangs his head low and sighs. He walks outside and flies up into the air and out of sight.

I guess this is the time where I follow him to his hideout and tell him of his role to play in the grand scheme of things. But I guess this is important too…

We now journey to New Bat City where amid the ruins of Skyscrapers a palace has been built for the Queen of the Bats.

Who is this Queen of the Bats you ask?

She is really Victoria Brocking, a girl born in England around 1778. While traveling through Transylvania at night, her coach was attacked by the lord of the Vampires, Dracula. She was bitten by him and turned into one as well. Dracula was taken aback by how comfortable she was being turned into a vampire. So Victoria became the bride of the famed Dracula before she killed him and took his role as Lord of the Vampires.

Throughout the ages she's been leading the Vampires. With Vampires hitting a stagnation point because they could not feast on humans as much as they could with all the Superheroes around, she literally made a deal with the devil. By sacrificing the hero Firestorm in his human form of Ronald Raymond, this empowered Satan to perform two incantations…

One to turn the Sun black so that the rays would no longer bother Vampires anymore, and two that the rivers and oceans of the World would turn to blood so that the Vampires wouldn't be forced to drink the blood from Humans anymore.

But enough of the past, because, like I said it's dead and gone. We now move into the main hall of the Palace where we see Victoria sitting on her throne with her trusted advisor Scarlet as her side. Victoria has brown hair, and green eyes. Scarlet has red hair and blue eyes. Victoria along with her advisor Scarlet are wearing blood red dresses. At each side of her throne are her Knights. In front of her wearing an iron collar with a leash that the Queen is holding is the man who used to be Bart Allen aka Impulse. His bite didn't turn him into a vampire, rather into a raving zombie.

Kneeling down in front of the Queen is Lestat and his girlfriend Nair from Los Angeles.

"M-m-my Queen, we felt we needed to tell this to you, but we encountered the Slayer in Los Angeles! He killed at least fifty of us. Only we and a few others escaped." Lestat said as he cowered in fear.

"WHAT? I was assured that the Slayer was dead by one of my own Knights! Knight JC, report immediately!" And as the Queen bellowed this, this Knight who had brown hair and blue eyes swallowed deeply, stepped forward and bowed before the Queen.

"Knight, you assured me that the Slayer was dead. That you killed him with your own hands."

"Yes I did, I used my wrist mounted swords to stab him straight through the gut and stomach. He fled, but I thought that he would die from blood loss for sure."

"Su-su-su-sure yo-yo-yo-you did…*choke*" Bart begins to mumble as Queen Brocking pulls on his leash to shut him up.

"*Sigh* You seem to forget that we Vampires heal quickly. You should've followed him and made sure that he was dead." The Queen said with a displeased look on her face. She stood up and took a few steps towards JC.

"Please my Queen, I beg forgiveness!"

"Stand up." The Queen ordered as Knight JC stood up. She grabbed him and kissed him. The Knight was taken aback by this and his tension lifted. She then took out a wooden knife and stabbed him in the head. As he turned to ashes, the armor fell to the ground and she smiled.

"You, the one called Lestat! You managed to save yourself from the Slayer. That takes skills. I give you a chance for revenge as one of my special Knights. Do you accept?"

"Yes Queen, I do!"

"Then pick up the incompetent JC's old armor and follow the fellow Knights to the barracks." And so Lestat picked up the empty armor and followed the Knights out of the throne room.

"Victoria, I must ask, why do you kiss those who you kill?" Victoria's advisor Scarlet asks.

"Just to give them something to remember me by before they die." Victoria said as she started laughing.

"Enough of this." A red skinned man with horns, a long thick tail said as he entered the room.

"Hello Satan. Been awhile."

"Yes it has Victoria. But this isn't a social visit. I have learned that God doesn't appreciate the hard work we've done to turn the world into what it is. It seems that tonight he will be sending his Daughter down to save the world from our influence. I cannot interfere because God has done something to keep me from even approaching the baby for 3 days, but you and your Vampires have no qualms like that. You need to head to a manger in Nazareth. At 12 O'clock tonight, the baby will be born. I need you to kill it so that it doesn't disrupt the plans that you and I have set forth."

"I will, because my people are finally free and I will never see them be forced to hide underneath the ground anymore."

"I thought that's what your answer would be. I hope to see a dead corpse tonight when I visit you at 12:30. Goodbye." And Satan disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Scarlet! Get a hold of the Vampires that live in the Middle East. They've got some hunting to do."

And that's what the Vampires have been up too. What about Kon-El you ask? Well, he's relaxing in his own Fortress of Solitude. It's a makeshift cave he creates with his heat-vision and telekinesis whenever he travels around. Right now he has his trench coat off and writing in a diary of sorts.

"My foray into Los Angeles has been pretty successful. I've killed fifty vampires already and I've also killed Cassandra Sandsmark, my old teammate from YJ. She's the one who got me bit in the first place, so I've finally made her pay for that. Also, that's one more meta-human down, only a couple more to go…" Kon wrote as he put down his pencil and rubbed his eyes.

He then hears a noise and jumped out his seat with a wooden stake in his hands.

"Who's there?" He asked.

So I replied.

"Hello Kon." I said as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Zauriel? What are you doing here?" he said with a scowl.

"Well, I'm here because God sent me here."

"Well state your business and leave. I don't have time for social visits."

"Fine. You're to accompany me to Nazareth by order of the Lord."

"Oh really? Well, here's my answer. Hell No. I've got more important things to do than go halfway around the world on a little trip."

"*Sigh* Like what? Is sitting around in a cave planning attacks on Vampires more important than a scared duty to the Lord?"

"In a word? Yes. I don't believe in God anymore. If a God does exist, he's isn't the kind and loving God you portray him to be because he let 'this' happen to me and Millions of others. *Pulls down the collar of his shirt to expose two scars where he was bitten* That's a God I don't believe in."

"Why do you blame him for the condition of the world? It's not his doing."

"It isn't his doing?!? Look around you! Everything here, he created the rocks, the sea, and the very air we breathe! He created humans in all shapes and sizes! He even created the vampires. You're telling me that God is all knowing and omnipotent and he didn't see this coming? _IF _he was truly the kind and compassionate being you and those foolish humans that live underneath the ground believe him to be, why didn't he even try to step in and stop this! Answer me that, why didn't he?"

"The Lord works in mysterious ways."

"Oh, don't even hand me that bullshit Zauriel. There couldn't possibly be a reason for all of this." Kon says as he turns away from me.

"There is a reason. Just like God planned on you to be bitten."

"What? What did you say?" He says as he whips back around and gets into my face.

"You were fated to get bitten. God planned for it." And as I said this, the look on his face was indescribable. He finally just looked up towards the ceiling and screamed…

"WELL THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH GOD! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!"

"Do you really think you're accomplishing anything with these outbursts Kon?"

"No, but I'm getting this close to ripping your wings off and shoving them straight down your throat."

"You wouldn't do that. I know you too well." I say with a bit of a smirk.

"Oh really? Well let me tell you this. You don't know a thing about me."

"In what way?"

"Okay. Let me tell you of a typical day in my life. I get up everyday and the first thing I do is pull out this gun. *Pulls out a gun and throws it towards Zauriel* I then put this gun against my temple and I debate whether or not today is the day I pull the trigger to end my miserable excuse for a life. Then, if I decided to put off suicide for another day, I go and telekinetically create more stakes and other weapons. Then, I go out and stalk as many vampires I can. Then I come back to whatever is passing for my home this day and pull out this cantina. It's a funny being a half-breed, I need blood to live, but I absolutely hate the taste. And then usually at the end of the day I cry myself to sleep wondering how my life became this hellish in the first place. And repeat this same day more or less for fifty years and you have the slightest glimmer of who I really am."

"If you're done, I suggest it's time to leave."

"And why should I?"

"You're not doing anything of importance and if you refuse, I will drag you there." I say as I look deep into his eyes. Before Kon even has a chance to reply, I know his answer.

"Fine. But after this, I don't want to see your face around here ever again."

So I walk outside to see it's raining blood. Although somewhat sickened by it, I leap into the air. Kon-El follows suit.

"Red rain. My favorite." He says sarcastically as we start flying towards the Middle East.

And now an hour from now and half a world away…

Two humans have now come topside. A male named Whitaker and a very pregnant female called Genevieve have left the sanctuary of their underground cave to scrounge around for food.

"You shouldn't be up here, you're pregnant! What if Vampires attack…"

"Oh don't worry. I can't stand being cooped up down there worrying about what's happening to you topside… I… I… eeergggh…"

"Genevieve? Are you okay?"

"No… I think my water just broke…"

"Damnit! We're too far away from the cave…*looks into the distance* lets head to that abandoned manger… I just pray to the good lord that nothing happens to find us…" Whitaker says as he picks Genevieve up and carries her there.

Only few miles the other direction, were a pair of Vampires that were dispatched by the Queen to find and kill the humans.

"Do you even know why we were really sent out here?" A brown haired vampire asked.

"No clue. I've got a feeling there's more to this than a simple killing, but I do know that if we fail, our punishment will be severe." The blonde one said as the manger came into view.

"I believe that's the place. Let's get the done quickly." The brown-haired one said as they flew towards the manger.

Inside the manger…

"Oh lord… I just hope that helping animals have their birth will help with yours… Come on Genevieve, push!"

"Uuuuuughergh… it's hurts…. *Closes eyes for a second then reopens them* Whitaker, look out!" Genevieve yells, but it's too late. By the time he starts to move his head to the left, claws come down upon it and slices his head open. 

Blood flies everywhere and some flies onto Genevieve's face. The blond vampire then rips the now open head from Whitaker's shoulder's and while holding it up to his face, pours the blood into his mouth.

"Mmmmm…. He tasted good. Say, should we kill the wench or turn her into one of us?"

"Awww Brandon, you know we're just supposed to kill her. Just break her neck and get it over with."

"No… please, don't kill me, I'm about to have a baby!"

"Sorry, but orders are orders." The Brown haired vampire smiles as he grabs her neck and breaks it.

Just as they exit the manger, Kon-El and I arrive.

"It's the Slayer and an angel! We performed our duties, no reason to stay and get killed!" the one called Brandon yells.

"Either way, you're not getting away from me!" Kon-El yells as he whips two stakes out with lightning speed and throws them at the Vampires. 

One hits its intended mark; it impales itself into Brandon's head. The other one merely gouges itself into the brown haired vampire's stomach.

As Kon lunges forward to finish off the other Vampire, I hear a little life calling for help, and then realize what must've happened!

I rush inside to see the remains of Whitaker (God rest his soul) and Genevieve's corpse. That's when I realize that the vampires were careless, just killing Genevieve thinking that when she died, the Baby would perish in the next few minutes. Thankfully they didn't count on me appearing and my ability to call my flaming sword!

So the flaming sword appears in my hands and I start performing a C-section on Genevieve's corpse. Kon-El walks in wiping his hands off. Seeing me perform the C-section must've reminded him of something because he took out a cantina and starting drinking some blood.

"So, exactly why am I here for? I hope it wasn't just for those two vampires."

"No… Kon-El… it was for… this." And I bring out of the stomach a bloody baby girl. I cut off the umbilical cord with my sword.

"A baby?!? What do you want with a baby?"

"Remember how you were ranting about God never doing anything? Well, he finally has decided for something to be done. Just as before, he has sent a child down to Earth from Heaven. This time it's his only daughter. And you're going to be her protector."

"Me? Why? And what about supplies? I don't have anything to take care of a little child!"

"I can't tell you why just yet. And as for supplies, don't worry about it. INACE!" I yell. Kon looks at me funny because he doesn't understand what I'm doing. Soon a light can be seen in the distance and it zips right in front of us.

"You called for me Zauriel?"

"Yes. Kon-El, this is Inace the fairy. She's a fairy from a realm many dimensions away from Earth. She has the power to reshape matter into anything she so desires. This means she'll be able to turn anything you see around you to diapers, napkins, forks, spoons, milk, and food for the baby. Bound by the fairy code, she can only use this power for good of whoever she's traveling with, she can't use it for battle. Remember that. Inace, this is Kon-El."

"Pleased to meet you!" Inace says in a squeaky voice as she flies up to Kon's face. He sneers and turns away.

"A real people person I'm sure…"

"You two play nice. You must keep the baby safe from all harm for at least 6 years, then she'll be able to fare for herself. Farewell." I say as I hand the baby to Kon, then take off into the air.

"Hey wait, you just can't leave me here with these two…" Kon-El yells as he flies up into the air, but I fade away from this universe back to Heaven.

"Hey, big britches, I'd suggest leaving this place for nicer weather!" Inace says. Kon slowly falls back onto the ground.

"Listen here. I am the boss, you are the servant. I give the orders around here not you. Understand?"

"Well you listen here, Connel or whatever your name is, I'm not a servant, I'm an equal. And if I'm not treated with respect, I'll make you have to reuse dirty diapers, because I won't lift a wing to help you out even if that means refusing to make more diapers!"

"Lord… this is going to be a looooooooooong 6 years…" Kon-El thinks to himself as he lifts himself and flies back towards his cave in Los Angeles.

"Hey, wait for me!" Inace yells as she flies along trying to catch up to Kon.

Later that night, a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora steps into the manger to see the now rotting bodies. He looks at Genevieve to see her stomach cut open.

"So Satan failed. Well, the best laid plans of Mice and Demons…" He says under his breath as he prepares to leave to see Satan standing before him.

"What are you doing here Chaos? I thought I assigned you to hell."

"Well yes, but a demon escaped, and I followed him here."

"Stop playing games Chaos. I know you have plans for the baby and I know you convent my position. But I will let nothing stand in my way. Be warned. " Satan says to his lackey as he disappears into a puff of smoke.

"Oh yes, but as always you're too overconfident. It'll be your downfall this time." The man known as Chaos thinks as he too disappears into smoke.

To be continued.

[Note: I don't own Superboy, Zauriel or Wondergirl, they belong to DC Comics. I am using them without Permission and for Non-Profit.]


	2. A Duel with Michael!

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

"Are you ready? Superman has just informed us that we're about to leave." Cassandra Sandsmark asks me as I stroke a picture of my late love Tana.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I answer as I put the picture down in my pocket.

I run my hands through my hair trying to put my grief aside as I walk out into the War Room of the JLA Watchtower.

There, Superman goes over the plan of action. While he's talking I stare out of the Watchtower windows. It's freaky to see the Sun black. It just isn't… natural.

Soon, we teleport en masse to the focal point of this nightmare…

New York City. That's where the vampires performed the ritual and then started turning people into their kind.

"I… I don't know if I can do this…" I say to myself as I fight my way through hundreds of Vampires… watching as slowly but surely… they whittle down our numbers.

I watch as Batman reluctantly puts a stake through his partner Robin's heart after Robin had been bitten.

"Alvin…" I say under my breath as I break the face of a Vampire that comes towards me. But that's when I hear a female voice scream…

"Eyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!" 

And I recognize it as Cassie. I whirl around seeing a vampire put his teeth into her slim neck…

"Cassie!" I yell. But all it took was a moment's weakness with my guard down and by the time I could feel his breath on my neck it was too late.

"It's time for you to join us Human!" I hear the creature cackle as I feel his teeth pierce my skin and the blood being slowly drained away.

And with the sudden nausea setting in, I could only scream…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

And Kon-El wakes up. Tears are flowing down his face. He scrambles for his gun and finds it by his self-made rock bunk. He picks it up, cocks it, puts it up against his chin and then after closing his eyes…

****

*Blam*

When Kon opens his eyes again, he sees the gun on the floor and a hole in the wall to his right. 

And Inace is in his face.

"What in the 9 worlds did you think you were doing?"

"Me? What the hell were you doing? I finally pull the trigger and you stop me?!?"

"Were you ever human once?"

"Well, the answer to that question would depend on who you asked…" Kon says in a sarcastic voice. And before Inace could retort, they both heard a wailing…

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Wa…wa…waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

"Now look what you've done you big lummox! You scared the baby!"

"Well, you take care of Daphne. I'm going outside." Kon said as he picked up his Grey 'S' shirt, put it on and headed above ground.

"What did you call her?"

"Daphne. That's her name. I named her after an old friend of mine on the Internet… when there still was an Internet." He says softly as he continues walking.

Once he reaches topside and far away from where Daphne and Inace will hear him, he fell to the ground and starts crying.

"I finally pull the trigger today and I'm stopped? Why? WHHHHHHYYYYYY?!?" Kon yells as tears stream down his face. He slowly gets back up and looks around with tears in his eyes.

"It's him. It's his doing…. DAMN YOU GOD!" Kon screams as he suddenly throws a punch to his right, which imbeds itself into an abandoned building.

"And damn you Zauriel! This is all your fault!" He growls as he grabs the building and throws it into the skyline.

Kon then leans against a building that stood by the one he just threw up into the sky.

"Why did this have to happen to me? Why was I forced to become an inhuman thing? It's because I'm a clone, isn't it? It's because I'm not one of your **_precious_** children. Damn you God. Damn you." Kon said as he slumped to the ground and put his face down into his hands.

****

*Sigh* That poor man. I hope someday that he'll let go of his anger. But I've got other things to look into. Remember it's my job to watch.

So now I turn my gaze from Kon-El to that of Queen Brocking's castle.

****

*Slap* and Queen Brocking hits the floor.

"You promised me that your children would kill God's daughter. Yet when I got at the site, I saw only two bodies and one of them had a C-section done to them. I found two piles of ashes and there were NO traces of the baby. I'm very disappointed in you Victoria."

"Funny, this is the first time you've slapped me outside of the bedroom…" She said as she stood back up. Satan then grabbed her by the throat.

"This is no time for jokes. I've worked very hard to taint this pitiful mudball that God loves so much. Every day that passes on this world is my revenge for what God did to the other fallen angels and to myself. I'll never let this world turn back into what it was. **_NEVER_**. *Throws Victoria across the room* Now… I hope you won't disappoint me any further. Goodbye." And Satan disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Grrr… if it wasn't for the fact that he maintains the spells that make this world ours I would…"

"Would… ould… ould… ould…" Bart begins to babble…

"Shut up animal!" Victoria yells as she yanks his chain hard.

"Scarlet!" And as Victoria bellows this, Scarlet steps out of the shadows.

"Yes?"

"Get in touch with your lover Michael. I want him to lead the Knights out on a mission to locate that baby. Tell Michael to take four Knights with him and scour this continent and send the rest to scour the rest of the world. In the meantime, I will indulge in some… fun." Victoria said as slides a panel open were a couple of chained humans sit. She unchains one and drags him into her bedroom. The human begins to scream and claw at the floor in a vain attempt to get away.

As Scarlet walks away she hears the bloodcurdling screams of the human as Victoria rips the poor being apart.

Scarlet continued to walk down the hall till she came to a door. She opened it and started heading down a flock of stairs that went to the barracks.

The barracks are the housing districts of sorts for the Royal Knights of the Bat. When Kon-El began his war against the Vampires, they were created to kill him and to be a 'peacekeeping' force for the Queen if any other Slayers reared their heads. As you can guess they haven't been that successful. 

Scarlet looked around and then saw him lying on one of the beds.

'Him' being Michael Hammer, the leader of the Knights of the Bat and Scarlet's lover.

He's 6'1 with a very toned body. He has a very striking hair color, white. He also has thick white sideburns that run down his face to his chin. His blue eyes resembles what passes for his soul nowadays... Ice.

"Hello lover, back for a return engagement?" Michael said coyly as he got off the bunk.

"Unfortunately no. The Queen has ordered you to take 4 members of the Knights and search the Daughter of God here in this country. The rest are to scour the rest of the world for the child."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and be careful… we believe the Slayer might be the one who has her. I don't want to lose you." Scarlet said as she got close to him.

"Don't worry, I've been itching to meet this 'Slayer'. He possibly can't match my skills with the sword!"

"Just don't get yourself killed. I don't know what I'd do without you." Scarlet says and Michael silently laughs. He already knows what she'd do, she'd find someone else the same day he died. But he puts this out of his mind and then says…

"I won't and I'll be back." He then puts his hand on her chin, raises it and they kiss. He turns around, puts on his armor, grabs two swords and heads outside where the Knights are training.

"Michael, don't die. I need you… need you for your love and your power so I can replace Victoria as Queen… with you as my King." Scarlet thinks as she smiles and walks back upstairs...

Back on the other side of what used to be the United States, Kon-El is packing his things, planning on journeying to the Mid-West. As he is doing this, he looks at his belt lying on the ground with empty slots for stakes. By merely raising his eyebrow, the belt floats into the air and then stake by stake, they fly and land into the empty slots until they're full.

While Kon does this, Inace flies around looking for anything she can help with. She finds a little bag and starts looking in it. What she finds piques her interest…

"Hey what are these?" Inace asks as a little statue falls out from the bag. It's a statue of a female with an inscription that reads 'Tana'.

"Get away from those!" Kon roars as he literally flies across the room and snatches the bag away from her. He then picks up the Tana statue and puts it back into the bag.

"Well, what are they?" Inace asks in her squeaky voice.

"That's none of your business Tinkerbell. Your business is to figure out what you're going to carry, because I'm not going to carry all the supplies."

"No need! Watch this." And with a simple wave of her hand, everything in the room except for Kon's belt, a baby carrier, and the stone furniture that Kon created, disappeared.

"Whoa, it looks like I have to make an apology. Seems that there's _two_ things you're good at." Kon said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny." Inace remarked. 

Kon went and put on his belt. He then picked up the baby carrier and looked at it funny.

"What's this thing supposed to be?"

"You put Daphne in that thing then you strap it to your back and you carry her around that way."

"Oh wonderful…" Kon thought as he picked up Daphne and strapped her into the carrier. He then put on his leather trench coat and then strapped the carrier onto his back.

"Let's go." Kon says as he walks out of his cave then flies into the air.

About 30 minutes later, Kon-El is flying over what used to be Kansas. Suddenly Kon stops in mid-air and descends to the ground.

"Kon, what are you doing?"

"Well Tinkerbell, with my sight I saw Knights of the Bat approaching. That means I'm gonna have to fight and it would be best if I did it without Daphne on my back." Kon says as he unhooks her from his back and lays her on the ground.

"Is there anyway you could hide her?" Kon asks.

"Yes, I'll make a hiding space here underground…" Inace says as she concentrates and she reshapes the ground beneath them to be a haven much like the one Kon-El created in Los Angeles. She then concentrates again and she teleports Daphne there.

"Good, now it's time for you to see what it is that I do best." Kon says with a little smile as he sees the Knights approach.

Michael is the one to see Kon first. So he lands on the ground and the four other Knights follow his lead.

"Ah the infamous Slayer. Greetings, I am Commander Michael Hammer." Michael said as he bowed.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"No, I'm just being courteous. Unlike my brethren, I try be chivalrous like the Ancient Knights of England for which my own Knights are molded after. So while I am obligated to kill you, I'd rather not be barbaric about it."

"Strange that a bloodsucking thing like you would try to be chivalrous. So, what would you suggest we do instead of an old fashioned slugfest?"

"Heh. I heard you were sarcastic. I suggest a good old, fashioned sword fight. *Draws a Katana from one of his two sword holders* This is a Katana. In my mind, the finest blade ever made. In feudal Japan, Samurai used these in battle to defend their country thus I do too. *Throws that Katana to Kon and takes out another one and promptly sticks his into the ground* Do you agree to this?"

"Why not? I was just going to kill you with my stakes, but it'll be more fun with a sword."

"Ah, good we agree. *Turns and looks at his men* I don't want any of you to interfere, you got me? You'll suffer greatly if you do." So Michael took off his red armor and his under-garnet to show a very trimmed, if pale, chest. 

Kon decided to do this as well. He took off his trench coat and his gray shirt revealing a buff but trim chest.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked as he picked up his Katana and got into a battle stance.

"The question is are you ready to die?" Kon asked.

"Men and their theatrics…" Inace said under her breath…

"Heee-yah!" Michael yelled as he ran towards Kon. 

Kon-El got into a defensive posture but wasn't expecting Michael to flip over him. When Michael landed crouching, he swung hard to his left hoping to cut Kon in half. But Kon-El spun around and managed to block it with his sword. Facing each other now, they were both swinging their swords at the middle section of their bodies, parrying each and every thrust.

Kon-El then kicked Michael in the crotch and he howled in pain. In retaliation, he swung wide and cut Kon-El's midsection.

"Wha? This…this thing cut me! How could that be?" but before Kon could go into deep thought about this predicament, he saw Michael's boot heading for his head. It connected and Kon was sent reeling a few steps.

Michael took this opportunity to flip over Kon again and tried to send his Katana through Kon's stomach. Kon-El immediately fell to his feet and did a sweep kick which knocked Michael on the ground. Kon then tried to stomp of Michael's face but he rolled away in time.

As Michael got back up, he saw a mist forming around behind Kon-El. Michael ran forward, parried a forward thrust that Kon gave and pushed Kon-El onto the ground. He then thrust his sword forward and impaled it into the head of one of his Knights who was trying to sneak up behind Kon and kill him. The Knight turned to ashes and left his armor behind.

"I told you what would happen if you tried to interfere! If any of you dare try to do what Knight RS just did, you'll suffer the same fate!"

"I…I must admit that for a bloodsucking monster you have balls. I'm sure Queen Brocking isn't going to appreciate the fact that you offed one of your own Knights." Kon says as he gets back up.

"She'll never find out. My Knights hear what I want them to hear and see what I want them to see. The Queen will only hear that you killed one of my Knights."

"Ah, using your political power I see. But let's continue without any interruption shall we?"

"Let's." Michael says as this time they both charge.

Michael this time tries an overhead slice, which is blocked by Kon's katana, which he holds diagonally. Kon then knee's Michael in stomach and swings his Katana at an arc above his head, which then comes down upon the hand Michael is holding his Katana with and slices it off. The hand dissolves into ashes before it even touches the ground.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhh!" Michael screams as he suddenly lunges with left hand trying to grab his fallen Katana but Kon puts his foot on Michael's left hand before he can reach it.

The with a shit-eating grin, Kon lifts up his Katana again and then…

*Slice*

And off goes Michael's left arm. He grimaces with pain then says weakly…

"Go ahead, kill me. I lost to you in a chivalrous fight fair and square." Michael said as he lowered his head awaiting Kon to slice it off.

"Oooooooooh no, you don't get off that easy. Killing would be pointless now. I've done something even worse; I ripped your pride to shreds. You were so proud and so sure of yourself when you arrived it was just so much fun knocking you off your perch. So I'm going to let you live with the fact that you lost a fight fair and square to someone better than you. Oh, and give your Queen a message. Tell her to stay the hell out of my way. I was bad news before, but something just happened to me and it's made my mood even less hospitable. So for the next 6 years it would be advisable to stay as far away from me as possible. You won't like the consequences if you don't. *Grabs Michael by the throat* You will now go with your men and report back to the Queen. You'll make no attempts to follow me. Do you agree?" Kon says as he squeezes Michael's throat.

"M…my word is bond."

"Good. *Throws Michael towards his men. Kon then walks over to Michael's armor and rips off one of his Katana holders* Oh, and I'll be keeping this katana as a Souvenir. Whenever we met next you can fight to try to get it back." Kon says with a winning smile. Michael just shoots him an evil glare.

So one of Knights picks up Michael's armor and Michael, who is now standing, flies off into the sky with his men behind him.

"I've got to admit that your fight was pretty impressive. How'd you learn such good sword skills?"

"From an old friend named Bruce. He taught me how to fight in those first few years… *Face saddens a bit* but I'd rather not talk about it." Kon says as turns away. Suddenly Daphne appears at Kon's feet.

"Well, where are we heading to?"

"Tinkerbell, I'm thinking of heading south towards Tulsa. It's hot and muggy, but I know a couple of good hiding places." Kon-El says as he picks up and straps Daphne to his back as well as his new Katana.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Tinkerbell, Mr. Personality."

"If you think that's an insult, once upon a time I was actually voted that…," Kon says as he smiles coyly then slowly lifts into the air and fly's south.

"Probably Mr. Has-The-Personality-Of-A-Brick-Wall…" Inace fumes as she follows Kon southward.

*Heh* I knew I picked the right fairy for the job. They both have fun trying to outdo one another. 

Oh, you're wondering just what happened to Commanding Knight Michael Hammer? Well, let's look in on his predicament 3 hours from now…

At this time, Michael is lying on his bunk on his own private quarters. He had his shirt off and trying to read 'The Art of War'. His right hand has grown all the way back, but his left arm while grown and functional, hasn't re-grown all the skin yet so the muscle still shows and it's bloody.

"Damn me for a fool! He was right I got too overconfident for my own good. But the Slayer made a deadly mistake letting me live… let's see how confident he'll be when I rip off his…" But before Michael could finish his thought, Scarlet came into the room.

"Leave me be Scarlet! I'm in no mood for company." He growled.

"I heard you lost your hand and arm in the fight… and moreso…" She said seductively as she slinked up to his bed.

"Yes, as much as I loathe to admit it to you, I lost my pride in the fight as well…" He said as turned his head away from her.

"Well, I know to get more than your pride back up…" She said with a smile as she began to rub his stomach.

"Like what?" He said in mock confusion. Without replying, she pinched his left arm a bit. He hissed in pain a little bit of blood leaked out. She licked it up and while staring at his face liked her lips.

"Something like this." She said as she pushed Michael down on the bed and they kissed…

To Be Continued…


	3. Beware the Werewolves 3!

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

*Clang, clang, clang...* 

That's the sound I hear when my sword hits against Bruce's.

"You're pretty good for an old man." I say with a grin.

"And you're pretty good for an inhuman creature."

"Ooh, getting personal are we?" I say as I sidestep his forward lunge. But Bruce just smiles, throws his sword up into the air, does a roundhouse sweep which knocks me off my feet, and onto my butt. Bruce then jumps back into the air to catch his sword and as he lands slices open a 'blood pocket' that stains my shirt and wins him the match.

"You keep getting too overconfident Kon. You see me as a weak old human man and that makes you drop your guard. You must never drop your guard around anyone and let them see any weaknesses. Never take your mask off."

Never take your mask off, never take your mask off, never take your mask off…

The phrase keeps pounding into my head until Kon finally is jolted awake.

Kon-El sits up fast, breathing hard and sweating heavily. He looks around to see Inace lying on the floor near Daphne's crib that she made. He gets up and then looks at the sleeping Daphne. He rubs her head where little specks of red hair are beginning to perk up. Kon then walks up a flight of crooked stairs to reach the top of the toppled over building their sleeping in.

It's still Nighttime and Kon lays down on the roof and looks at the night sky, something that he hasn't done in years.

"*Sigh* To think around all those stars are planets. I wish I could've been like Clark… getting shot off this one and landing on one where I wouldn't have had to experience these horrors. *Rubs the two scars on his neck* Then I could've lead a life of heroism blissfully unaware of what was happening to the Earth in the here and now…" Kon thinks as he looks at the full moon. He then reaches into his pants to pull out a slightly ripped, faded and folded picture of Tana Moon.

"Tana… It's been awhile since we've talked… *strokes the left side of her face with his pinky* I just want you to know that I'm trying to be the man I wanted to be for you. I honestly am. But it's just so hard… ever since you died at the hands of Amanda and the vampires came; I don't have anyone to lean on anymore. There's nobody left who understands what I am, I can't relate to humans because they can only see a monster that needs blood to survive and I can't relate to vampires because I still have a conscience and… a soul. And now all of a sudden I'm supposed to be the one who'll raise the Daughter of God? Why me? I hate God for turning me into what I am today and yet he trusts me enough to raise his only daughter? What do I have to teach his only daughter? How can I even pretend that I can show her the good things in life when I'm not even a decent person myself? I wish you were her Tana. You were always good helping me sort out my problems…" Kon thinks to himself as he starts to fall asleep…

I'm sorry Kon. And although you can't here me, Tana says that even though you've changed into a more jaded and cynical person, she still loves you.

And only two hours later…

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Little Daphne screams as she begins to cry as well. Kon was jolted awake from her cries and came back down the building to see what was up.

But by the time he reached the floor where Daphne and Inace was, he could smell what the dilemma was.

"Pee-yew! What is that horrid stench?"

"It's Daphne. She pooped in her diaper. I need you to dispose of it while I create a new one."

"Are you sure it's just her? I haven't smelt something this horrid since I had to fight with Kalibak… and this smell makes him smell like a breath mint…"

"Who's Kalibak?"

"Long story, but he's a New God from the planet Apokolips."

"Tell me about it later, just take this stinky diaper away so I can wipe her off and put a new one on." Inace says as she hands Kon the poopy diaper. He nearly gags at the sight of the brown mess.

He quickly runs to the roof and throws the dirty diaper over the side. He shudders a bit after he does this and then looks at his hands.

"Ewww… I need to wash them…" Kon thinks as he runs back down stairs to see Inace finish putting the new diaper on Daphne. 

"Inace, make me a puddle of water and some toilet paper. I need to wash my hands!"

"Uh-uh, you didn't say please…" Inace said with a devilish smile.

"Ah come on, I feel dirty! Let me clean them…"

"It's not like you eat with those hands…"

"Inace, I'm warning you…"

"Oops, sorry I just remembered I needed to do something…" Inace laughs as she flies into the other room…

"You get back here…" Kon growls as he follows her…

And as Kon appeals to Inace about his 'Dirty Hands', we move our eyes to the Royal Castle where Scarlet, Michael, and Victoria are arguing.

"Werewolves? Why are you enlisting those filthy creatures? Let me handle the Slayer!" Michael yelled at the Queen.

"Yes, I must agree with Michael. They're mongrels and they eat our kind! I don't see why you're wasting your time with them."

"I wouldn't have to be wasting my time with them _IF _Michael had performed his duty. *Michael holds his head down and grimaces* Since we don't know where the Slayer and the baby are, they'll come in handy with their ability to track down nearly anything. Plus, I'm going to give them these." Queen Brocking says as she walks over to a table and picks up three pairs of metal gloves.

"Remember these? These are gloves designed by the original Superhumans to emit light waves of Ultraviolet light that would burn our skin and weaken us. They have only a day's worth of energy left, but that should be more than enough for the Werewolf's to burn and kill the Slayer. We can't use them because they'd affect us, but the Wolves have no qualms like that. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to meet them." Victoria says as she walks off to her left and heads to a door which when open, reveals a balcony. Victoria then shoots off into the air towards the meeting place.

"Damnit, I still don't see why! I could easily locate the Slayer…"

"It's because Victoria is desperately trying to appease Satan. You weren't there but Satan threatened her life if she didn't bring the baby in. She's trying anyway to save her neck." Scarlet says as strokes Michael's hand…

"In that case, I'll be outside. I don't believe those fur-balls have any chance against the Slayer. I need to practice with my Katana because I will avenge my honor after the fur-balls fail to kill the Slayer." Michael says as he storms off from the main chamber.

And on a grassy knoll on the outskirts of New Bat City, 3 Werewolves stand waiting.

Who are they? They are…

Dharc the Ferocious: Dharc is a tracker wolf. His specialty is being able to track down targets with his senses. He's 6'5, with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Skyla: Dharc's sister, she is a fighter wolf. Her body has been bred to be physically better than her brethren are and she has longer and sharper claws then most Werewolves. She is a distinctive wolf because she has light blue eyes and hair. So when she turns, she has light blue fur. She's only 6'1 in height.

Fade: Fade is a member of the clan but not by birthright. She was once a Meta with the ability to turn invisible. Then she was bitten by Dharc and joined their clan. She is especially dangerous with her ability to turn invisible. She has brown hair with brown eyes and is 6'1 in height like Skyla.

Suddenly, Queen Brocking dropped out of the sky and landed at their feet.

"Took you long enough to get here. So who's the person we're hunting for you?" Dharc asks, clearly getting impatient.

"You've heard about the Slayer?" And the Werewolves faces turn from being bored to being extremely interested.

"Ah, I guess you have. I need you to track and kill him. He's carrying a baby girl that I need you to retrieve for me."

"Cool. I've been wanting to sink my claws into him for a long time." Skyla says with a smile.

"But normally you wouldn't be able too since he's invulnerable. We have certain enchantments performed on our tools that allow us to pierce his skin, but you don't. Which is why I brought you these." Queen Brocking says as she throws the gloves to the Werewolves.

"They are gloves that emit Ultraviolet Rays, which is what hurts us Vampires. You turn it on with a flick of the switch that's on the side. The charge only lasts for a day, so you can only use them once in your battle with the Slayer. And it's that way so you don't get any ideas about coming after us. Here's a blood sample that we retrieved off my Commander's Katana, that should help you find the Slayer faster." Queen Brocking says with a laugh as she throws the blood sample to them and disappears into mist.

The Werewolves put on their individual gloves. And Dharc sniffs then licks the blood sample.

"I have his scent. Arrrrwoooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Dharc howls as he willingly starts the process that transforms him into a Werewolf. Skyla and Fade do this as well as their faces contort to make snouts, hair starts sprouting everywhere and their ears grow longer. 

Soon, they are all in their Wolf forms. Dharc with his black fur, Skyla with her light blue fur, and Fade with her brown fur.

"Let's hunt." Dharc says as he and his clan scurry off to intercept the Slayer.

Back at the abandoned Tulsa building, Kon-El is once again packing things up to head out. He reaches for his new Katana and a thought occurs to him.

"Hey Tinkerbell, could you examine this for me for any mystical energies?" Kon says as he throws the Katana towards Inace.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Tinkerbell?"

"I think it suits you." Kon said with an open smile.

"At least he's starting to act somewhat human…" Inace thinks to herself as she uses her fairy gifts to examine the sword.

"Yep, there seems to be a spell on this sword. Why did you want to know?"

"I'm supposed to be invulnerable to everything. But there's one thing I'm not and that's magic. So that explains why that sword cut me and why a Knight was able to send a sword through my gut. But enough chitchat. We need to be leaving. I want to head to the headquarters of my old Mentor Bruce Wayne. So do the _other_ thing that makes you useful and we'll be off." Kon says as he puts on his leather trench coat and straps Daphne to his back. She makes a couple of goo-goo sounds and Kon-El breaks out a little smile that Inace doesn't see.

"And just when I thought he was starting to get human…" Inace thinks as she waves her hand and teleports all the equipment to another dimension.

"Let's get going…" Kon says as he heads to the roof and floats up towards the clouds.

2 hours pass and at this time, Kon, Daphne, and Inace were in Illinois. Kon stopped in the Mid-Air and turned towards Inace.

"Let's land for a second, I need a drink." Kon said, as his face was noticeably pale.

So Kon floated to the ground and Inace followed suit. They landed on an old roadway with street signs everywhere.

Kon-El took out his container and held it up to his face, but then he noticed it was empty.

"Shit. I really need something to drink…" Kon cursed as he started to tremble. Kon looked into the distance to see a small blood pond. Suddenly, he sprinted towards the pond. Upon reaching it, he literally threw Daphne off his back and using his hands to splash blood into his mouth. He then took his container and refilled it all the way to the top.

"That was too close… I could feel the urge to feed coming on strong." Kon thought as he lay down on the grass. Inace flew up to him.

"Kon, what was that all about?"

"Nothing… I just think we should take a break that's all." Kon said as he closed his eyes and exhaled. Then slowly but surely… Kon drifted into sleep.

And as he slept, Kon flashes back to the past in Gotham City…

"I've scouted it out Bruce. At this gathering, there seems to be at least 15 Vampires…" and as I say that, the aging Bruce in his Batman armor just smiles.

"Have you figured out what caused me to turn into this abomination?" I ask Bruce.

"I'm not a geneticist, but by studying your blood, it seems that you are literally half human half vampire. It seems like half of all the cells in your body are human, and the other half are vampire cells. So since half of all your cells have been mutated to resemble Vampire cells, you've gained some of their attributes like the bloodthirst, the ability to regenerate and the weakness to sunlight. But then the rest of your cells in your body are normal, which is why you don't have most of their weaknesses or their power to turn into mist. And if you believe in the metaphysical, it's why you, theoretically, act more like a human and not a vampire because you still retain your soul. But I don't believe in such things as that. Any other questions?" He asked with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"None whatsoever." I non-chantilly reply as we both leap off of our hiding place and start slaying some vampires.

I smile as I put a stake straight through a vampire's heart. I then see a growing shadow beneath my feet and as I turn up my head upwards, I see a Vampire falling down upon me. I simply grin as heat-vision bursts forth beheading him.

"I guess its Ash Wednesday." I say with a little laugh as his ashes float down to the ground. That's when I turn to see Bruce shoving a stake through a vampire's head. But that's when I see a mist forming behind Bruce and my blood runs cold.

"Bruce, look out!!!" I scream but it's far too late. For when Bruce turns his head reaching for a stake, the vampire fully materialized grabbed Bruce by the throat and slammed him into the side of a building. 2 other vampires flew to where Bruce was imbedded and they started shredding his armor to pieces.

"Hang on Bruce, I'm coming!" I yell but 3 vampires get in my way.

"You shall help that one half-breed." One vampire hisses as he tries clawing my chest to no avail.

"Get the hell out of my way!" I yell as I put my fist straight through the Vampires head killing him. I immediately karate chop the vampire to my right. My hand connects with his neck lobbing it off. I then grab the third vampire with both my hands and pop his head off his shoulders like a cap.

By the time I finish with those 3, the other 3 remaining vampires have completely shredded Bruce's armor and one of them have their teeth in Bruce's neck.

I don't bother saying anything, I just use my heat vision in 3 short bursts to create 3 new lungs for the Vampire's where their hearts used to be.

I pull Bruce from the wall and lay him on the ground. I take a look at the puncture wounds and see that it's highly likely that he will turn into a vampire.

But I still don't want to believe it.

"Don't worry Bruce… it's only a light wound… you should be fine…"

"Don't lie to me Kon, I can see through it… *reaches weakly and grabs a stake from his belt* Here… *puts stake into my hand* kill me with it…"

"I won't, who knows you might turn into a half-breed like me…" I say as a tear comes to my eye…

"That's just a pipe-dream because your non-aging disability saved you there… but just do it. I want to die with at least some dignity…" Bruce says as he grabs my trench coat.

"I-I… I can't do it… you're the only one left…" I say as tears start flowing like a raging river.

"God damn it, you will do it! I'd do it by myself but I'm too weak… please. Please, kill me and give me the peace I've been striving for since my parents death." Bruce asks in a soft quiet voice that I've never heard before. I don't think anyone ever has.

So I slowly lift up the stake, with a nervous unsteady hand like I'm about to take a girl's bra off.

As I lift it above my hand above my head, my eyes catches Bruce's and I see something that'll stay with me till my death. I could see his eyes pleading me to do the deed. And with my hand shaking as if I had cerebral palsy, I bring the stake down as hard and fast as I can, impaling it into Bruce's heart.

His death scream was terrifying and his whole body shook and trembled. I caught one last glimpse of Bruce alive as he lifted his head slightly and smiled… then his head fell back to the ground and he was dead.

I slowly stood up and looked at Bruce's now lifeless body.

And an indescribable feeling washed over me. A feeling Bruce must've felt as he put a stake through Robin's heart. I suddenly felt that like I was about to throw up… and then the feeling rushed up through my very being and…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

And Kon then jolted awake to see that day had turned to night. He was sweating heavily and holding shirt near his chest.

"What's wrong?" Inace asks as she flies towards his face.

"Nu…nothing's wrong. Just had a bad dream that's all. How… how long was I out?"

"About 5 hours. I guess you really needed the sleep."

"Yeah… yeah I guess so…" Kon says as he sits up and swipes the sweat from his brow.

Meanwhile over the ridge, the 3 Werewolves finally arrived and viewed their prey.

"Is that the Slayer there? He isn't what I thought he was at all…" Skyla said in a disappointed voice.

"Yes that's him. I can smell his unique pheromones and his adrenaline is pumping." Dharc said as smiled.

"So how do we want to go about this?" Fade asked her comrades.

"I want to the Slayer out before we do anything. So let's all join hands and that way when Fade turns invisible, her field extends to us too. Then after Skyla and I get in our first shots, you go and grab the baby." Dharc says as he and his clan turn on their UV gloves, join hands, and then disappear.

And another figure appears in the distance in a puff of smoke.

"This is it. It's time to make my move." The figure says as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, Kon is busy slurping down blood from his container. As he puts the lid back on and sets it down, he feels a slash against the right side of his face, then one on his left. Then he feels something grab the right side of his face and it starts melting.

He then feels a punch on his face, which also burns and sends him reeling.

As he is reeling, he sees two of the Werewolves, Dharc and Skyla, materialize a few feet away from him.

"Werewolves?!? Well, I hope you know any respect I had for your kind just went down the shitter…" Kon says as the wounds they just inflicted on him started to heal before their eyes. He looks over at Daphne as something picks her up and then disappears.

"I've got the child! Let's get out of here!" Fade yelled not realizing that due to Kon's enhanced hearing he now pinpointed her exact position.

"Y'know, an old friend of mine gave me this advice… NEVER GIVE AWAY YOUR POSITION!" Kon yelled as he shot a wide blast of heat vision that caused Fade to catch on fire and turn back to normal.

In her haste, she screamed and threw Daphne into the air. Inace created a mystical barrier that surrounded Daphne and safely glided her down to the ground.

"Stop, drop, and roll Fade! Stop, drop and roll!!!" Dharc yelled as she did so. She quelled the flames, but she was too burnt and tired so she fell into unconsciousness.

Kon smiled to himself but he wasn't paying attention to the other two werewolves, which allowed Skyla an opening.

"You nearly killed my best friend! So now I'll cause you to feel pain like hers!" Skyla yelled as she jumped onto Kon-El's back and then sent her index fingers straight through Kon-El's eyeballs and she gorged them out.

"Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggg!!!" Kon screamed as he instinctively grabbed Skyla's arm and flung her away. She flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet.

"Without your eyes, you're nothing." Skyla said tauntingly. Dharc started to move in for the kill.

"I DON'T NEED MY EYES TO BE ABLE TO KILL YOU!!!" Kon screamed as he threw his hand forward and a telekinetic wave emanated from his hands. This knocked Skyla backwards a bit and since Dharc was closer to Kon when he unleashed it, the wave sent him flying straight into a street sign. Dharc's back hit the post and it broke his spine.

Kon could hear Skyla groaning in front of him so he ran towards her direction, as his eyeballs were slowing growing and re-knitting themselves.

Hearing her breathing, Kon moved forward just as she used her claws to slash his gut, cutting in deep.

But he ignored his pain and threw his right fist as hard as he could. His eyes finally healed and the first thing he saw was his fist having gone completely through Skyla's body. She was coughing up blood and he spit on her as he took his hand out of her chest. She fell to the ground dead.

Kon then looked over at the still smoldering Fade. He shot another blast of heat vision that incinerated her. Kon then walked over to Dharc who was trying to crawl away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kon says as he puts his right boot on Dharc's head.

"Please… we were just doing a job, you can understand that can't you?!?"

"Yeah I can understand. My job is to stamp out inhuman things like you." Kon said as he pushed down on his right foot that stomped Dharc's head. Blood and brains flew everywhere.

Just as he did that, a puff of crimson smoke appeared near Daphne. It was Chaos and he picked her up. Daphne immediately started screaming and thrashing about.

Inace saw this and slapped herself on the head for paying more attention to Kon-El rather than Daphne.

"Kon, help! Someone's got Daphne!"

"What?" Kon yelled as he turned around and threw a stake towards the man. Chaos held up his hand and shot a blast of hellfire that incinerated the stake.

"Who are you?!?" Kon asks as he runs forward until the man puts his hand up against Daphne's face.

"You really expect me to tell? I'm sorry, but this isn't a Saturday Morning Cartoon where I explain my plan. I'll be taking the girl now. But if you want to get her back, there's only one thing you have to do. Go To Hell. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Chaos laughs as he and Daphne disappear in a puff of crimson smoke.

"No, no, no! Oh god, what are we going to do now Kon?"

"What else? I'm going to do what the man says. Go to hell."

To Be Continued…


	4. Descent into Hell!

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

"Well, this is just great. First, 3 werewolves attack me and then a mysterious guy in a Fedora and a trench-coat kidnaps the Daughter of God. And this means I'm going to have to go to Hell before I die. Boy, do I love my life…" Kon thinks to himself as he paces around trying to think of a way to get to Hell.

I sigh to myself thinking how Chaos could've gotten away with 'Daphne' as Kon named her right under Kon and Inace's noses. I guess I'll have to make an appearance and help out.

Suddenly I streak down like a bolt from the sky, landing in front of Kon-El, startling him.

"Zauriel, what are you doing here?" Kon asks in a rattled voice.

"To help you. Despite what you think, there's no way to get into Hell since Dr. Fate passed away and the Spectre was destroyed by God's own hands. But I can get you there. But it will require going to Heaven then going through the Abyss that led souls to Hell. But I'll warn you, it won't be pretty. Hell is a horrible place for any soul to visit whether condemned there or not. It'll be hard on both you and Inace, but I hope you both agree to go with me." I ask.

"I'll go with you!" Inace says in her usual squeaky voice. 

"I'll go too. Not that I care for the reason you and God want to rescue that baby, but only because you forced me to protect her and I failed that duty." Kon says in a harsh voice as I grab his hand. Inace lands in my other hand.

Then I shoot straight up into the air and fade from this Dimension to that of Heaven.

As we land on puffy clouds, I glimpse the Golden Doors of Heaven. A beautiful sight as always.

Inace and I stride forward but after a few steps I stop. I look back behind me to see Kon-El staring at the door and getting misty-eyed.

"Kon?" I ask and as soon as he hears my voice, he shakes off whatever thought was passing through his head.

"What?" Kon says as he returns to the sneer that Inace and I know so well. He then walks up to us.

"Nothing, we are just about to enter the portal to Hell." I say as I point to a black portal resembling a black hole. I stare as I see red-tinted souls enter the portal. A tear comes to my eye because it saddens me to see any person, even people deserving it, to enter the realm of Hell. I grab Kon's hand and gently hold Inace in the other as I plunge headfirst into the realm of Hell.

Horrendous images flicker about from our personalities and those of the entering souls.

Images of Kon watching Tana Moon die, having to murder his best friends and mentor's, and images of me lying to those who I considered friends about the evil threat of Maggedon. 

Then we see various images of people being raped, killed or being forced to make love to animals from the people who are entering Hell.

I cannot help but scream from these impure images that flood my soul. Disoriented, we all hit the rock headfirst.

"Nice landing there, Zauriel! I didn't think anyone could purposely land on their head!" Kon sarcastically yells as he gets a look around at our surroundings to see lava, volcanoes, fire & brimstone. To our left are people shackled to walls being subjected to perverse acts, people getting thrown into lava pits only to be brought back out, healed and then thrown back in.

"I apologize, but the images we saw don't just cause pain mentally, they cause it on a spiritual plane. Those images are like anathema to me…" I say as I wipe sweat from my brow. And before Kon can retort, Inace flies between us.

"So… what do we do know that we're here?"

"We're going to start searching for Daphne. It's of utmost importance that we are not seen. My tracking powers don't work in Hell and the last thing we need is any demon or even worse Satan finding out we're here because then we will be fighting an infinite amount of Demons." I say as I slink up to a stone wall and I slide my body down to where I see an opening. I peek around the corner to see there are no guards so Inace, Kon and I slink around the corner.

We now walk down a long corridor, which I pray will give us some clue to where Daphne is being held.

But at the end of it, we see two tunnels that lead to two different parts of Hell.

"We're going to have to split up. We don't have time to stay together to search every tunnel so it'll be faster if we split up. Kon, you go through the right tunnel, Inace and I will go through the left."

"Wait a minute! Why are you sending me alone and taking Inace with you?"

"Because you really don't need Inace along with you since you should be able anything that comes your way and because Inace can use her powers to help me locate Daphne. Is there anything else you need to ask?"

"No, none at all." Kon says as he looks down his corridor and then starts sprinting.

"I can tell that Zauriel's hiding something, and even though I loathe the idea of exploring any part of Hell on my own, time is of the essence." Kon thinks to himself as he runs down the rocky corridor.

"As much as I loathe to admit it, I agree with the big lug. Why am I coming with you?" Inace asks me in her squeaky voice.

"It's because I recognize these corridor's. And in them, you're worst fears become reality. We being higher beings are not affected by it, but Kon will be. And nobody should watch you innermost fear come to life. I have a feeling that Kon will be strong enough to fight it off, but it still would be better if you didn't tag along with him. And the part of you being able to help me track Daphne was true, even though it was more of a reason to get you away from Kon-El." I say as Inace shakes her head in agreement. We then plunge down our corridor as well.

And at the part of Hell where Chaos calls home he is busy trying to feed Daphne with a bucket full of feces with maggots crawling in it.

"Come on, I know you want to eat this…" Chaos says as he holds up a spoonful of the feces/maggots and tries to put it in Daphne's mouth. She starts wailing and she throws her hand to the right and the spoon flew across the room.

Chaos is holding in his anger and he simply creates another spoon. But as soon as it comes near her lips, the spoon goes flying away also.

"You will eat this! You're only delaying the inevitable!" Chaos yells as he creates another spoon and picks up more of the feces/maggot concoction. This time, not only does she cause the spoon to fly away, but she also causes the bowl he's holding in his other hand to go flying out of his hand and into his face. Seeing Chaos covered in what he was trying to feed her, Daphne starts laughing. 

"Grrr…" Chaos grits through his teeth as he uses his demonic powers to clean his face. He then simply walks over to were a little red demon stands and says…

"Keep an eye on the girl. When she starts getting hungry, try feeding her again." And after saying that, Chaos steps out of his little piece of Hell and surveys the hellfire.

"Damnit… I was hoping that since she is so young, I'd be able to turn her to my side and give me the necessary power to overthrow Satan and become the new ruler of Hell. But everything I've tried ends up in failure… and I can't keep her long or Satan is bound to notice her here and he'll just kill her." Chaos thinks to himself, as he sees volcanoes erupt and hears the screams of the Damned…

Meanwhile, Kon-El is busy walking down his corridor when he starts hearing maniacal laughter. His blood runs cold when he thinks he recognizes the voice. He turns around quickly to see nothing there.

"Nah… it couldn't be… I must be getting jumpy…" Kon thinks to himself as he turns himself back around only this time he feels someone breathing on his neck.

Before he can even react, the person grabs Kon's elbow and slams him into the wall…

"You're going to pay for that whatever you are…" Kon says as he then sees the assailant's face and turns white.

"What's the matter boy, aren't you gonna give Daddy Dearest a hug?" Paul Westfield says with a wicked grin on his face.

And as Inace and I walk down our corridor we hear a bloodcurdling scream from the right and I sigh.

"Kon is now facing his worst fear just what I was hoping wouldn't happen. Now we must hurry because it'll only be a matter of time before Satan sends some Demons out to find out who made that cry." I say as I start running down the corridor as fast as I can.

And in the Center of Hell, on a stone throne, Satan sits alone.

He is contemplating on how to find God's Daughter and how to discipline Victoria, when all of a sudden his ears perk up.

"That was not a scream of one of the Damned… we have visitors." Satan says as a wicked smile grows upon his face.

"You three! *Satan points to 3 shadowed figures* Take my 3-headed dog Cerberus and find the intruder who made that noise!" Satan bellows as they all nod, unchain Cerberus and then run into one of the corridors, sniffing out the intruders scent.

By now, Paul Westfield has grabbed Kon-El by the throat and holding himself up against the wall.

"But it can't be you… I saw you die in Hyper-Time!"

"Oh come now son, how could you forget that this is the place that all the nasties go to? You should've expected me to be here." Paul says as Kon tries to break his grip but cannot.

"I must say though, you've grown up to be a son I could be proud of. You're strong, aloof, better than everybody else, just like me. Maybe need to brush up on your manipulation skills but otherwise you're doing a fine job of growing up in my image!"

"Shu…shut up! I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh no? Then why do you act so cold and demeaning to others? *No answer from Kon* And why did you go under Bruce's arm so quickly? It's because he reminds you of me!"

"Shut up about Bruce!" Kon angrily yelled as he put his legs up on Westfield's chest and pushed as hard as he could with his legs. The force of Kon's legs broke Westfield's grip and he slams against the opposite side of the corridor. Kon rubs his neck a bit and then looks at Westfield.

"Sure, he could be antisocial, arrogant and downright rude at times, but he still had a heart and cared about people. That's why he donned his costume to make sure that people stayed safe. But you… you never cared about anyone except for yourself. Bruce cared for me even though I turned into some inhuman freak, but you never cared about me in the first place you piece of shit!!!" Kon yelled as he leapt forward and punched Paul in the face…

… only to see it disappear and his hand go through the wall.

"What the?" Kon thinks to himself as the answer finally comes to him.

"I can't believe this, I was hallucinating it all?!? I wasted all that time over a hallucination of him? I'd better get moving…if anything heard my ramblings…" but before Kon can do anything, he feels a slice against his head and he screams. He falls to the ground to feel something slash at his back.

"Turn over." a male voice said and Kon-El did so. He saw the 3-headed dog Cerberus snarling at him and 3 familiar faces, Dharc, Skyla, and Fade.

"What the? I just killed these 3! Am I hallucinating again?" Kon thought. He continued to look at them as Dharc said…

"I can't believe it! It's the one who killed us, the Slayer! We can have a little fun with him before we take him back to Satan…" and at that point, Kon decided not to take any chances. Using his right foot, he kicked one of Cerberus's heads, then used his feet to flip himself up and did a couple of back-flips to get some distance between him and the Werewolves. 

By the time he finished he only saw two Werewolves standing together instead of three. Before he could fully register what it meant, he felt swipes against his face and his chest. After about two minutes of this, an invisible hand grabbed his face, slammed it against an invisible knee, and Kon-El fell to the ground.

"Why… why am I not healinnnnn……" Kon said as he started to slip into unconsciousness…

"Because things don't work here the way they do in the real world. And that means things like your hybrid Vampire powers don't work here." Dharc snarled as he and his sister Skyla punched and kicked Kon-El's unconscious body before dragging it back to Satan.

At this time, both Inace and I arrived at the Throne Room of Satan, the Werewolves had just drug in Kon-El. They took his belt off him and threw it to the other side of the Throne Room. I decided it was best for us to stay back and watch the proceedings.

The werewolves got a stone chair, sat Kon-El into and tied him up.

"Ah, the infamous Slayer, bane to vampires everywhere, has decided to visit me in my home. To what do I owe the honor?"

"I… I just decided to visit the place I'm going to go to when I die…" Kon said with a smile.

"Well, I must say I'm flattered that the protector of the Daughter of God would pay my home a visit. But what's the real reason and who brought you here?"

"Come on, I would've thought you'd know since you're the Prince of Darkness." And Satan snapped his fingers and Skyla took another swipe at his face, cutting more lines onto his face.

"Look, despite my moniker I can have some compassion. I hope you know that due to your non-aging factor that you still retain your soul, because the mutagenic process that turns people into vampires also destroys it. So, since you still retain possession of your soul, why don't you sell it to me? I can turn you back into the full human you once were and strive to be again. And it'll save you from eternal damnation, because you'll be like the 3 Werewolves over there, powerful servants who in return for their services to me, don't burn in Hell for eternity. Besides, your hatred for God nearly rivals my own, what better way to spit on his goodness then by giving your soul to me? What do you say?" Satan asks as Skyla walks up and sits on Kon's lap.

"It's not so bad here, since we no longer have to abide by God's rules we can do anything we want, and we can do some pretty fun things down here…" She says as she rubs her lower body against Kon's crotch.

"Sorry, but hairy chicks just ain't my type." Kon says as he angers Skyla and she claws his face again. But Kon ignores it and merely glances toward his belt.

"I can barely think, but hopefully this'll create a diversion…" Kon thinks as 5 stakes suddenly float up and then they fly towards Satan and his cronies.

But when Satan noticed them flying in the air, he merely held a hand up and they crumbled into dust.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. If you're not going to play nice, you just shouldn't play at all." Satan softly says as he tells Skyla to get off Kon's lap, and he then puts both hands on Kon's cheeks and suddenly, Kon's flesh begins to sizzle and pop. Satan then takes his hands off Kon's face.

"*Sigh* I was hoping we'd be able to work together. But it looks like you want no part of it. So, before I kill you and then torture you for the rest of eternity, tell me… where's the Daughter of God?" Satan said as he held Kon's head up by his hair.

"Wha… what do you mean? You have her!"

"What?" Satan yells as Inace and I look at each other.

"If Satan doesn't have Daphne, then who does?" Inace says under her breath as I continue to look in on these new developments.

"What do you mean I already have her?"

"Some guy in a trench-coat and fedora kidnapped her from me… told me to go to hell if I wanted to save her…" and as Kon says this, Satan's face flushes with anger.

"CHAOS!!!" Satan screams as he teleports with Dharc, Skyla and Fade in tow. They reappear seconds later with Chaos being held in check by the Werewolves and Daphne in Satan's arms.

"You!" Chaos yells as he tries to sprint towards Kon but is blasted by Hellfire shot by Satan, which sears his flesh.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to do this Chaos. I knew you had something in store for the baby, but I didn't think you'd try to corrupt her right underneath my own nose! But it was doomed to failure. And now little one…" Satan says as he conjures up a table and lays little Daphne on it. A knife appears in his hand…

"It's time for you to…" Satan says as he raises the knife above his head only to see me come out of nowhere and slice off his hand with my flaming sword. I grab Daphne and then cut Kon-El's bonds.

"Up and at them Kon, we need to leave. Inace!" I yell.

"Hear you Zauriel!" She says as she starts creating a portal to get us out of Hell.

"I didn't know she could create portals…" Kon says weakly as I drag him and Daphne into the portal.

"No! I worked too hard for all of this to have it be destroyed by you! If I am to be damned, then you shall too!" I hear Chaos yell as he shoots what remains of his demonic energy at us. It misses me, but hits Inace, disrupting her teleportation spell. The sudden whip of mystical energy being disrupted caught me by surprise and I dropped both Daphne and Kon-El and they disappeared before my eyes.

Kon-El was spitted out into a frozen wasteland where he hit the blood-red snow hard.

"Ugghh… Inace? Daphne? Zauriel? Anyone here?" Kon yells only to hear a faint echo.

"Got…got to get out of here…" Kon thinks as he jumps into the air only to fall to the ground…

"Oh no… no… my powers are… gone!?!"

-TBC-


	5. Alone and Powerless.

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

Things are not good. I'm back in Heaven, only because Inace's spell whipped me here instead of Gotham City like I was planning on doing. Inace was whipped back to her fairy realm, while Kon-El was deposited in the North Pole. I can't sense Daphne anywhere and that scares me. And right now Kon-El has wrapped his shredded leather trench coat over himself and is struggling forward through the barren blood-soaked wasteland. He is trying to ignore the cold wind nipping at his face and the blood snow that's hitting his face…

And as valiantly as he tries, he fails. Unable to support himself any longer, Kon-El collapses into the snow.

"I…I...I'm so cold…. So cold…" Kon thinks to himself as he can feel the icy touch of death upon him…

Then a beam of light shoots out of the sky and lands. The beam of light takes the form of a woman, although there are no features to her body, just curves, eyes and lips.

"Relax Kon-El, I am here to help." She says in a soothing tone of voice that Kon slightly recognizes.

"There is an old cabin 1 mile away from here. And past that is a Mountain. On top of that mountain you shall find… Sanctuary."

"How… how am I…" Kon says weakly as she holds his face up and kisses him on the lips. Kon closes his eyes as he suddenly feels a surge of energy through him and he feels better than ever. But when he opens them up again he finds that the woman is gone.

"She… she's gone? Or was she never really here?" Kon thinks to himself as the cold wind renews its assault on Kon's skin so he wraps the trench coat nice and tight around himself and continues his trek.

And as Kon-El hikes his way through the bloody snow, I turn my gaze from him to look back into Hell.

"I HAD HER IN MY HANDS AND SHE GOT AWAY!" Satan roars as he grabs the closest thing near him (which happened to be a very unlucky demon flunky) and scorched it with his hellfire. He then turns his gaze towards Chaos who is chained up to a wall.

"Chaos, Chaos, Chaos… if you just would've given me the Baby, everything would just be so much better. You'd still have your position, as one of my lieutenants, the Daughter of God would be dead… AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO SEE ME IN A BAD MOOD!" Satan yells as he conjures up a knife and drives it deep into Chaos's chest.

"Heh… a-at least I got to see the Baby within your grasp only to be ripped away. The look on your face was priceless when that angel sliced off your hand and stole the Baby away from you… I wished I had a camera because it was a Kodak moment…" Chaos weakly said as Satan shot hellfire at Chaos's head.

"Oooohhhh… didn't like the feel of that? Well, get used to it because once I strip you of your demonic status, you'll be subjugated to it every single moment for the rest of your misbegotten existence."

"Well, I've got one thing to say to you…"

"And that is?"

"Good-bye." Chaos says with a little smile as he disappears into a puff of smoke.

Satan stands there. But while the demons around him and the Werewolves are expecting him to get severely angry…

… it's scarier to see Satan smiling at this incident.

"Master, why are you smiling at Chaos's escape?" a little red demon asks weakly as he steps up to Satan.

"Because my little demon, I planned it this way. I could've easily prevented him from escaping… but where's the fun in that? It's much more fun letting Chaos think he actually got away, let him make new plans, then show him how utterly futile all of his attempts where when I hunt him down and crush him like a bug. There's nothing quite like shattering dreams. Also, the hatred he feels for the Slayer will play well for me also. Chaos didn't actually plan on the Slayer storming Hell, so he'll undoubtedly go after him and if we're lucky, he'll destroy the Slayer for me. Now, my Werewolves 3… go to Earth and try to find any traces of the Daughter of God so that we may finally rid ourselves of this little… problem." Satan says as he picks up a hammer and walks over to a skanky looking female.

"Would you please excuse me, I'd like to be alone for this one." Satan says with a wicked smile as he raises his hammer and starts beating on the chained woman.

Not wanting to watch such a sordid affair, I turn my eyes back to Kon-El to see that he has indeed found the old cabin.

"I-I… I guess that wasn't a hallucination after all…" Kon says with a bit of a cold stutter as he opens the door and stumbles inside. He looks around to see the skeletons of former workers that he figures must've died from the cold. Kon looks around to see everything in a rather worn but still useable state. Kon found a backpack which he started putting various supplies in, like a pair of Ice Hooks he found, extra clothing, some pieces of wood lying around that he planned on using to make a fire later, and various other things.

Kon then took off his trench coat, put on a snow coat he took off of one of the skeletons, and he raided the closet where he found a scarf which he put on and a ski mask which he also put on.

Now set with equipment, he put on the backpack and headed back out into the snow. The wind really started blowing, making even more blood snow fly into the air.

With his new coat, scarf and mask, the cold wind didn't bother him much and the trek to the mountain that the apparition told him about didn't seem so far away. Before he knew it, the mountain was in view.

And Kon tried looking up to see the 'Sanctuary' that the apparition mentioned but he couldn't. So Kon-El continued trekking and found himself at the base of the Mountain.

"I guess this is where I start." Kon said under his breath as he took out his two Ice Hooks and with his right hand plunged it into the rock a bit above his head. He lifted himself a bit with it, and then plunged his left hand, plunged the second Ice Hook into the rock a bit above where he made his incision with his right hook. He then repeated again with his right hook. Then with his left. After 3 more of these incisions, his feet were completely off the ground and at least a foot in the air.

Kon-El continued this for an hour and he was far off of the ground. He could still see the ground, but a fall from this height would really do a job on his body. Kon continued with his climb. He was making far good process and by the next time he dared look downwards, he could barely see the ground. 

At this point in time, Kon-El was trying to take his mind off of the climb up the mountain (Kon-El didn't like the fact that he didn't know how far up he needed to go to find this 'Sanctuary') and the fact that if he were to fall it would probably kill him. So he started to mentally play the tune of Grieg's "In The Hall of the Mountain King'.

He started timing his incisions to the beat of the song, which he started humming.

"Hm, hm hm hm hm hm hm… hm hm…. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm… ra ta ra ta ta ta ta ra ta ta ta ta… da da da, da da da da da…." Kon hummed as he was nearing the end of the song. And at this point, he started doing his incisions faster and faster along with the beat.

"Ra ta da da da da…. Ra ta da da da… da dum, da dum… hm hm hm hm… da dum, da dum, da da da da da dum, da dum, da dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum… da dum!" Kon said not noticing that by going so fast, his incisions weren't going in so far, so when he incised his left one, when he tried pulling up on it, it gave way and Kon nearly fell!

Luckily he didn't drop his left Ice Hook and he was barely hanging onto his Right Ice Hook. He quickly plunged his left one back into the wall nice and hard and took a little breather.

"Note to self, never ever go fast when climbing a mountain or think about fast paced music…" Kon thought to himself as he continued his climb abliet without the mental music.

He finally reached a level where things seemed to level off. At this time it was noticeably nighttime so Kon decided to take a break. One of the extra things Kon packed was a tent and he quickly set it up. He also picked up a handful of the bloody snow and shoved it into his mouth since he had gone a long time with out blood. Kon-El also took out the pieces of wood and set them together.

And instinctively he used his heat-vision to try to start the fire never thinking about what happened. When the heat beam shot out of his eyes, without the protection of his Telekinetic field, the beam melted his eyes as the shot came out, also burning his eye-lids and eye lashes horribly. Kon screamed in pain when this happened and he fell on his back.

Kon's vampiric healing factor kicked in which immediately started re-growing his eyeballs as well as reweaving his burnt skin. And when he could finally see again, he noticed that his heat-vision missed its target completely. His head snapped back when the pain set in, so that not a spark of fire came close to the wood. Kon was about to try again when flashes of the pain crept back up upon him and he couldn't bring himself to feel the pain of his eyeballs melting again. So he just went into his tent and slept the night cold and chilly like hamburger in the freezer.

Although the cold wind crept upon his back, Kon-El slept and Kon-El dreamed.

Kon was flying in his old Superboy costume (but with a cape) whipping through the clouds with a sense of enjoyment. He came down upon his little Compound nestled in the hills of Hawaii. As he flew down, he saw Tana with a baby in her arms and two little kids running around the yard.

But I'll let Kon-El tell the rest since it's his dream.

I glide down from the air to see my two little kids playing tag. It warms my heart to see my legacy to the world running around the yard already wearing custom made Superboy/girl costumes that they'll wear when I start training them.

"Daddy!" My little Rox-El yells as she stops chasing her brother Mark-El and comes up to me.

"Pumpkin! How are you!" I say with a smile on my face as I pick her up and give her a big super hug.

"Good, but I got tagged and I can't catch up to Mark." Rox says as she starts pouting.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get him." I say as I kiss her on the cheek. Lord, I love watching these two do stuff like this. It's stuff that I was bereft of doing because I was grown in a clone tank so it warms my heart just watching those two go at it. I then feel a little tug on my cape and I look down to see that it's Mark.

I put down Rox and pick Mark up. I throw him in the air and he just giggles at it.

"And how's my little guy doing today?"

"Good dad! I was just beating Rox at Tag!" I laugh because as I put Mark down, Rox quickly retaliates that the game isn't finished yet and they start arguing. At this time I look over at my wife Tana who is smiling.

I calmly walk over to her and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm… thanks for the kiss." She says with a sexy smile.

"Anytime. How was your day, honey?"

"Pretty good, just keeping an eye on the kids. How was your day?"

"Really good. Stopped a few low-grade villains, dropped in on Clark and Lois, patrolled Metropolis and the USA a couple of times before coming home. How's little Van doing?" I ask as I rub my little baby boy's small head.

"He's been a very good boy today. Could you hold him for minute while I get something to drink?"

"Love too." I say as she hands my Van and I rock him back and forth in my arms. I continue to look at him when his features start to distort and he turns from a boy into a girl with spurts of red hair on her head. 

"Daphne?" Kon-El slowly asks as the dream fades and Kon-El wakes up. He looks around him to see no traces of Mark, Rox, Van, or Tana. And Kon weeps because the life he so desperately wants to have has disappeared into the mist and the grim reality of being a vampire slayer sets back in. After crying for about a minute, Kon wipes off his tears, puts his coat back on and goes outside to fold the tent up and resume his climb upwards. After putting everything back into his backpack, Kon takes his two Ice Hooks and begins his journey anew.

When Kon-El starts his climb it is about 12:00. The climb is long and more than six hours pass with no sign of a level plane or the 'Sanctuary'. Along the way, Kon takes small breaks and just hugs the wall… giving his arms rest from the long upward climb.

As he goes higher and higher, the air starts getting thinner and that's starts becoming a problem for Kon-El, making him take more and more breaks.

Finally around 9:00 Kon-El reaches a level plane and his destination…

Superman's abandoned Fortress of Solitude.

"Whoa, I remember Clark telling me that the Fortress was re-designed by I didn't think that it was going to be a Sphere…" Kon says under his breath as he walks up to it.

"Open." Kon says. Nothing happens.

"Okay, maybe I'm not doing this right." Kon thinks as he says… "I'm Kon-El, friend of Superman." Thinking that maybe its voice activated. Kon tries pushing on it or trying to twist certain parts open and nothing's working.

"Damnit, why won't you open!" Kon yells as he starts banging on it.

"LET ME IN!" Kon screams as he bangs on it harder and harder but nothing happens.

"Let… let… let me in…" Kon says weakly as he falls to his knees and tears start to flow. Being too tired for anything after his long climb and his emotional outburst, Kon lies down on the ground and falls asleep.

Now I turn my gaze from Kon-El to the training camp of the Royal Knights of the Bat just outside the Royal Palace.

Michael Hammer is practicing himself in the 'agility' room, so that he can improve to be just a bit limber than the Slayer himself. Hopefully that'll give him more of an edge in the next battle.

Michael runs through the gambit, leaping over self-made chasms, jumping through hoops, rolling across the floor to miss slicing blades that come out of the wall. By the time he makes it through he is sweating profusely. 

"My time?" Michael asks one of his lower Knight's who was watching.

"Hmm… you've improved by 5 seconds."

"5 seconds… I need to be faster than that…" Michael curses himself as an attendant bursts in.

"Sir, Knight Lestat requires your assistance."

"Fine, I'll be right there." Michael says as he wipes the sweat off of his brow and walks out into the main courtyard where he looks at 25+ vampires all doing vigorous exercises as part of their daily routine.

"What's the problem Knight Lestat?"

"It's these things! *Gestures to the wrist mounted swords on both wrists of his armor* I just don't see the point of them. While I've been here I haven't been able to do any damage. I'd rather have a sword instead."

"Ah, while I do prefer the sword myself these attached swords work very good as well. For example, they can never be knocked out of your hands since they're attached to the armor around your wrist. Two, as you get better with them, you make your own form of battle that's your own and no one can copy it. My own commander before I got the position had a unique battle form. I guess he studied ballet and acrobatics because he would do flips and twirls in the air with his swords and end cutting his enemy into tiny little ribbons. *Michael gets behind Lestat and grabs his hands showing him various attacks* Third, every move you make is an attack for the enemy even when meant defensively. That way he'll always be on the defensive and there's not a lot that he can do to stop you." Michael says as he lets go of Lestat's hands and walks around to the front of Lestat.

"Thanks sir! I'll practice harder with it!"

"You do that cadet." Michael says as Lestat wonders off to go practice with his wrist mounted swords. Michael walks over back to the Agility area to continue practicing and hopefully shave off more than five seconds of his recorded time…

At this time Kon-El is no longer laying in the snow. He is now lying on a pile of vines that resemble a hammock. Kon weakly opens his eyes to see himself no longer resting in the snow but in this new place. He looks around to see a long green haired woman pouring some water in a glass. When his eyes focus better he sees that she is sporting wings on her back.

"Wh…where am I…" Kon asks weakly.

"Ah, you're finally awake." The woman says in a soft sweet voice. She turns around and we see that she has golden eyes and is wearing absolutely no clothing.

"I…Inace is that you?" Kon says in a disbelieving voice.

"Yep, welcome to my humble abode in the Fairy Dimension. Here, have a drink, you're not feeling so well." She said as she put the cup against Kon's mouth and he drank some water.

"What's the matter with me…"

"You got Frostbite from sleeping out in the snow. You're healing factor is trying to fix it, but the cold weather wasn't helping. So I brought you here. This water is an elixir that should help fight it off too." She says as Kon takes a few more sips and gets stronger as a result. 

As Kon keeps getting better, he gets a good look at Inace. In her small form, he could hardly make out any of her features except for her squeaky voice and her wings.

"I must say, I would've known you were this cute and naked when I first met you Inace I would've asked to visit your home a lot sooner…" Kon says in jest as he hands her the empty glass.

"Reverting to type, huh? If I would've know you'd treat me nicer based on my looks I would've brought you here sooner." Inace says as she walks back over to the counter to pour more of the elixir.

"So…ugh… have… you found… Daphne?" Kon groaned as his face started turning white and his mouth opened slightly showing his fangs. A look of pure lust ran over his face.

"No… not yet. I've searched the Earth on my own for her but I can't find her. I was going to start searching again for her when I found you…" And as Inace was talking, Kon slowly crept up on her with his fangs prominently showing. As he was about ready to grab Inace by the throat with his left hand when suddenly he started quivering and ran to the corner.

"Kon?" Inace asked as she saw Kon hiding in a corner.

"Get me some blood! Please, get me some blood!" Kon starts yelling as Inace as Inace held out her hand and Kon-El's container filled with blood appeared in it.

"Here you go…" Inace says as Kon grabs it from her hand and literally splashes blood all over himself.

"You didn't have to get my place all bloody!"

"S…sorry about that… it's just that I must've gone without blood for too long, I felt the bloodlust coming on again…"

"Bloodlust?"

"It's where pure instinct takes over and you feed on anyone or anything in the surrounding area for blood. I was about to do it to you when I stopped myself." Kon said softly as he rose back up.

"Inace, could you do me a favor? You found me by the metal sphere right? Could you teleport both of us inside it?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because that's where one of my dearest friends use to live, and a vision said I'd find 'Sanctuary' there. And once we're in there, we'll start looking for Daphne."

"Okay." Inace said as they both were now standing outside of the Sphere in the snow. Kon looked back at Inace to see her now back in her small form.

"Hey Inace, why don't you just grow as big as me why you're in this world?"

"You don't understand Kon-El, this IS my size. I just shrunk you so you could fit into my house so I could heal you." And before Kon would even say anything about that little revelation, she concentrated again and they were now standing in the middle of the Fortress of Solitude.

"Whoa… this version of the Fortress is a lot better than the one Clark previously had!" Kon said in a stunned voice because of how big the fortress actually is and how it could be held in such a small sphere.

"Halt! Halt intruders, identify yourselves immediately!" Chief robot Kelex said as it floated down.

"Whoa, no need to get hostile!" Kon said and a little line went across Kelex's head.

"Master Kal-El, is that you?"

"No, it's not Kal-El it's Kon-El, adopted member of the El family better known as the clone Superboy."

"Clone?" Inace thought to herself as Kelex ran scans on Kon-El to see if it was indeed him.

"Greetings Kon-El, it has been a few years since you're last visit. You're DNA has altered slightly, could you tell me why?"

"I'd rather not go into now if you'd mind Kelex."

"Would you happen to know what has happened to Master Kal?"

"Please Kelex, I don't want to answer any questions pertaining to the disappearances of any heroes right now. Could you just do me one favor?"

"What is it Kon-El?"

"I would like tests run on my brain. My Telekinetic powers have shut down and I want to know if I can re-start them."

"Certainly Kon-El. This way…" Kelex led Kon down one of the halls while Inace floated around looking at the Fortress's holograms.

An hour passed as every brain test originated on Earth and Krypton were performed on Kon-El. Kon had X-rays taken of his brain, had micro robots journey inside his body to take clear pictures, the works.

At the end of it, Kon was anxious to see the results.

"So Kelex, what's the verdict on it?"

"All we can ascertain Kon-El is that some sort of magical field surrounds the area of the brain that controls your Telekinesis. We believe that it's interrupting the signal output that alerts your TTK to function so it in a sense believes that you are asleep and so it isn't on. We believe that if you use Torquasm Vo, you can enter your own mind and expunge the mystical energy allowing you to regain your Telekinesis. Although Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian technique so it will take a while to teach you it…" 

"Thank you Kelex, I need to go to the monitor room now. We'll discuss this later." Kon interjects cutting off Kelex's statement.

As Kon walks around the Fortress, he can't help but be amazed. All of the structure's, the holograms, the robot's all held within a tiny little sphere. It boggles his mind a bit but he likes it. Better than the hollowed out caves or wrecked buildings he's been staying in for the past 45 years. When Kon-El finally got to the monitor room, he saw Inace there already doing a scan of the Earth for Daphne.

"Found any traces of her yet?" Kon asks.

"None. I only scanned half of the world for her and found nothing. You take a break and I'll tell you the results when they're done." Inace says as he leaves the room and heads to a Holographic training room. When Kon-El leaves, the door behind him dematerializes and than a booming voice asks…

"What would you like for us to generate for you?"

"A single target, molded after police targets to judge accuracy. And holographic stakes for me to us."

"Very well." The computer booms as a single Stake appears in his hand and at the end of the room a single target appears.

Kon-El then lines up his stake with the target and throws it. It moves a bit to the left and misses the Bulls-eye hitting the inner circle. And before Kon can say anything, another stake appears in his hand.

"I like this place." Kon thinks to himself as he throws his second stake. This one moves too far to the right and misses the bulls-eye. Kon this time threw the third stake on instinct and it hit the bulls-eye and the hologram stakes disappeared.

"Hmmm… so it took my three tries to get a bulls-eye… lets see if I can break it…" Kon thinks as he throws another stake that goes just above the bulls-eye. Kon tries again and goes a bit below. With the third try he got the bulls-eye again.

Then with each stake that appeared in his hand, he just hastily threw it and with every single one he got a bulls-eye.

"Heh, if Bruce were here I'd have to owe him some money…" Kon laughed to himself as he thought back to an instance of when he was training with Bruce…

"Bruce! Why do I have to learn to throw stakes by hand! With my Tactile Telekinesis evolving to full blow Telekinesis, I can mentally throw them so they hit the bulls-eye every time!" I yelled as I threw another one blasted stake to just have it bounce off the stupid target…

"You're right Kon, with your Telekinesis you could just use that to hit the target everytime. But what happens if you were to ever lose it?"

"Ah come on, that's subjective…"

"No, answer me this. What happens if you lose your Telekinesis and you have to throw a stake a long way and with pinpoint accuracy?"

"I probably couldn't do it… but that's only if I ever loose my Telekinesis and I probably won't!" I say in defense.

"You can't bet people's lives on that though! In this business you have to be prepared for any and all contingencies. Besides, I'll bet you money that one day you'll have to use your own hand skills someday because your precious Telekinesis won't be there to back you up! That is if you continue your training to prove me wrong…"

"Oh you don't even have to tempt me with valueless money, proving you wrong is all the conviction I need!" I say as I pick up a stake and continue anew.

And just as Kon snaps out of his daydream Inace comes in the room.

"Bad news Kon, I can't find any traces of Daphne. Even this 'Kryptonian' technology can't find her."

"Okay, we need to start at the beginning again. One: Does Daphne has any magical presence or money that would make her immune to technology or magic means of finding her?"

"No. In fact, her very body is unique and distinguishes her from normal humans."

"Two: Just what happened when you were zapped by Chaos? That may help us find her."

"All I know is that I was trying to teleport us to Gotham City when he zapped me. And the way Fairy magic works is our minds is what creates portals more than gestures or words like Earth-based magic. Now, when he zapped me, my first thought was to go to someplace I'm absolutely sure I would be safe. That not only translated to me, but to every one as well."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Zauriel probably got sent to Heaven due to the fact that you nor I have seen him, you got zapped to your fairy house, and I got zapped here. At first I didn't understand why, but I had completely forgotten about the Fortress and I would naturally feel safe here. But the question is where would Daphne feel safe? Where on… on Earth…" Kon started saying slowly as a sudden inclination of where Daphne could be hit him.

"I've got it! Kelex!" Kon yells as the little robot floats over to him.

"Yes Kon-El?"

"Is there a JLA transporter here in the Fortress?"

"Why yes there is. It is also still functional. It is located back in the monitor room."

"Thanks a million, get it up and running!" Kon yells as he runs from the Holo room to the Monitor Room.

"Kon, wait up! Where are you going?" Inace says as she flies behind him.

"To the JLA Watchtower. I believe that's where Daphne is. After I beam up, you do so as well."

As the Teleporter hums, Kon finds himself transported from the Fortress of Solitude to the abandoned JLA Watchtower.

At first chills go down Kon-El's spine since he hasn't been here since the great massacre. The air is stale, breathable but resembling that of a tomb. As soon as he takes a few steps forwards to look down a hall, his enhanced hearing picks up cooing and a male voice speaking. Then Inace appears in the Teleporter as well.

"Kon, what…"

"Ssssshhhh. I figured she got sent up here because there's no place on Earth she'd feel safe if it wasn't by our sides. On Earth, the Vampires or Satan could easily locate her and kill her if unprotected. The only place she would be safe is off-planet and I figured this place had a radical energy system and would probably still be working even today." Kon says as he puts his hand up against Inace. Kon then slinks forward concentrating on where the sounds are coming from. He continues to slink forward and that's when he reaches the main chamber of the Watchtower where the JLA used to hold meetings and where the sounds are coming from.

Kon turns the corner and he sees Daphne and a man who has silver hair.

"Who are you?!" The silver haired man asks as energy begins to crackle around his hand. But before he does anything the baby starts cooing again and starts crawling towards Kon-El.

"Da-da!" She says with a giggle as Kon comes forward and picks her up. He sighs a bit because if he heard what he thinks he heard… but Kon puts that out of his mind as he looks at the Silver haired man and his armor and then recognizes it.

"Wait a second, you're Triumph aren't you!?"

"Y…you know me?" Triumph says as the magnetic energy that was crackling around his hand dissipates. 

"Yeah, but I thought you were frozen in Ice by the Spectre!"

"So… so did I… but I felt myself on the ground with water all around me… and this baby at my feet… but who are you? And why is the Sun black?"

"Hoo boy. All right Triumph, I'm named Kon-El although I'm generally known as the Slayer on Earth. Follow Inace, I and Daphne back to Earth so we could explain everything to you."

1 Hour Later…

"You mean almost all the heroes are dead, Vampires rule the Earth, and this is the Daughter of God?!? What nightmare have I awakened into?"

"You're not the only one who wonders. But Triumph, you've been given a second chance to do good. So would you join with us to help look after Daphne and help us try to turn the world back into what it used to be?" Kon said as he was a bit disgusted at himself for even saying something as corny as that…

"I'm starting to sound like Zauriel…" Kon thinks to himself.

"O…okay. I'll do it."

"Now if you would excuse me, it's time for me to learn Torquasm Vo."

-TBC-


	6. Old Haunts.

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

As I walk on, the mist parts and I see my opponent standing there in his usual bright red armor.

"Challenging me again, I see. When will you learn that you can't beat the power of Satan?" He says with a laugh beneath his iron mask.

"Only when it's proven that Superman was actually gay." I say with a laugh as I concentrate to create a sword in my hands. When I do that, a blue armor forms around me. And then a helmet forms around my face.

"I guess I'll just have to beat the idea into your head." The red armored man says as he swings his sword above his head and brings it down trying to chop me in half. I raise my sword up to block his.

He gives me a swift kick to my gut knocking me backwards. He leaps forward hoping to send his sword through my chest. I swing my sword to the left deflecting his and then slice back towards the right cutting through his armor and scoring first blood.

Angered by this, the man raises his hand and spews Hell-Fire at me. My sword gets caught in it's blast reducing it (and the hand that was holding it) to ashes.

I let out a howl of pain as I fall to the ground. I start concentrating on creating a sword for my other hand as pain begins to shoot through my entire body and I see a faint green glow in the distance…

That's when I recognize it as Kryptonite.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're defeated again. I just want you to know I could've defeated you the moment you go here. I just wanted you to think you were on top of the battle before I pulled the rug from beneath your feet." The man says as he picks up the Kryptonite Rock and mentally reshapes it into a glowing green sword.

"Bye-bye." He says as he brings the sword down…

"Yeeaaaaaarrrrgh!" I scream as I feel it pierces my skin and as I awake from my Torquasm Vo trance.

"Master Kon! Are you all right?" Kelex said as he floated up near my face…

"NO! I lost again!" Kon yells as he brings his fist and putting it through the table in front of him.

"Master Kon-El, you just need a bit more practice with Torquasm Vo…"

"No! I've been practicing for 3 days straight and all I do is lose! I'm tired of it!" Kon angrily said as he got up from the chair and stomped out of the practice room.

As Kon walked, he quickly looked into an empty room that had been made specifically for Daphne. He saw her in her new crib asleep with a specifically made, Monitor Robot watching over her. With that done, he continued to walk down the Hall to where his room was located. He went inside, put on his repaired trench coat, picked up his backpack, and continued his trek down the hall.

"Hi Kon, were are you going?" Inace asked as she flew up to his face. Triumph was right behind here.

"None of your business Tinkerbell. I just want to be by myself alright?" Kon said as he looked away from her and kept walking.

"Sheesh… just when I think I've got him all figured out… Anyway, why don't I show you the monitor room Will?" 

"Okay Inace, this is still is a lot to take in…" Will MacIntyre aka Triumph said as they continue to walk on. They also stop by to check on Daphne… and when they do, Triumph grows a wicked smile on his face that quickly fades.

Kon-El had now reached his destination. The JLA Teleporter that Superman put in to allow him access to the Watchtower and other places.

"Computer, can you program the Teleporter to link up with the one located in the Batcave, owned and operated by JLA member Batman?" Kon asks as the Computer clicks and whirls as it feeds in a new teleportation frequency.

"Yes, new frequency loaded." The computer hummed as Kon-El stepped inside and instantaneously found himself transported to the Batcave.

A chill went down Kon's spine as he looked around the place. Virtually left untouched since he was last here some 45+ years ago. Kon walked down a corridor and into a section that a long time ago was his bedroom. He checked his closet to see what little remained of his Superboy costume, which mostly had been consumed by moths. He also checked beside his now tattered bed where a little desk sat and CD's were collected on top.

"Yes! I was hoping they were here!" Kon said as a huge smile grew on his face. I wish we had cameras in Heaven because this was a once in a lifetime event to see Kon smile and a Kodak moment to boot.

"Here's my Millennium Classic Rock Party CD, Bad Company, Stray Cats, Brian Setzer Orchestra, Classics in Rhythm, Beatles…" Kon said as he just looked through his entire CD collection. 

And a little flashback occurred as Kon thought of the last time he listened to any of these CD's…

"Kon! KON!" Bruce yelled at me interrupting my listening of Kid Rock.

"What?" I asked as I took off my headphones.

"It's time to go on patrol. It gets a bit annoying to have to scream at the top of my lungs to get you to hear me. And do you really have to tap into my generator's to listen to music?"

"In a word? Yes. Listen Bruce, I know you don't understand why I like my music, but you're not exactly going through what I am either. The music helps me relax and forget my problems even if it's a few minutes. It's my escape from reality."

"Well… we'll discuss it later after our patrol okay?"

"Uh-huh." Kon says as he snaps back from his flashback.

"It'll be nice to be able to fantasize again…" Kon says softly as he begins to pick up 5 CD's at a time and puts them into his backpack. After he's finished, Kon heads back to the JLA teleporter to jump back to the Fortress. But when he gets there, his enhanced hearing picks up some voices.

So against better judgement, he puts his backpack down by the Teleporter and heads to where the sound is originating from.

Kon makes his way through the catacombs of the Batcave and comes upon the entrance to see two female vampires looking and talking.

"Would you look at this place… I thought Joseph was lying about this place but it is magnificent…" one female vampire with dyed blue hair said.

"Yep and rumor has it that this is where the 'Batman' lived and where he taught that damnable Slayer…" the other one who had dyed orange hair said as Kon grabbed two stakes from his belt.

"Well Bruce, here's the money shot." Kon says to himself as he raises both of them up…, lines up the shot… and then throws them.

One stake imbeds itself in the orange-headed vampire's head, while the other one impales itself into the blue haired vampire's left arm. She falls to the ground in pain.

Not messing a beat, Kon runs forward from the corner he was skulking in and jumps on her back.

"Die!" Kon yells as he rips the stake out of her arm and plunges it into her head. Just as Kon finishes with that, he hears footsteps behind him and he turns to see somewhere around 12 to 16 Vampire's standing before him.

"That bastard just killed Stacey and Judy!" One yells as Judy's body reduces itself to ashes.

"Uh… Hi?" Kon says with a nervous smile…

"Since I invited everyone here to check this place out and to check out these weapons I found… *Guy says as he brings out a futuristic-type of gun* let's use them to kill this bastard!"

"Right on Joseph!" another male vampire says as every single one of them brings out versions of the gun Joseph himself is brandishing.

"Oh shit…" Kon thinks to himself as he springs off the ground and then rolls for cover as all the Vampires start shooting at him.

"Damnit, they're using some type of weapons that Bruce must've thought up… he never did tell me anything about the various 'projects' he was working on. _Thanks a LOT Bruce!_" Kon thinks as he starts running down a hall.

"I think that guy was the Slayer! I caught a glimpse of an 'S' on his chest!"

"Alright! Arnold, I must say finding this cave has been the best. If we bag the Slayer, we'll be in the Queens favor!" Joseph said as he started chasing after him.

"I heard the Slayer had some sort of Superpowers. Isn't it strange for him to run?"

"Nah, I've never bought into the idea that he had powers. Sure, some people claim that he does, but all I know is that he's half human/half vampire so he only has half of our abilities. Now let's hunt the son of a bitch!" Joseph said as he led his band of vampire friends to hunt down the Slayer. They run after Kon-El and see him go down the hall. They follow him as he turns a corner but when they do, they don't see any signs of him only a long corridor with many corners to hide in.

"Fan out! Find his ass and smoke it! After we do will bring some of his ashes and clothes to the Queen. Then we'll Phar-tay!" Joseph says as they all spread out.

Unbeknownst to them, the corridor is long and on each side are bars. They extend from the one wall over the ceiling to the other one. And if they 'd looked up, they would've seen Kon-El hanging onto the bars for dear life.

Kon then shifts around to lodge his feet into the bars, hanging upside down holding on to the bars with his hands, (so his face is facing the floor now and not the ceiling) so he can keep an eye on the vampires and trying to think of a way out of this mess.

"Okay, I'm outnumbered what seems to be 16 to 1, they have what seems to be experimental weapons of Bruce's, I only have a few stakes left, and I don't have my powers. What lovely odds." Kon thinks to himself as he continues to eye the grounds…

We leave Kon hanging as it were to look in on the Royal Castle.

"So that's it. We can find no traces of the Slayer in this continent. It's like he's fallen off the face of the Earth!" Scarlet says as she looks up from the report she's reading to see that Victoria is bored.

"And if he's gone then we can't find the baby… *Victoria thinks and then looks at Bart who is just staring blankly around the room* I've got a lot on my mind right now Scarlet, you're relived for the day. I'm going to take Bart for a walk." Victoria says as he unchains Bart from the throne and wraps his chains around her wrist.

"Walk.. alk… alk… alk…" Bart stutters as she pulls on his chain and he follows along.

"Good, I have some time alone for myself now…" Scarlet says as she exits the throne room and heads to her bedroom.

Now, Victoria with Bart had exited the palace to a place that has stone walls but no ceiling. This place has become her 'Garden'. Not in the sense of plants since almost all plants have died since they cannot drink blood, but a Garden filled with fountains that spurt blood and little terraces where her trained vampire bats sit to rest before they fly off to suck on blood or perform tricks.

"This is such a beautiful place isn't it Bart? It's much better than how it was…"

"Yes… es… es… es… es…"

"Then why does the Slayer seek to change it? Can't he see it's for the better this way? I've rid the world of war, disease, and food shortage!"

"Shortage… age… age… age…"

"I've worked so long and hard these centuries to finally build a place for my children to live in peace and harmony. Satan promised me that this world would be ours forever! But now it's all thrown into turmoil, because God has sent down a child and entrusted it to that petulant boy the Slayer." Victoria said as her face grew with anger and resentment towards the Slayer.

"Slayer… ayer… ayer…" 

"Quiet Animal! I'm getting tired of hearing your repetitiveness!" Victoria growled as he yanked his chain hard cutting off oxygen. 

"And as for you Slayer… I've been tolerating your presence as a mere annoyance, thinking that with time you'd see the light… but I will not let my children's livelihood be destroyed by you or the 'Savior'. I swear it." Victoria said in her head as she sly smile grew on her face...

for while thinking to herself, two little children, one boy and one girl, climbed over the walls into her 'Garden' and they haven't seen her or Bart yet.

"I don't know if we should be here Jonathan…" the little girl said as she looked around only to see fountains and vampire bats sitting around.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, we're here to see if there's any salvageable food… then we'll go back underground." Jonathan said as he took a few steps forward and then caught eyes with Victoria.

"No! Run, Elizabeth, Run! This is a vampire home!" Jonathan shrieked in terror as they started trying to climb back up the wall. But it was too late for them.

"Fetch the humans, Bart." Victoria said as she let go of Bart's chains.

"YES!" Bart yelled as he started running towards them at super-speed.

With a growling sound, he tore into the kids, biting them in the necks and ripping them to shreds. A leg from the little girl Elizabeth went flying into the air and landed besides Victoria's feet.

She picked it up and squeezed what blood was left in it into her mouth. Then she took a big bite out of her leg. Victoria smiled as a thought came to her.

At this point in time, Bart had finished ripping apart the little kids and all that was left was some body parts strewn about and blood stains on the wall and floor. Bart then triumphantly walked back on all fours to Victoria.

"Mmmm… good Bart. Remind me later, for dinner I want one of those chicken's we've saved in cold storage. I've always heard that Chicken flesh tastes like humans and I want to see if it's true." She says as she continues her walk with Bart.

We leave that disturbing scene to glance into Scarlet's bedroom. Her room is filled with curtains the color of her name, trinkets of fallen heroes she has killed, a bed with sheets made of silk, and various other things. But her bedroom is not what we've come to see anyway for we are just travelling through her room to a special room specially made for her…

Her Organ room. In it she has a vintage pipe organ from the 1870's. In this day and age, there isn't any electricity left nor do the vampires need any… for many things we used to use for entertainment, they don't. Mostly because since Victoria and Scarlet are the main influences of the vampire society and since they were born in an age where things were simpler and music was more classical, that's what they use as entertainment. Besides doing things that are morally wrong in every sense of the word.

Scarlet now is looking through her Organ books for a good song to play. She comes upon a song that is a perennial favorite of the Vampires and an Opera they put on regularly for the Queens honor.

The Phantom of the Opera: Overture

Her delicate slim fingers push down on the keys to create a booming, haunting music that makes her smile. As the song progress's she no longer is looking at the lyrics, she merely has her eyes closed and swaying her head to the song.

Unknown to her, Michael enters the room because he can hear the music from outside the hall. He creeps in as quietly as possible not to disturb her. Michael loves watching Scarlet play her Organ and watching her almost rhythmic movements on the organ keys.

As Scarlet finishes up with the song she hits the final four keys and then throws her head back.

After she finished, she wipes the hairs that are drooping in front of her face from her swaying her head during the song when she hears clapping.

"That was beautiful as usual, love." Michael says as he comes up and bites her neck.

"Ouch… I guess you're in a sadomasochistic mood today aren't you?" Scarlet said with a smile.

"You bet. Are you finished or were you planning on any other songs?" Michael says as he puts his right hand over hers and presses down on a few keys resulting in a loud 'toot' from the Organ.

"No, no, I just wanted to play that song since it relaxes me… and then I might partake of a little fun then take a nap. Why are you here so early?"

"The trainee Knight Lestat finished his training today, so I let everybody have the day off because tomorrow we'll do the initiation rites to induct him as a full fledged Knight of the Bat."

"So I guess its back to my room. I'll get my tools."

"No need, I brought mine and they're by the bed." Michael says with a twinkle in his eye as he kisses Scarlet full on the mouth.

It's time for us to leave this place for no one should see the sick things that's about to transpire.

I turn my gaze back upon Kon-El who is still hanging upside down although he has thought of something that needs to be done…

"I'm going to have to blow this place up. I might be able to kill all the vampires here but if they were able to find this place others could too… and lord only knows how much more secret technology Bruce has hidden in here too… but first things first. How am I going to get off of here?" And almost exactly when that thought passed through his head, Joseph and the others converged on that spot.

"We've found no traces of the Slayer, Joseph. Do you think he ran?" a black haired female asked.

"I don't think so. He's a vampire killer and I don't think he'd pass up the opportunity to kill us. Arnold, you stay here. I'm going to lock the entrance so that if he is in here, he can't leave. The rest of you, search the catacombs again for any sign of him." Joseph said as he left for the entrance, the others went back down the catacombs and Arnold was standing right below Kon-El.

Now Kon-El had shifted his plan on just waiting because if he could hold out long enough and if the Vampires never noticed the bars, they might leave. But unfortunately for Kon-El, he had been hanging there for quite a while and by now he was starting to sweat.

At first it's nothing too bad, but then a drip of sweat ran down to his nose. It hung there and then fell much to Kon's horror right on the Vampire's arm.

"What the…" Arnold said as he looked up to see Kon-El hanging up on the Ceiling.

"Hey guys, I've found…" but before Arnold could finish the statement, Kon had dislodged his feet from the bars and let go with his hands. As he fell to the ground he got a stake out and just when he fell a few inches from Arnold's head; he shoved the stake right through his skull. Kon-El landed on his feet but falling from such a height caused a compression fracture of his knee.

"Yeaargh!" Kon screams as he feels his knee break. As a result, Kon develops a limp. Knowing that the other vampires will arrive soon to check out Arnold's cut off comment and Kon's own scream, he picks up the gun Arnold was carrying and scurries into the shadows.

"Damn it, I don't know what happened to my leg, but it hurts like hell. *Kon-El grimaces as he examines the gun* Don't know what type of ammo this thing uses, but it'll be a lot more useful to me than my stakes in my condition." Kon thinks as he limps into another catacomb.

Before he got very far, he turned a corner and ran into 3 vampires.

"There's the Slayer! Kill him!" but before any of them could whip their pistols out, Kon quickly pulled the trigger twice. Two blasts of energy shot out of the gun and blew the heads off two of the vampires. The third one turned to mist and ran away.

Kon instinctively wanted to follow the one to kill him, but he ignored the urge to do so and pushed forward. Soon, he entered the main room of the Batcave where the Batcomputer rests.

Without a moment to lose, Kon activated the computer and typed his own password to start the computer up.

"Welcome Kon-El: Slayer."

"Computer, does the Batcave has a self destruct system?"

"Yes, the Batcave has one in case of infiltration by a foreign enemies."

"I need you to activate it! The Batcave has been compromised!"

"What is the Password?" The computer booms in its electronic voice.

"There's a password? Kon-El: Slayer?" Kon asks as he is getting nervous standing out in a large room in front of a computer. He knows that a vampire will probably stumble in soon.

"Incorrect."

"Oh shit… um, Alvin Draper?"

"Incorrect."

"Bruce Wayne? *Incorrect* Batman? *Incorrect* Robin? *Incorrect* Jason Todd? *Incorrect* Alfred Pennyworth? *Incorrect*" Kon asked getting noticeably frustrated.

"Then what the hell is it?!?" Kon yells as a sudden inclination comes to him…

"Is it Thomas and Martha Wayne?"

"Correct. Do you want Automatic Self-destruct or Manual?"

"Manual!"

"When in safe distance, press the red trigger button to initiate Self-destruct." The computer boomed as a panel on the wall besides the computer slide open. Before Kon could react, he heard a gun cocking behind him and he ducked. The blast hit the computer screen and caused it to explode.

"You're going nowhere!" Joseph yelled as he shot 5 more blasts at Kon. Kon did a forward roll on the ground; he then leapt up into the air to jump over a terminal in his way and grabbed the trigger from the wall.

The trigger looked like a marker in the way it is shaped and had a bright red button on the top.

"You can't escape!" Joseph yelled as he ran after Kon-El.

Kon's injured knee was in the process of rebuilding itself, so he could run but just not very fast. Joseph was closing in behind him laying down fire.

Trying to get Joseph off his back, Kon did a twist jump into the air. When his rotation faced Joseph, Kon laid down his own fire, which made Joseph duck for cover. When Kon-El landed back down on the ground he continued to run.

On his way back to the JLA teleporter, he saw the rest of the vampires. He shot strafing fire to get the vampires out of his way, not taking any shots to kill them.

When Kon got to the teleporter, he grabbed his backpack and threw it in. He quickly said…

"Get the frequency for the Fortress of Solitude… I need to leave here!"

"Complied." The teleporter hummed back as it was powering up for Kon's departure.

"What do you think you're going to do in that thing? Make a collect call? There's no escape for you." Joseph said as he triumphantly strolled forward with his gun aimed at Kon's head.

"Actually, I'm making a call for home." Kon said with a winning smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Can you do me a favor though? When you visit Satan, tell him I said 'Hi'." Kon said as he leapt into the Teleporter and pressed down on the Manual trigger. 

The teleporter whisked him away as the Batcave exploded and the Vampires bodies were blown apart in every which way.

In that same instant Kon-El appeared in the Fortress. Inace had just finished helping the Monitor robot feed Daphne so when she came out of Daphne's room; she flew up to Kon-El.

"Kon, where the blazes have you been?"

"Oh, just getting some old things of mine. *Holds up his backpack* And playing a game of Cat and Mouse. Now if you'll excuse me Inace, I need to find Kelex, I'm going to restore my powers." Kon said as he walked triumphantly to his bedroom, put down his CD's and then headed back to the Practice Room.

He sat down on the holo-chair and called for Kelex.

"Yes Master Kon?"

"Help me back into the Torquasm Vo trance. I finally know how to get my powers back. And while I'm in there, please have one of the robots go over this piece of technology." Kon says as he hands Kelex the gun of Bruce's.

"Now close your eyes and envision your battlefield…" Kelex said as he put his steel fingers on my temple and I floated away…

When I opened my eyes I was back on the misty battlefield with my armored opponent staring at me.

"Challenging me again? I was hoping the last encounter would've told you that you can't beat me physically."

"You're right, I can't beat you physically. I've learned the best way to defeat a foe isn't necessarily to bludgeon them into submission. Creativity plays a part of it as well." I say as I concentrate to create a little plastic see-through water gun, which appears in my hands.

"A water gun?!? You're going to defeat me with a water gun?"

"Yep. You see, I also realized that our weaknesses are real here. Like how you picked out my weakness to Kryptonite from my subconsciouses. Guess what I picked out of yours?"

"No… you couldn't possibly…"

"Holy Water. Good bye." Kon says as he sprays the water at the Armored man. He screams as his armor and very flesh melts at the touch of the water. As he begins to melt into a puddle the man screams…

"You may have defeated me to regain your powers, but you'll never defeat Satan and Queen Victoria! You'll fail in your quest!"

"I think you've said enough." Kon says as he sprays one final stream of water on the man's face and it completely dissolves.

Kon closes his eyes and then opens them up again to see Kelex floating in front of him.

"Master Kon?"

"We'll find out in a second…" Kon said as he visualizes himself floating into the air and he does!

"Woo-hoo!" Kon yells as he flies out of the training room and into the main hall of the Fortress.

"Kon?" Inace asks when she sees him soaring through the air doing cartwheels and loopty loops.

"My powers are back!" Kon says as he kisses his fingers and smacks them against Inace's tiny face.

"Wow…" Inace says in wonderment on seeing Kon so happy and receiving a pseudo kiss from him.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well Inace, I'm going to do something I haven't done in a long time. Listen to my music." Kon said as he floated down the hall to his bedroom.

-TBC-


	7. The History of the Slayer!

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

As the sun beats down on his bare chest, Kon-El is happy. With his Beach Boys CD in a specially created boom box, Kon is maxing and relaxing on the beach, laying in the sunshine.

"Aruba, Jamaica, Ooooh I want to take ya, Bermuda, Bahama, Come one pretty mama, Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go… Ooooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo… we're get there fast and then we'll take it slow… that's where we want to go, way down to Kokomo…" Kon sang to himself as he picked his sun-shades up from the sand and put them on.

"Getting a tan Kon?" Tana says as Kon-El moves his shades down to get a better look at her.

"You bet. Want a closer look?" 

"I think I will!" Tana says as she climbs on him and sits on Kon's lap. She kneels over his face showing off her hair.

"Is this close enough for you?" Tana asks with a smile.

"Howabout a bit closer…" Kon says as he wipes her black hair away and prepares to kiss her…

...just as he hears the Holo-Room's door slide open.

"Shutdown Simulation!" Kon yells as he jumps up from the ground as Tana, the beach and everything else (except the boom box) fades away.

Inace flies in, perplexed at the fact that Kon has only swimming trunks on.

"What the hell do you want?!?" Kon asked as his face reddened with anger.

"I… I want to ask you a question…" Inace tried asking and she's obviously nervous…

"Well? Spit the question out already!"

"Um… oh just forget about it, it wasn't important…" Inace says as she turns around and flies back out the door. Kon thinks what that was all about, but then he says…

"Computer, load Cadmus Simulation." And the walls and floor morph into the hall just outside Serling Roquette's office. Kon-El walks in to see Serling performing experiments.

"Hi Serling."

"Hello Kon! Um… why are you just wearing swim-trunks?"

"Oh… *Kon blushes when he remembers that he only brought the swim-trunks and nothing else to wear…* I was just going to go to the underground pool they have here in Cadmus… but I was thinking… maybe later we could go out to dinner?" 

"I'd love to!" Serling says with a smile on her face. Kon smiles as well, but as he continues to look at her his smile dissolves and turns into a frown.

"What's the matter Kon?" Serling asks him but his only reply is…

"Computer, shutdown simulation." So Serling and her entire lab disappears.

"Would you like to load Young Justice Simulation or Legion of Super-Heroes simulation?" 

"No… no computer, just shut down." Kon says with a sigh. Even with the latest holographic technology he still can't have that one thing he so desperately wants. Pure and honest love with a woman. 

We leave this scene to view the Royal Palace of the Bat where a ceremony is being held for latest vampire Knight, Lestat.

Lestat is standing in the middle of what is usually the RKOTB's training ground. In a specially created podium sits the Queen with Scarlet by his side.

"Knight Lestat, are you prepared for the first part of your initiation?"

"Yes, my Queen." Lestat says as the Queen snaps her fingers and a pair of Knight's drag out a withered excuse of a human male.

"Your first trial is to kill the human in the most excruciating way possible. If he escapes, you fail." And Victoria looks at the Knights and they drop the human.

The male looks at the Knight and he then sees a wall right in front of him that leads to the outside. He starts to sprint towards it thinking that the Knight is too far away to stop him from getting over the wall. But then he sees a fog forming up ahead and by then he realizes that there is no escape.

Lestat fully materializes and thrusts his right blade through the man's stomach. He then hoists the man up and the man slides down the sword and blood begins to trickle out.

"How about going for a ride?" Lestat says as he pushes against the man's body to cause him to spin around on the sword. The man screams as his internal organs are ripped to shreds because of this. Lestat gives one final push and then with 5 rhythmic slices of his left sword, he cut off the man's head, arms and legs. 

The head falls to the ground near Lestat's right foot and with that foot, he crushes it.

Lestat takes his other sword and uses it to push the body off of his right blade.

"How was that, my Queen?"

"Very good Lestat. Now onto the second trial, where we will test your agility in the 'Agility' room." 

"Hmm… This'll be simple." Lestat laughs in his head as he walks on to the Agility room to run through a specially created course for the initiation.

I turn my gaze from the initiation rites back to the Fortress where I find Inace sitting at the main computer terminal at the Monitor Room. She's sitting in the chair searching through the database.

"*Sigh* I'll never find it this way…" Inace says with a frown as the computer replies…

"What are you trying to find Guest Inace?" and Inace jumped a bit since she's not used to hearing a computer talk.

"Um… I'm looking for any info on 'clones'." And the computer gave no reply but clicked and whirled. Soon a text file came up and the computer began to read it.

"Clone: A being (Example: Humans, bats, birds, dogs, cats, ECT...) that is created from the cells of another. To create a clone, you get some sort of sample from the original whether it be a blood sample, cell sample, or hair sample. Then by using certain types of gene therapy, chemical compounds, and liquids you can cause that sample to replicate and grow till it completely resembles the host organism you took the sample from. You can even implant the original's memories in the clones by using memory implants and hypnosis. Krypton used cloning as a way to create bodies that would be dissected and the parts used to keep the original alive. Other notable places that create clones are Cadmus, Lexcorp, the Council and the Agenda. One of the most notable clones is the subject designated Superboy…"

"Can you tell me Superboy's history?"

"Accessing history on Superboy… found. Designate Superboy is a clone of one of the founder and Chief head of Cadmus Paul Westfield. Westfield was an amoral man, taking any and all steps to get what he wanted. Whether it be murder, blackmail, manipulation, or even starting wars, Westfield would do it all to rise in power and keep it. He was later assassinated and the culprit has never been found. Kon-El was created when Superman was supposedly killed by designate: Doomsday. Paul Westfield had planned on implanting Code Words into Kon-El's mind that would totally place him under Westfield's control. But due to the action of the Newsboy's, Kon-El escaped before that could happen and he became one of the four 'Supermen'. It was during this time that Kon met Tana Moon, one of the most important people in his life. After Superman returned to life, Kon-El took the name of 'Superboy' and moved to Hawaii. He had many adventures in Hawaii and dated Tana Moon. One of the most significant events of his life happened there when a rival Cloning factory called the 'Agenda' [See sub-file on Agenda] kidnapped him and cloned a being called 'Match' from him. After defeating Match and fleeing the Agenda, Kon-El developed a pimple. But alas for him it was no pimple but merely the first signs of cellular degeneration. It was the Agenda's parting shot if Kon-El should ever escape from their clutches. Superboy was saved by having his friend Roxy Leech rewrite his own genetic structure using her own. After this, they considered each other siblings. Unfortunately, the cure came with a price. Kon-El was genetically frozen at the age of 16. Shortly afterwards, Tana Moon left Superboy because of his inability to emotionally grow up. Superboy continued onward though, fighting crime up until he mysteriously disappeared. He had landed on the designated 'Wild Lands' where mutated animals ruled. He suffered amnesia and during his tenure there, regained his memories and foiled an invasion by Nosferata and Killa the Gorilla. Superboy then joined Cadmus as a field agent and received the name 'Kon-El'. After a short journey through 'Hyper-Time' [Provide password if you need to see files on Hyper-Time] Cadmus was overrun by the Agenda and turned into the 'Evil Factory'. During this time Superboy showed his leadership potential and ingenuity. It was also during this time that Kon-El watched as Tana Moon, his one time love who just came back into his life, killed before his eyes by Amanda Spence who revealed herself as the daughter of Paul Westfield. That is all that is documented on Superboy." The computer hums as the screen stops scrolling. Inace notices a little 'S' symbol at the end of the paragraph and she clicks on it. The screen fades a video file opens up revealing Superman's face.

"Video Documentary#23: Superboy *Computer says as video starts and Superman moves his head* I guess this is where I talk about Superboy… first off, I think Kon-El is a terrific young man as of right now. He can be a bit over enthusiastic at times and a bit hot-headed, running into situations without thinking… but I think given some time he could grow into a better person and a great replacement for me whenever I retire from being Superman. I do have some reservations though and I guess this is the time to talk about them. While Kon-El seems like he's emotionally stable and able to cope with his problems, I'm worried if he's merely pushing his problems down and merely pretending to be all right while emotionally hurting on the inside. The reason I worry is how he handles certain problems and the way he came into being. Kon-El has never experienced 'real' loss before. While being 'grown' he was only implanted with knowledge of what people around his age would know, like what songs were popular in '89, what Star Wars and Star Trek were, how to write and how to add numbers and so on. He never had memories of falling down the stairs, falling off the bike and scrapping your knees, having a pet dog/cat having to be taken away and put to sleep or anything like that. Now onto the instances where I believe my fear is validated. First instance, Religions. Many religions do not see Clones as real human beings and believe that in the Eye of God they are soulless. When asked about his feelings on their comments, he often ignores it or changes the subject. Also, when the Eradicator [See file on 'Eradicator'] asked Kon-El whether or not he felt 'real' Kon's first reaction was to be offended and it resulted in an emotional outburst. That worries me. The second instance is when he was genetically frozen at 16. He was visually distraught at first, but suddenly it was like he overcame it. It also worries me that he makes no attempts to try to find a cure. His whole dream was to grow up to be Superman and while I would hope he wouldn't mope over it for the rest of his life, it seems highly unlikely that he would get over it as fast as he did. Myself, his friends and coworkers are all worried that he's in denial about it. That if he doesn't think about it or talk about it, then it won't be a problem. And if that's true, it means he's still emotionally distraught about it and it'll come back to haunt him when he's forced to think about it like when his friends all grow up and get married while he's still 16. I'm especially worried about what'll happen when he's forced to be alive when they die and he watches all of their funerals. Not to mention the fact that since he's unable to age, he may not be able to procreate since nothing internal (like Sperm) will be able to change in any way; it's stuck genetically where it's at. The third instance is the death of his love Tana Moon. He was devastated when she left him and watching her die in his arms must've had some emotional damage. The simple fact that he tried to kill Amanda Spence immediately afterwards is proof of it. Plus the fact that he refuses to talk to anyone about it has me worried as well. The final thing that really bothers me about him is the fact that he doesn't have a secret identity. While I know in some cases that it can work, the fact is that he's young and careless… he doesn't look to see if anyone is watching him or following his friends. I know from personal experience that if someone hates you enough and knows you're identity… they have no qualms striking through your friends, something Kon-El has gotten a taste of with Amanda Spence. I'm worried what will happen if Kon rubs a homicidal maniac the wrong way… or crosses someone like Lex Luthor… and they strike through his friends and they kill them. I'm worried he won't be able to take the pressure and may snap… and he may do something that he'll regret. There's more, but a JLA emergency has come up so that's the end of this entry. Superman out." And Superman fades from the screen and it goes black.

"I hate to admit it to you 'Superman' but I guess you were right. Kon is emotionally unstable." Inace thinks as the door slides open and I see Kon-El in his usual attire enter the room.

"Inace… I'm sorry for exploding back there… *thinks about telling her the reason why but decides not too* What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, just some technical stuff, but I've found it here. Thanks anyway!"

"Okay…" Kon says as he leaves…

And as he leaves, I leave too, letting Inace have the time to herself to ponder on what she learned about Kon-El.

I turn my gaze back to the Royal Palace where during the time I was gone, Lestat finished the trials and is about to be initiated into the RKOTB.

The vampires are now in the Celebration room, where Victoria throws Balls, Orgy's, and Coronations.

Scarlet is on the Organ providing music as Lestat walks, in full armor, down the room to where Victoria is sitting on her Throne Room chair. When Lestat reaches her, he kneels down and bows his head.

"My Queen, this is an honor to be before your presence."

"As it should. You, Lestat were able to live through an encounter with the Slayer, which won you the right to train to be a Royal Knight. You completed your training under Commander Michael Hammer and his Knights and you completed the trials. I now officially pronounce you as a Royal Knight of the Bat." Victoria says as she picks up a golden specter with gems studded on it and taps Lestat on both shoulders.

"Thank you my Queen."

"That's not all. Any of my children who become Knights also get a special reward for coming so far. Follow me to my room." She said as she got up from her chair and Lestat had a shocked look on his face.

Scarlet walks up to Michael who smiles as he watches Lestat weakly follow Victoria out of the Celebration room.

"So… what was Victoria like when the special honor was bestowed upon you Michael?" Scarlet said with a serious look on her face. When Michael heard her query he almost turned chalk white… which is a sight to behold since all vampires are noticeably pale.

"Well… uh… it's forbidden to talk about the special honor outside of the Knights…"

"So are you saying she was better than me?"

"No!" Michael said knowing that this next answer was critical on whether or not he slept alone tonight… "Let me put it to you this way… Victoria was a bicycle… anybody can ride it! You are like a horse… not everybody can ride it and those who do have something special with the horse they ride… and it's much more fulfilling than a bicycle ride."

"Good answer. Now… your bunk or my bed tonight?"

"I was hoping to feel your silk sheets again, along with the flesh." Michael said with a smile.

"Then meet me tonight at 9 o'clock. I still have some work to do, but after that, the night is ours." Scarlet said as she kissed Michael.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." He said as he squeezed her waist.

I leave this to gaze back upon the Fortress of Solitude. There I happen to look in on Triumph…

Triumph's lying on his bed in his makeshift room. He's playing around with his magnetic powers and several things are floating around in mid-air. Triumph flips his wrist and a mirror flies over towards him.

"Hmm… I like this body. Good looking, adds on to my powers, and I'm right where I want to be…" Triumph thinks as he rubs his chin.

"And since I'm now in the proximity of the baby, I have all the time in the world to corrupt her and use her to take over Hell so that I, Chaos, can be the new master of the underworld." Triumph thinks as he laughs in his head.

I wish I could tell Kon-El and Inace of this development but God has told me that Chaos plays an important role in events so I must not interfere. I sense three new beings in close proximity of the Fortress, so I turn my gaze outside so I can see who they are. I see that it is the Werewolves 3 and they are standing outside the Fortress.

"This is where you traced Chaos's spectral energies?" Skyla asks her brother Dharc.

"Yes. I can sense him inside there and 3 other beings as well." 

And almost on cue, Satan appears in a burst of crimson smoke.

"I heard your thoughts on finding Chaos. Is he in this sphere?"

"Yes he is, my lord."

"Good. I want you to keep watch and when it looks like he'll put something into motion, summon me and we'll put an end to his dreams." Satan said as Dharc's ears perked up.

"Master, I sense someone coming!" So Satan invoked a cloaking spell and Fade grabbed both Dharc and Skyla turning them all invisible.

The door opens up and Kon-El walks out. He picks up a handful of snow and forces it into his container and picks up another handful and shoves it into his mouth. As he walks back in, he can't but feel like he's being watched… but he ignores it and walks back into the Fortress.

Satan and his Werewolves reveal themselves again.

"That's who I sensed! That means Chaos is hiding with the Slayer! And since the Slayer's here…"

"That means God's Daughter is there too." Satan says finishing Skyla's sentence…. "Servants, keep watch on this place. When Chaos makes his move, we'll make ours too. It'll be our chance to kill three birds with 1 stone." Satan laughs as he disappears into smoke.

Next: Skipping ahead!

-TBC-


	8. Out 'n' About.

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

"What is 6 times 6?" Kelex asks hovering in a room that resembles a classroom from long ago.

"It's 36 Mr. Kelex!" a red-haired, green-eyed girl said with a smile so warm and happy it could melt ice.

"8 times 8?"

"64!"

"What's a 100 divided by 2?"

"50!"

"What is the square root of 81?"

"9!"

"Excellent Daphne, you have done a very good job. That is it for today, so you can leave now."

"Thanks Mr. Kelex!" Daphne says as she hugs Kelex and skips out of the room.

As she walks through the halls of the fortress, Daphne is so happy to have answered every question correctly. So happy that she decides to share this news with…

"Daddy? Daddy are you in here?" Daphne asks in an innocent tone as she sees Kon-El sitting on his bed listening to his specially created portable CD Player. He was currently listening to John Lennon's Imagine. She walked up to his bed and tugged on his pants leg.

Feeling her tug on his pants, Kon looks her in the eye and pauses his CD.

"*Sigh* What is it Daphne?"

"I just got done with my studies and I got every question Mr. Kelex asked me correct!" Daphne with a huge smile on her face.

"That's… that's good. Why don't you tell Inace about it now."

"But…" Daphne started to protest as Kon-El resumed listening to his CD and closed his eyes.

Daphne sulked and held her head down. She then exited the room.

It's always been like this for her. No matter what she does, Kon-El barely notices her. Only 3 years old and Daphne already feels isolated. She'd do anything to get her 'father' to notice her in a meaningful way. But then there's always…

"What's the matter, honey?" Inace asked as she flew up from behind Daphne.

"Mommy! Guess what happened today?" Daphne asks as her frown replaces it with the familiar smile of old.

"What baby?"

"Every question Mr. Kelex asked me, I got correct!"

"That's great honey! *Flies up and kisses Daphne on the cheek* Why don't we get some Ice Cream to celebrate?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Momma!"

"Mind if I tag along?" Triumph said almost emerging out of the shadows.

"Uncle Will! Can I tell you what happened to me today?"

"Why don't you tell me over a hot-chocolate sundae?"

"Okay!" Daphne giggles as Triumph picks Daphne up and hoists her onto his shoulders.

We now move from this scene to that of the Royal Castle back in New Bat City.

Even in 3 years time, Victoria and her court has barely aged a minute. Right now, Michael has flown back in from his patrol to report to the Queen.

"Have you found any sign of the Slayer?"

"*Michael grimaces* No… no my Queen. My Knights and I have searched almost the entire Earth and we can find no traces of him!"

"That is disappointing news Michael. I hate disappointing news…"

"We've still got China, Japan and the North Pole to search though…" Michael interjects just as a puff of crimson smoke appears and Satan stands in their premise.

"Hello Victoria."

"Hello… Satan." Victoria said uneasily remembering the last time that Satan paid her a visit.

"Do I detect a hint of fear in your voice? Good, that's how it should be. *Smiles* But I've come to tell you something. Unlike your pitiful servants, I already know where the Slayer and the 'Savior' are. Something is going to happen tonight, and I want some of your people there to help mine." Satan says as anger grows on Michael's face.

"How many?"

"Just a small amount of your Royal Knights. About 7. The location where the Slayer is located in the North Pole. I'll have one of my Demons wait for you on the bottom of the Mountain where the Slayer's Fortress is located. Be no later than 9 O'clock." Satan said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'll gather up my best men for the job."

"What makes you think you're going Michael?"

"WHAT?! Of course I have to go! The Slayer bested me in battle and left me alive to live with the shame! I deserve my chance for revenge!"

"But I don't recall you doing anything recently that proves you deserve to go." Victoria says as Michael tries his best to reel in his anger.

"Please my Queen, I beg of you… let me go." Michael said as he got down on one knee and kneeled his head down.

"Alright, I'll let you go, but if you don't do something THIS time, I will strip you of rank or worse if you come back empty-handed."

"Y-y-yes my Queen." Michael said as he left to go back to the barracks to assemble his men.

As I turn my gaze from the Palace, a few hours pass as I come back upon Kon-El and Daphne.

In the main hall, they're all eating dinner. Daphne eating Cheeseburger Macaroni, Inace eating some food native to her Fairy Dimension and Triumph eating steak created via food synthesizer. Kon-El, sitting on the far end of the table opposite of Daphne, sits there drinking blood out of a wineglass.

Daphne puts more of her dinner in her mouth and is about to pick up a french-fry when she notices that they're not salted. She looks around to see the Salt Shaker near Kon-El.

"Daddy, could you pass me the salt?" She asks innocently enough as Kon-El glares at her.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me Daddy, Dad, or Father. Call me Kon."

"But Daddy…"

"Stop calling me that!" Kon roars as Inace flies out of her small chair, picks up the salt shaker and brings it over to Daphne.

"Here you go, baby."

"Thanks Mommy." Daphne says in a soft voice as she tilts her head down. Inace gives Kon-El a dirty look.

"I'm going to the Holo-room to practice." Kon says as he gets out of his chair and walks off.

"Heh. That stupid Slayer doesn't even realize what type of emotional trauma he's causing the girl. Trauma I'll use to my advantage." Triumph thinks as he cuts himself another piece of steak and puts it into his mouth.

Kon walks to his room and picks up the Katana he took from Michael. He continues to walk on until he reaches the Holo-room.

He enters and on a keypad, presses some buttons that makes the room shift shape to form an abandoned warehouse.

"3 years… only 3 more years till I'm rid of all of them…" Kon thinks as he unsheathes his Katana. He runs up the side of the right wall just as 3 men with machine guns burst through the door.

"Why does that girl fancy me as her father? Why can't she just see me as a protector or like an Uncle? My wanting to be a father died when I watched anyone who I might've wanted to start a family with killed physically or spiritually by the Vampires. Not to mention becoming one myself." Kon thought as he continued to walk up the wall and then walked upside down on an I-Beam. Walking across that, he was now standing above one of the men. With a red twinkle in his eye, his heat vision burst forth and completely incinerated the guy.

"There he is!" one of them yelled as they both started firing Machine Gun ammo at Kon. He dropped from the ceiling with the Katana in his hands. Kon fell down above one of the men and coming down to the ground, he sliced the man in half. Then upon touching the ground, sliced at the man's neck, causing the now two halves of the man's head to fall from their portion of the neck.

Kon heard the other man repeat his gunfire and Kon merely spun his Katana in a circle causing bullets to bounce everywhere. Kon slowly walked forward as bullets continued to bounce off of the Katana and then when close enough, shoved the Katana into the man's stomach.

"Only 3 years…" Kon thought as he grabbed the man's head and crushed it within his hand.

"Session Ended. User Wins." The computer says as everything fades and returns to normal.

Kon looks around and re-sheathes his Katana. That's my cue.

With a gust of wind, I appear behind Kon-El.

"Hello Kon."

"Zauriel." Kon says not even bothering to turn and face me.

"I must commend you so far raising Daphne. Her maturity level is much higher than one of her age usually is and due to the robots and her godly background she is much smarter than the average child too."

"Hm. I guess that's good."

"But now you must leave the Fortress."

"WHAT?!" Kon yelled as he spun around.

"While living here has done her good, she needs to experience the outside world. She needs to learn why she is here and what is expected of her by journeying the world and seeing how it really is. The blood, the darkness and the death."

"No! There isn't any reason too… we're safe from all harm here and I can program the Holo-room to resemble what the outside looks like…"

"Kon… I realize that in these past few years that you have lived here, you've felt as if you could finally live a life that used to resemble your own due to the Holo-room. Plus the fact that this is in an in-closed space so you have no reminder of what the outside is like. But you must do this. For Daphne." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder. He grimaces with anger as he swats my hand off of his shoulder.

"Terrific." Kon said sarcastically as he left the room. With my work done, I leave this plane of existence because I realize that what comes next I'm not supposed to intervene in.

Kon storms his way to Inace's room and bellows out…

"Prepare to teleport tons of stuff to your Fairy Dimension, Mr. High and Mighty Zauriel has evicted us from here." He says as he stomps out of her room to Daphne's room.

He enters it to see her climbing into bed wearing her pink nightgown.

"Daddy? What are you doing here? Isn't it my bed time?"

"No Daphne… get dressed. You're about to go… outside."

"Out… outside?" Daphne asks in confusion. You see, during her upbringing, she has never seen the outside and was led to believe that everyone lived in Terrasacts like she did.

She got up out of bed, took off her pink nightgown and put on her favorite clothing… a yellow dress with a flowing yellow skirt.

While she's doing that, Kon heads back to find almost all of his stuff already gone via Inace's magic. But his belt full of stakes was left, so he picked it and put it on. He made sure he had his Katana secured tight to his back before heading out to the main hall.

When Kon and Daphne appeared in the main hall to where they would exit the Fortress, they found Inace waiting already and Triumph in his skivvies wondering what was going on.

"Hey, where are you all going?"

"Out, Will. We're going out. You need to stay here and take care of the Fortress." Kon said as he headed towards the Fortress's door. Grasping what Kon meant Triumph smiled.

"Heh. Oh no you're not."

"What?" Kon asked as he suddenly saw Triumph fly towards him and Triumph hit Kon with a right fist.

Kon was staggered a bit and Triumph then used his powers to attract the metal in Kon's belt and used that to throw Kon across the room to imbed him in the opposite wall.

"Will, what the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Inace screamed as Kon started to regain composure and said…

"Just wait till I'm out of here…"

"You're staying right where I want you too." Triumph said with glee as he magnetically reshaped four objects into stakes as he magnetically shoved them into each of Kon's hands and feet.

"Uncle Will?" Daphne asked as she started to cry.

"Not Will, it's Chaos. *Both Kon and Inace gasp as this announcement* Ah Kon, you're in the same position Daphne's older brother Jesus was in." Triumph says as he uses his magnetic powers to keep his metal stakes in place so that Kon can't Telekinetically push them out.

"Bro… brother? I have a brother?" and hearing the commotion, Kelex entered the room.

"What is going on here?"

"None of your business, robot." Chaos said as he waved his hand and Kelex was magnetically stuck where he was.

"I thought you were destroyed! How'd you enter Triumph's body?"

"Simple. My old form was beaten severely and having used a last ditch effort to leave Hell, I knew if I stayed in that decaying form I would be dead. Then I could feel our illustrious Daphne using her powers to revive the frozen form of Triumph to be her protector. It worked too, but unfortunately for you all, Triumph's soul was weak… and it was child's play to push it out and replace it with mine. Now with his magnetic might added to my own hellish powers, I'm nearly unbeatable! And this Daphne, is power. Power to do anything you want on people weaker than you. You have great power within you. You can use it to take revenge. Revenge on this pitiful person… who you value as a father while he could care less about him."

"That's… that's not true…"

"It is true Daphne… he deserves this and more…" Chaos says as he starts magnetically twisting the stakes around in a circle causing Kon to yelp in pain.

"No… Daddy doesn't deserve this…" Daphne said as he lower lip started trembling and tears flowed harder.

"I know you want it, so if you won't do it, I'll do it for you!" and another piece of metal flew up and this time lined up for Kon's head.

"Stop it… stop hurting Daddy…"

"It's time for you to die Kon-El… can't say I'll miss you…" Chaos says with a smile…

"Stop it… STOP IT!!!" Daphne screamed as her clothes turned white and her face shone as bright as the sun. She threw her hand forward causing Chaos to go flying into the wall. A bright light flashed from her hands disintegrating the stakes and Kon fell to the floor. Daphne's clothes then returned to normal and she felt dizzy…

"Oooooohhhhh… what happened?" Daphne said realizing that her 'Daddy' was now on the ground and the holes in his hands and feet were regenerating. Chaos on the other hand was bewildered and could only stutter…

"What… what power…"

Meanwhile on the outside, Michael, Lestat and 7 other vampire members of the RKOTB flew up to see the Werewolves 3 and Satan standing beside the Fortress.

"This is where the Slayer is living?"

"Yes, Michael. Now, if you would be helpful and get behind this globe with your men, you need to push this globe over the edge. Then the fun will start."

Although he doesn't like Satan bossing him around, Michael has his men do so. Some of Satan's demon flunkies also pinched in to help. Then they started rolling the sphere and everybody inside gets tossed around.

"What's going on?" Inace asks as the rolling suddenly stops.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Kon says as the Fortress starts rolling again and falls over the edge.

Everyone inside starts tumbling around and Kelex provides some startling news…

"Somehow the Fortress has been dislodged from its resting place! We're falling and accelerating extremely fast… I'm unsure if the shielding will hold…" and suddenly…

****

BOOM! 

The side where Kon-El was ripped open and he was thrown out of the Fortress and face first into the snow.

"Oooooohhhh... what happened…" Kon said weakly as he looked behind to see Inace and Daphne crawling out of the side that had split open. 

"Long time no see Slayer." And Kon looked up to see Michael flying down towards him.

"Damnit, I don't have time… *Reaches for his Katana to see it's missing* Shit! Where'd it go?!?" Kon thinks as he does a couple of back-flips and regains his footing. He looks to see 3 vampires streaking towards Daphne.

"RUN! Run or kill it!" Kon screams as Daphne has a horrified look on her face. He shot three blasts of heat-vision to kill them.

"Damnit Daphne don't just stand there, do something!" and as he finished his sentence, he could see her react to something. He turned around only to see a wrist-mounted sword impale him in the gut.

"Remember me, Slayer? You killed a lot of my friends and I'm here to return the favor." Lestat as he removed the sword and Kon fell to the ground.

At this point, Chaos flew out of the side of the Fortress only to be knocked down by Hellfire. 

Dharc, Fade, and Skyla then ripped into Chaos, shredding his physical body to the point where he could barely move. Satan then flew down in front of him.

"Oh… you were so close… too bad I decided to destroy your dream. Time to die, Chaos."

"Nooooooooooooo!!!" Chaos screamed as Satan fire another blast of Hellfire cremating Chaos's/Triumph's head.

Kon saw this and realized that if something wasn't done fast, all was lost.

"Inace! Teleport as much stuff as you can along with yourself and Daphne! Get to safety!"

"But what about you?"

"Forget me… I'll join up with you later!" and Inace was shocked by this announcement.

"No… no I'm not leaving without you…" She said as tears began to form…

"Damnit, do it! I'll be fine!" and Inace curses herself for following Kon's orders and she starts a spell that'll whisk away the Fortress, Daphne and herself from the scene.

Kon looks and sees his Katana in the wreckage. He crawls as fast as he can, but unfortunately for him, the Katana was in reach of Inace's spell, so just as Kon was about to grab it, it disappeared.

"God Damnit!" Kon cursed as Michael flew down from the air and kneed him in the back. Kon screamed from this and rolled over. Michael put his foot on Kon's throat.

"I've been waiting to pay you back for last time. And like what you did to me, I'm not going to let you die." Michael said with a sadistic grin as he unsheathed his sword.

The last thing Kon saw was Michael brings the handle of his sword down.

Then everything went black.

-TBC-


	9. A Torturous Past...

As Kon-El wakes up, he finds himself shackled to a wall. His jacket is gone, as is his shirt. He looks around to see that it is a dungeon. Kon tries to rip the shackles off, but he can't.

"Damnit, I guess Satan did whatever mind trick he did last time to rob me of my powers. But what he doesn't know is that I have a means of restoring them." Kon thinks with a smile as he hears a door creak open and three people walk in.

"Ah, it looks like our guest has awaken." Victoria says with a smile as Satan stands behind her, as does Scarlet.

"Hmm… I must say the Slayer is much more handsome than I though he was going to be." Scarlet says as she looks over his body.

"Gee, I don't know whether to feel flattered or disgusted by that remark."

"Enough with the comments Slayer. We're going to play 20 questions. I don't know how you re-gained your powers, but I've made sure to have taken them away again."

"What? You say my powers were actually gone? Hmm… guess I must not have noticed." Kon says a smile as Satan swipes Kon-El's face and draws blood.

"*Sigh* Why'd you have to make this so hard for yourself? *Satan feels a tingle run through his body* Well, you lucky dog you, have gotten a reprieve from me. A new arrival is stirring up trouble in Hell and I must quell it. So I'll leave you in the capable hands of Scarlet. I'll be back later to show you… my unique version of Torture." Satan says with a smile as he disappears into a puff of smoke. With Satan gone, Victoria steps up.

"Ah, it's so good to finally meet my ungrateful child up close and personal."

"I'M NOT YOUR CHILD!" Kon yells, as his face grows red with anger by the mere suggestion that he could have some connection to her.

"Oh yes you are. You see, when I became Queen after killing Dracula, I systematically hunted down and killed all the people he turned, leaving only the people I turned and the people they turned in the world. That way, any and all vampires coming into creation after that point in time would have me to thank. So everyone who is a vampire has me to thank. And I do consider all of the vampires on Earth as my children. Even you." She says with a smile as Kon nearly starts gagging at the thought.

"I must say that I am disappointed that you chose to fight your family than embrace it with such a beautiful body… and such a slim neck…" She says as she touches the two scars where Kon-El was originally bitten. Kon squirms as she opens her mouth and bites the two scars and her teeth pierce his skin.

Kon is sickened by this and starts trembling… he tries vainly to break loose from the chains to get Victoria off of him but to no avail… and it makes Kon remember the last time this happened…

"It's time for you to join us Human!" I hear the creature cackle as I feel his teeth pierce my skin and the blood being slowly drained away.

And with the sudden nausea setting in, I could only scream…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" and I fell to the ground. As I felt my body become limp from loss of blood I could only watch as the vampire who bit me smiled and flew on to bite more of my comrades… and all I could do was watch as my strength faded… and then went unconscious.

When I awoke, I found myself lying in a bed. My first inclination was to believe that I had dreamed the whole thing. There were no vampires, my friends weren't killed, and I… and I hadn't been bitten.

But that notion soon faded as I looked around to see other beds… and other people laying in them. They were all pale. I looked at my hands to see that they were pale. I felt my teeth to feel two new front teeth… that were sharp like incisors. Then, tentatively, I felt along my neck… and I found two newly formed scars there.

Just as it's all sinking in, a vampire attendant walks in with a cup of blood.

"Ah, you've awaken! Welcome to the fold, Brother! Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

"Better? Better?!? How could I ever possibly feel better about turning into… into… into a undead monstrosity!!!" I thought as all sorts of emotions, especially disgust, raged through my mind. I looked up at the vampire as tears started forming in my eyes and rage filled my face.

"Brother?"

"SHUT UP! Don't call me that!" I yelled as my eyes grew bright red and my first burst of heat vision came out. It blew off the vampire's head and torched the wall.

But I couldn't turn it off. Everywhere I looked, I either accidentally killed vampires or set things ablaze.

"Stop it! You're hurting your own kind!" A vampire yelled as he leapt onto my back and got me into an elbow-lock.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I discovered another thing the bite did to me. It accelerated my powers to where I no longer had Tactile Telekinesis… but pure Telekinesis and I my first use of it was to mentally throw the vampire off my back.

"Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" I finally screamed as all the emotions I had repressed for years and the sickening, nauseous feeling I was experiencing right then came out through my Telekinesis. My Telekinesis ripped some vampires in half, others had their very limbs ripped off, while some others were merely thrown around the room or into the fire consuming this 'safehouse'. Then in one final burst, it brought the entire place down.

As I walked out of the flames of this wrecked building, I had realized something. Superboy was dead. And the Slayer was born.

And Kon-El snapped out of his daydream as Victoria took her teeth out of Kon's neck. Emotionally drained from having her bite him and flashing back to probably one of his worst memories, Kon could barely lift his head. All he could muster was a look of pure hatred towards Victoria.

"Why don't we leave him alone for a few minutes to regain his strength before you have your way with him… Scarlet." Victoria says with a smile as the both exit from the room.

I shift my view from Kon-El to the Fairy Dimension where Kelex and other robots are busy fixing the Fortress.

Daphne is still bewildered by everything, wondering just where she is and wondering if this is the 'outside'. She also wonders where Inace, her 'Mommy', is at.

Just then, Inace walks up to Daphne and puts her hand on her shoulder. Daphne whips around to see Inace and is confused.

"Mommy, how'd you get to be so big?"

"That's… that's not important now. You've just experienced a lot, so are you all right?" Inace asks as tears start forming in Daphne's eyes and she runs up and hugs Inace.

"Mommy, Daddy's going to be alright isn't he? He'll be back won't he?"

"Yes baby… he'll be back… I know he will…" Inace says as she rubs the back of Daphne's head.

"Now you stay here and the robots will take good care of you. I'm going to find your Daddy." Inace says as she disappears from the Fairy Dimension.

And then I turn my gaze back upon Kon-El.

I see him hanging on the wall having regained his composure and Scarlet there with a box of tools.

"So what shall we begin with? The knife or the whip? *Kon just glares at her* Ah, I think we'll start with the whip." Scarlet says with a smile as she cracks the whip.

"Now… let's start with the obvious… I'm told that at your side was a fairy and the Savior. How were they able to disappear away from Michael and his men?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Wrong answer!" Scarlet says as she cracks her whip and it slashes Kon's chest.

"Howabout now?" She asks as Kon just scowls. She cracks her whip again and again one cutting his chest and the other nicking his head.

"Is… is that all you've got? I can barely feel it…" Kon says with a smile.

"Hmm… if that isn't painful enough for you, I've got something that'll get your blood boiling… *Reaches into her bag and brings out a bottle* Hydrochloric Acid." She says as she takes the bottle and walks over to Kon-El.

"Now… are you sure you don't want to change your answer?" Scarlet says as she dangles the bottle in front of his face.

"No." And with a sadistic grin, Scarlet uncorks the bottle and spills the acid on Kon's chest. Kon screams as his flesh boils and melts.

"Oh… did that hurt? Well I can only say I told you so…" Scarlet says as she wraps her legs around Kon's chained ones and brings her face to his.

"Y'know, I wish things were different. You're the type of man I like. The type of man who'll never take no for an answer. Strong, rigid and lots of stamina. Are you sure I can't get you to reconsider about joining us? We could have so much fun together… if you know what I mean. What do you say?" Scarlet whispers in his ear.

"I got my answer for you." And Kon spits on her.

"How dare you!?!" Scarlet says as she slaps Kon against the face and then grabbing his hair and slamming the back of his head against the wall. Scarlet stomps out of the Dungeon.

As she makes he way out, Michael walks into the hall and sees her.

"Ah, beloved how goes the…"

"Out of my way Michael." Scarlet says as she nudges him to the side and heads for her quarters. Michael miffed that he's not getting the attention he believes he deserves, realizes that the Slayer must've done something to upset her so he decides to pay the Slayer a visit...

Meanwhile Kon is in the dungeon shivering…

"Nee… Need blood…since Scarlet is gone…it'll be the best time for Torquasm Vo trance…but without Kelex here to help I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it…" Kon thinks as he closes his eyes and tries to envision a battlefield…

A few minutes pass when Michael bursts in.

"Slayer, I want some words with you…" Michael says as Kon still is hanging on the wall with his eyes closed.

"Don't try to pretend to be asleep! I know you did something to Scarlet and I want to know what it was!" Michael yells but he gets no reply.

Michael looks around to see Scarlet's bag is still there and he sees the knife. Michael picks it up and holds it up to Kon's face.

"Tell me what happened here or suffer the consequences!" Michael roared but he still didn't get an answer. In a fit of rage, he shoved the knife in Kon's right arm.

There was no response. No twitching or facial movements. Michael was getting a little worried wondering if the Slayer had suffered some type of heart failure and died. If he did, Michael did not want to be in that room.

Suddenly, Kon opens his eyes and smiles.

"What? What were you doing just there?"

"Oh, it's you Michael. Howabout I show you what I did rather than tell you?" Kon says as the knife starts quivering and then floats out of Kon's arm. It floats up and lines itself with Michael's head.

The knife suddenly flies towards Michael but he dodged it. Just barely.

Unfortunately for Michael, Kon then telekinetically threw him through the right wall.

"Wha-what? I thought Satan had taken away his powers?!?" Michael thinks to himself as he shakes his head trying to regain his equilibrium. 

Kon meanwhile tugs on his chains and they fly out of the walls. Kon looks up and flies through the roof.

"As much as I'd like to kill every single one of these blood suckers, I'm too weak. But a few blasts of Heat-Vision should keep them off my butt." Kon thinks as he his eyes start glowing and he shot mini-bursts of heat-vision all over the Royal Castle.

"What the hell is going on?!?" Victoria says as she wrapped a robe around her as she got out of her blood-tub. 

"It's believed the Slayer has escaped!"

"No! NO!" Victoria says as she runs out to see parts of her Palace on fire and the Slayer flying away. 

Kon flies, for what seems to him, hours until exhaustion sets in. He spots a nearby pond, so he stops flying and falls face first into the pool of blood. And getting a face full of blood into his mouth, he's too tired for anything and falls asleep.

When he wakes up, he finds himself in Inace's house. He's still weak but he sees Daphne sitting beside his hammock reading a book and Inace helping out the Robots put the final touches on the rebuilt Fortress.

"I-I-Inace…" Kon says weakly and Daphne hears it.

"Daddy! You're awake! Mommy and I were so worried about you…" Daphne says as she puts her face against his hand…

"H-h-hey Daphne…" Kon says weakly as Inace walks back over to him.

"You notice that Mamma's the same size as us now?"

"Y-y-yeah Daphne… I have noticed… Heh… you're really observant…" Kon says with a smile as Daphne smiles back at her 'Daddy'.

"Ssssshhhh. Don't try to speak Kon. Just get some rest."

"How did you find me?"

"I searched the area of the North Pole I saw you last but found no traces of you. I figured that the Vampires wouldn't kill you since you know where Daphne and I were. So I just used my magic to create a locator spell to find you. I saw you lying face first in the pond, so I don't know how long you were without air. Just sleep tight Daddy. Mommy will look out for you." Inace says as she kisses Kon on the lips…

But by that time he had already fallen asleep.

-TBC-


	10. Repressed Emotions...

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

It's been 2 Days since Kon-El was tortured. The Fortress has been fixed and is floating is a section of the Fairy Dimension. Kon and Inace have agreed to keep it there and they will travel through Earth during the day and come back to the Fortress to sleep at night.

So now it was truly time for Daphne's first real trip 'outside'.

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes, Daddy."

"Howabout you Inace?"

"I'm ready." She said with a solemn voice. She weaves her hands in various directions to perform a spell and then they disappeared.

Kon, Daphne and Inace reappeared in the ruined capital of New Hampshire, Concord.

"What… what is all this?"

"This? This used to be a city. Where people like yourself and… I… used to live in. Before it was destroyed by Vampires." Kon says as he surveys the grounds.

Daphne is standing there trying to take it all in. The dead trees, the collapsed buildings and every once in a while a skeleton lining the streets.

"You… you mean this is… the real world?"

"Yes Daphne, it is. The world was once lush and vital with plants, trees, and… humans. That is till the vampires turned _that_ *Points at the Black Sun* from Yellow to Black and killed humanity off."

"I… I don't understand…"

"You will. Hop on." Kon says as he picks Daphne up and has her hang onto his neck. Kon then flies into the air with Inace behind him.

Not to far behind them, were three vampires (two were male and one female) that finally recognized who they were.

"That was the Slayer! And that little girl must be the Savior that the Queen keeps talking about or so I've heard." A bald headed vampire named Rhett said.

"From what I've heard is that whoever kills both of them will be considered heroes and be given great rewards." A vampire with red hair and a red goatee commented.

"True David, so why the hell are we standing around here for?" the female vampire (who has green hair and more piercing on her face than you can shake a stick at) said.

"I agree Angela! Let's follow them!" David said as they all flew into the air to follow Kon, Inace and Daphne.

I quickly turn my gaze upon the Royal Palace where Satan is none too amused to find out that the Slayer has escaped.

"I leave for just 2 days to take care of things and when I come back I find the Slayer has escaped?! WHAT KIND OF IMCOMPETANT IDIOTS ARE YOU?!?" Satan roars as his entire body literally explodes with Hell-Fire.

"Who was there when the Slayer escaped?" Satan bellowed but no one rose. Michael didn't rise at all because he made a hasty retreat when he noticed the Slayer was gone.

"By the hill of Needles! *Glares at the Royal Court* Werewolves! *Dharc, Skyla and Fade appear out of smoke* I want you to find the Slayer and kill him. And a message for you, Vampires. Stay out of my way. You have failed me miserably when I needed you the most. Stay out of my affairs and away from the Savior. This isn't your concern anymore. If you disobey… it won't be the Slayer who will kill you, it'll be me." Satan said as he disappeared in a puff of Crimson smoke.

"Let's go find the Slayer! Once we find his scent, there'll be no escape for him!" Dharc said as he lead his 'sisters' out of the Palace.

"I can't believe the gall of Satan! We have as much of a stake in this as he does!" Lestat yells as he walks in front of the Queen.

" Well, nobody was watching the Slayer and Scarlet left her post early… so I'm not that angry at Satan rather than that of my own subjects!" Victoria growled as Lestat was taken aback.

"Please my Queen, let me do something to rectify this…"

"No. I'm not going to jeopardize my children just because YOU want to face the Slayer. Satan said we couldn't go after him… but he said nothing about him coming after us." Victoria says as I shift my eyes from them back onto Kon-El.

They are currently flying over what used to be Marlborough, New Hampshire when Daphne sees some humans near a blood pond.

"Daddy, can you take us down there?"

"Grr… I wish she'd stop calling me that…" Kon thinks as he then says "Okay Daphne." Kon then starts lowering themselves to the ground. A man and a women are collecting what little shrubs and vegetation can grow above ground when the woman sees Kon-El descending from the sky.

"Dear God! It's a vampire! Run for the shelter!" She screams as the man grabs what little he can and they run towards where their cave is.

"No, wait! I want to talk to you!" Daphne yells as she tries to run after them but then stops right beside the pond. "Why did they run away?" 

"Because they're afraid. In this world, they are the hunted. Once this world was theirs, but now the food chain has shifted. In this world, the remaining humans live underground, slowly starving to death, afraid of anything that can fly and whose skin is paler then their own." Kon says as Daphne falls on her knees and tears start to form.

"That's… that's so awful… and this… this is what normal humans drink?" Daphne asks pointing to the blood pond.

"No. That's blood. As you know, it's the stuff that flows in your veins. Humans can't drink it, but Vampires do. It used to be water but that's before the Vampires changed it.

"Blood? It looks exactly like Daddy drinks… but… but he couldn't be one of them…" Daphne thinks looking down on the blood bond, but she quickly puts it out of her head. 

At this point having learned some of the facts about the real world, a feeling washed over Daphne. A feeling she has never felt before, but then again, felt like she's experienced her whole life. Like a Mother who is saddened by the fate that's befallen her children. Suddenly tears flow like a river from Daphne's eyes. And when one tear drop falls from Daphne's face and touches the pond… 

… a miracle happens. The blood turns into water.

"Huh? What did I do?" Daphne asks aloud as she watches the entire pond turn back to normal.

"A miraculous thing Daphne." Inace says as she flies up to Daphne.

"Yes… a miraculous thing…" Kon says transfixed on this. 

"Could… could Daphne turn me… back into a human?" Kon starts to think as he pushes it out of his mind "No… I can't get my hopes up… it's too late for me to be human… after all I've done…" Kon thinks as he walks up to Daphne and hugs her. 

Daphne's heart soars from this because for the first time in her life, her Daddy has hugged her. But Kon does it because after hugging her he wipes the remaining tears from her. Nothing happened. Just liked he figured.

Inace notices a sign and smiles as she reads it.

"Hey, this pond is called Stone Pond. Now we'll be able to remember where Daphne performed her first miracle!" 

"Yes… we will…" Kon's voice trails off wondering if God has prevented Daphne from being able to 'cure' Kon-El like God set in motion the events that caused him to turn into an inhuman monster.

Just then, the 3 vampires arrive.

"I see them there! How should we attack them?" David asked his vampire comrades.

"You two take the Slayer and keep him busy. I'll take the little girl." Angela said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, then let's go!" Rhett said as all three sped towards their targets.

As they did, Kon-El's ears twitched and he looked behind his back to see the Vampires speeding towards them.

"Vampires! Run Daphne! Run!" Kon yells as he reaches for a stake but the vampire known as Rhett rams into him knocking the stake out of his hands.

"Now David! Crush this fool's head in!" Rhett yells as he holds Kon down face-first on the ground. David quickly flies over and picks up a rock.

"For our brother's you monster!" David yelled as he slammed the rock on Kon's head only to see it shatter.

"Guess you stupid fucks didn't know I'm invulnerable. Too bad for you." Kon says with a smile as he holds his hand on the ground and suddenly the ground around all 3 of them explodes causing David to leap into the air, Rhett to fall off of Kon's back onto the ground. Kon gets up with a smirk on his face.

"Let's see how you fare when you don't have the element of surprise."

Angela meanwhile was chasing Daphne.

"Go away! What do you want from me?" Daphne cries as she turns her head back to see Angela closing in on her. Daphne doesn't see a rock in her way and she trips over it. In the process she twists her leg.

"I just want to kill you. That's all." Angela said as suddenly Inace flies up and zooms all around Angela's face keeping her off balance and away from Daphne.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Inace yells. Although forbidden to attack by the Fairy Code, that doesn't mean she can't help in some way. And so she does by obstructing Angela's view.

"Little Gnat!" Angela yells as she tries to swat Inace away.

Kon on the other hand, looked at Rhett who was trying to stand back up. Suddenly faster than Rhett could blink, Kon flew at him, grabbed Rhett by the throat, then flew straight up into the sky. Then Kon performed an arch in the sky and held Rhett out in front as he started flying back down towards his target. 

David. 

Kon started yelling and when David finally realized what Kon was up too; it was too late for him. Kon rammed Rhett's head into David's and the force of Rhett's head completely destroyed David's.

As David's body turned to ashes, Kon slammed Rhett's head into the ground. Then, Kon put his foot on Rhett's back and pulled with his arm. Rhett could only scream as Kon ripped off his head.

As Rhett decomposed into ashes, Kon looked to see Daphne cornered.

"I said get away!" Angela yells as she swats Inace and sends her crashing to the ground.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Daphne yells as tears are flowing steadily down her tiny face.

"You're alive. That's reason enough." Angela says as she shows off her fangs and bends over to pick Daphne up when she stops. This befuddles Daphne. Suddenly, Angela stands straight up and turns around to face Kon-El who is standing a little bit away.

"Hi there. I'm the Slayer. Perhaps you've heard of me. You tried to kill my friends and I. I don't like that. So, if you would please do so, kill yourself." 

"WHAT?" Angela yells as she struggles to figure out why her body is not doing what she tells it to.

"Here, take the stake and shove it through your heart." Kon says as he throws a stake towards Angela. He suddenly gestures his own right hand to grab an imaginary stake and then Angela's hand moves and grabs the stake as it comes near her. That's when she realizes what he's doing.

Kon then raises his right hand upward above his head and Angela's does the same.

"No, please! There's no reason for this! I can join you!"

"Nope, I don't buy that. Time to die." Kon says as he brings his hand down as fast and hard as he can, hitting the area where his heart lies and Angela does the same. 

In fact, Angela does it so hard that the end of the stake appears out her back and Daphne sees this.

And as Angela turns to ashes and they sprinkle all over Daphne, she is shocked. Not so much by the bloodshed, or even having ashes of a dead person fall upon her, but by the fact that Kon-El truly enjoyed killing all three of them.

"Why did you do that! You didn't have to kill them!"

"Oh really? And what do you suppose I do Daphne? This is a kill or be killed world. Get used to it."

"Thou shall not kill! What part of that don't you understand!?" Daphne yells as her face starts to change into what it was when she repelled Triumph/Chaos but then her face turns back to normal and she feels woozy. Kon merely looks at her with a disinterested face and turns to Inace who was now back into the air.

"How are you Inace? I saw you take a tumble."

"I'm… I'm better now Kon." She says as she gazes deep into his eyes.

"That's enough fun for one day. Let's go home." Kon says as Inace weaves a spell and they all disappear.

As they reappear in the Fortress, Kelex flies up to Kon-El.

"Master Kon, you have returned! Is there anything you'd like use to do?"

"Yes, start preparing dinner. Cook Daphne a cheeseburger and ask Inace what she wants. What I want is all I can have anyway." Kon says as he walks to his room.

Leaving them be for the moment, I shift my view down to a different level of Hell where the Hill of Needles is located. On top of a floating platform is Satan and in chains is Chaos.

"I'd love to say that I feel sorry to have to do this to you Chaos… but then I'd be lying." Satan said with a smile.

"Shut up Satan. Just get it over with." Chaos said as he hanged his head low.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy. I still have to rub it in a bit."

"You shouldn't even toy with me here. I'll be free of the hills of needles and when I am, I'll make sure to dethrone you!"

"You'll never dethrone me, Chaos. Look at your plan. While I must admit it is ingenious, it hinged on one thing that just wasn't possible. Corrupting the incorruptible. I should know, I tried it with Jesus when he was back on Earth. And I must say that it was a great idea to hide underneath the Slayer's nose for 3 years… but it was ultimately doomed to failure." Satan says as Chaos just looks up to him and spits on him.

"One last act of defiance? Too bad it's your last." Satan said as he pushes Chaos off the platform with his foot.

Chaos doesn't even scream as he falls down upon the needles and one impales him through his eyeball, one goes through his brain, a couple down through his body, one through his manhood, and two more impaling his feet.

"Good-bye Chaos. I'll check back on you in a millennium." Satan says as he disappears in a cloud of smoke to a different plane of Hell.

And I shift my eyes back towards Kon-El.

Kon is drinking his blood as Inace eats her food and Daphne is trying to eat her meal but can't take her eyes off of Kon's wineglass.

As much as she tries not to think about it, all she can focus on is earlier today when she saw the blood pond. And how that blood looked exactly like the liquid her 'father' has drank from her first conscious memory.

And against her better judgement, she asks… "Daddy, just what is that stuff you're drinking?"

Kon just glares at her and puts down his wineglass. For him, it was unbearable to hear her utter the word Daddy one more time and it was like she was trying to rub the fact that he was a vampire in his face with her innocent enough query.

"IT'S BLOOD! It's the same stuff those bloodsuckers that want to kill you drink, because I'm one of them! *Kon hisses at her to show off his fangs* And if you don't have anymore questions to ask me, why don't you sit down, shut up, and eat your dinner!" Kon roared as he picked up his wineglass again and started sipping on his blood again.

But Daphne couldn't even move. Her breathing became labored as her lower lip started trembling. Her eyes became misty as she then screamed… 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" and ran out of the room to her bedroom.

Kon didn't make any conscious acknowledgement of what just happened and that angered Inace. 

"What in the 9 world's is wrong with you?!" She yelled as she flew up to him and slapped him in the face.

"What did I do?" Kon yells as she flies up to his face, eye to eye. She was so angry she had tears in her eyes.

"What did you do? Didn't you just see what you did to that poor girl? Go apologize to her, NOW!"

"No! I'm not going to because…"

"I SAID GO NOW!" Inace screamed at Kon. He was a bit surprised by this because he never heard Inace talk like that. So Kon-El raised up from the table and walked to Daphne's room.

When he entered, he saw Daphne lying on her bed face first crying on her pillows.

"Daphne… I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." Kon said even acknowledging to himself that he was lying and he did mean what he said out there.

"No you're not! You hate me! You've always hated me! I could see it in your eyes out there! You always act like I'm some type of burden to you! I don't understand why you hang around…" Daphne said as she cried harder on her pillows.

"That's not true… it's just that… that… *Sigh*" Kon says as he sits down on her bed.

"Truth is Daphne, that you hardly know anything about me. And if you did, you may understand just why I act the way I do. So I'm going to tell you just what I am." Kon says as he holds his head down and he stares at his feet. Kon doesn't notice Inace fly in and hide at the end of the bed.

"First off Daphne, I'm not human. I'm a clone."

"A clone?" Daphne asked as she brings her face up from her pillow with tears still running down her face.

"I'm a genetic copy of a human being. I was created to fill a void made by the death of a very special man… whose name was Clark Kent otherwise known throughout the world as Superman. I was given incredible powers so that I could help mankind. It was fun… but not without it's bumps. Like having a religious leader look you straight in the face and tell you that you're not real. That you're a soulless freak, an abomination of nature. That in the eyes of God that I'm not loved. Of course, at the time I thought nothing about it. Who was this guy to pass moral judgement on me? I was out saving lives! I knew I had a soul… I just knew…"

And as Daphne looked at Kon-El, she realized something about him. She had known since birth that Kon-El was like a mountain… or an impenetrable wall like Jericho. She always thought that he was like that for her… to be a pillar of strength for her to lean on in troubled times. What she never realized until now is that the walls weren't for the strength of others… it was to keep everyone else out for his own emotional protection. The Walls of Jericho were finally coming down after too long of a time.

"And it seems like everything I could've ever wanted was taken away from me. Like take for instance, my birth. I was supposed to be Superman! I was supposed to be in my late twenties/early thirties when I was released. But I was released prematurely at 16. But hey, you know, no biggie. I mean, I still had the ability to grow up, right? So yeah, it would take 12 to 14 years, but I would still be Superman! Then enter the Agenda, who robbed me of my ability to age. While it was Cadmus who could be blamed for it since their cure is what froze me, it was the Agenda's fault in the first place and now I was eternally stuck at 16. I was now robbed of my ability… my right to grow up into Superman. But still, I could live. I mean, okay so I'm stuck at 16. There has to be a cure right? It may take Cadmus awhile to find it, but even if they couldn't, I was virtually immortal! I might've lived up to the 30th Century and the Legion could've found a cure for me! Then… then…" Kon said as he was obviously beginning to get choked up…

"Tana was taken away from me by Amanda Spence. She was my one true love… I loved her so much… and just when I got her back she was killed right in front of my eyes. *Tears start to form* Then… everything was ripped away from me when the vampires invaded. *Pulls back his shirt collar to show Daphne his scars from where he was bitten* When I was bitten, I had my very humanity taken from me. I had something stripped from me that I can never, ever get back. Also, the bite took away all the dreams I had of starting my own Superman legacy. Nobody knew if Superman would be able to have children, but I could because I was human! I had dreamed of when I could see my children take over my mantle and see the Superman name handed down from generation from generation that started from my loins. But becoming a vampire turned me infertile and I… I… I'll never experience the joy of having my own children…" Kon says weakly as he starts crying.

"I also lost all my friends, those who I would consider family, and any other's who I might've wanted to start a life with. The vampires had taken the one other thing that I truly loved… being able to converse and relate to other people. They were all gone. Not only that, but being what I am, I killed any of my friends who were now Vampires. Do you know what it's like… to stare someone you might've called friend for years right in the face and shove a stake through their heart and watch them die? What's even worse is that over the years of killing people I knew… it wasn't quite so bad… and I even begun to enjoy doing it…" and as Kon talks, Daphne can't help but feel sad for him. She begins to understand why he's as cold and jaded as he is now. Inace who is still hiding is now crying… it hurts her so to hear Kon's story and all the pain he's been through…

"The last thing I ever truly had that made me happy… was Bruce. He made my situation bearable. I had never gotten to know him while I was actually Superboy and he was Batman, but upon seeing me waging my war on the vampires he took me under his wing. I got to know him. I got to like him. But like anything else I ever cared about… he was ripped away from me too by those damn vampires… and I had to put a stake through his heart. Everything I've ever cared about has been stolen away from me. I… I can never get close to anything ever again because if I do… inevitably it will be taken away from me… and when it does… I'll feel the pain all over again… that same awful pain…" Kon said as he broke down and started sobbing.

Daphne looked up at Kon who now had his face in his hands and was sobbing uncontrollably. She now saw Kon-El for the man he truly is. But she loved him just the same. She laid her head down on his leg. Kon raised his head up and looked at her and she at him.

"I understand now. And I'm so sorry… Kon." Daphne said with a tear in her eye.

Kon looked down at Daphne, who had that same genuine look of love on her face as she did when she thought of him as her 'daddy'. The fact that he bared his soul to her, and she cared enough for him to actually call him Kon instead of Daddy, made him say this,

"No… don't be… daughter." Kon said as her face brightened up and she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I… I love you Daphne." Kon said as one final tear ran from his eyes.

-TBC- 


	11. Old Friends, Old Loves, New Dangers!

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

A few days have passed since Kon-El let all his bottled up emotions out. It is bedtime at the Fortress, so Kon and Inace had just tucked Daphne into bed.

That's my cue to begin the ascension.

As Daphne lies in her bed staring at the ceiling, I appear in the corner.

"Huh? Who's there?" She asks in her sweet voice.

"My name is Zauriel. You have nothing to fear from me." I say as I walk up to her bed.

"I know. You're here to tell me the truth about myself aren't you, Mr. Zauriel?" She said hanging her head down low. I'm amazed that she has already begun to gleam her heritage at such a young age. But then again, she is the daughter of God.

"Please, no need to be formal. If anyone should be, it should be I to you."

"I'm… I'm not human am I?" She said as she looked up to me with pleading eyes.

"You are human, Daphne. A very special human. The daughter of a very special person and I'm here to… enlighten you on it. Take my hand. I shall take you to a very special place where you shall learn of your special heritage… before I take you back here." So Daphne grabbed my hand and a portal opened in front of us. With Daphne's hand in my mine, we walk through.

For what seems only a second of being gone, we are back. I look down at Daphne… although she still looks 3 yrs old; there is an aura of wisdom to her.

"Thank you Zauriel. You answered a lot of questions I've been wondering about. And now that I know who and what I am… I know the job I must perform now." Daphne said as she climbed back into bed.

"No need to thank me. Merely doing the duty… you… have assigned to me." I say as I leave her room and head towards Kon-El's.

I see him sleeping peacefully. In this state you might never thought him to be able to perform the gruesome acts he's committed over the course of 50+ years. I nudge him awake.

"Wha? What… what are you doing here, Zauriel?"

"Just to tell you one thing. You no longer need to take Daphne out into the real world anymore. You can stay here for 3 more years until Daphne is fated to save the world." I say as I use my traditional method of transporting back into Heaven. I look back down to see Kon wearily contemplate what I meant and then go back to sleep.

3 More Years Pass as Daphne grows up into a young 6 year old girl. She still thinks of Kon and Inace as her parents even though she truly knows where she comes from. In the 3 years that have passed, Kon has gotten closer to all of them, finally letting his 'Wall of Jericho' down.

As I look down upon them today, Kon-El has gotten out of bed. He walks over to his bathroom to take a nice shower. He catches one glimpse of himself in the mirror and disgust washes over him as he looks and sees his near transparent reflection. Kon pushes it out of his mind and turns the shower on.

Before he gets in, he puts in a homemade CD into his boom box and starts it up. The first song on the CD is Dean Martin's "That's Amore".

"When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, that's amore…. When the world seems to shine, like you've had too much wine, that's amore…" Kon started singing as he crept into the shower and the water hit his body.

In the meantime, Inace had just finished her breakfast and finished helping the robots make Daphne breakfast, so she decided to check up on Kon-El. 

Inace flew in and noticed that Kon-El wasn't in bed and flew near the door to his bathroom. She heard him singing and just hovered there. She just floated there, listening to his voice.

"When you dance you down the street with a cloud at your feet, you're in love… when you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming senior-re… 'Scuze me but you see back in old Napoli that's amore…" Kon sang as Inace just floated and listened. She wanted to take a peep inside the bathroom but decided against it.

Her conscious kicked in and she decided it was wrong for her to spy on him. Although her heart wanted to stay, her head told her to go.

And as Inace started flying out of Kon's room, she noticed that Kon had stacked his rock figurines on his counter. She decided to quickly look at them since Kon usually kept them hidden. There were almost 50 statues, all sculpted in the shape of fallen friends and comrades. But she then noticed two ones that made her smile. One of Inace and one of Daphne.

Inace heard Kon turn the shower off, so that was her cue to leave. With a towel wrapped around him, Kon walked over to the counter and picked up a very special statue. He looked at it for almost two minutes and sighed as he put it down, then went to put on his usual clothes. When he left the room, he took one last look at the statue of Tana and left.

He walked out of the room towards the matter replicator.

"Could you make me a dozen roses, please?" Kon asks as the machine hums and 12 roses appear and Kon picks them up. He smells them and a smile grows on his face.

"She'll like these…" Kon thinks as he continues to walk and enters the dining room where he sees Daphne finishing her breakfast.

"Hey Dad, what's with the long face?"

"I just remembered what today is. There's… there's something I need to do. Don't expect me back for awhile."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Inace said as she flew up to him.

"No… I just need you to teleport me to Hawaii if you could."

"Oh… okay. You want to go now?"

"Yeah… I would. When it turns around 7'o Clock come and get me alright?" Kon says as Inace starts weaving a spell and he is whisked away from the Fortress to the edge of Maui.

Kon merely looks to see where he is and then he flies off into the air towards one of the central islands.

I shift my gaze from Kon to Queen Victoria who is hiding in the shadow of a dead tree with a mysterious white haired male.

"You sure this'll work?"

"I'm positive. I know him better than he knows himself. Hell, I'd be surprised if he doesn't show up."

"I already contacted Satan, so you better be right. Last time I spoke with him it wasn't pretty."

"Come on, you should trust me. You went through a lot of trouble to find me, so trust my judgement." The White haired man said as he smiled, which prominently showed off his fangs.

"Fine. I do hope he shows up because I can't wait to show him what I found…" Victoria says, as she rubs a black book she's holding.

I turn my gaze back upon Kon-El as he descends upon a graveyard. Once upon a time, Kon visited the Graveyard every year on this day. Although during the years he's spent with Inace and Daphne, he has neglected to do so and he hates himself for it.

But as he steps into the graveyard where he expects to see a gravestone that marks where Tana Moon, he late, lamented love is held, his blood grows cold.

What he sees instead is her grave dug open, her casket ripped open, and the tombstone shattered.

Kon's face flushes with anger as his right fist clenches together crushing the roses that he brought for her. Kon immediately looks in all directions to see if anyone was around because by the looks of it, it was done recently. That's when Kon's eyes focus in on something gruesome.

With his enhanced eyesight, Kon spots a body hanging by a noose from the remains of a dead tree.

It's Tana.

Kon flies over there and undoes the noose and lowers Tana's decomposing corpse to ground.

Kon begins to shed tears for her when the body sits up and asks…

"Miss me, Honey?"

Kon literally leaps back from fright when he sees this. His face is filled with horror and his mind racing for an explanation for this.

"Aw… don't love me anymore because I'm a rotting, insect infested corpse? For shame! That's basically what you are anyway…"

"This isn't possible! How can you be back? I saw you die with my own two eyes!"

"That's right, I am dead. You let me die and I'm back to return the favor!" She yells as she punches Kon and he's sent reeling and knocks into a gravestone.

"Come here lover, I want to give you one last kiss before I kill you…" the Tana corpse says as she advances towards Kon-El. 

Kon, realizing that he can't strike her back because he still feels guilty for what happened to her, tries to fly away but finds that his feet are frozen.

"What?" Kon yells as Tana jumps into the air and when she comes down upon him, does an overhead smash. Kon falls to the ground unconscious.

"See, what did I tell you? This worked just like I said it would." The white haired man said, still concealed in shadow.

"Did I do good?" Tana asked as she looked up to Victoria.

"Yes, my undead minion, you did well. Now if you would be a dear and pick up Kon-El, it's best we headed for Rome." Victoria said as she, Tana with Kon-El in her arms, and the white haired man all took off into the sky.

I shift my gaze back upon the Fortress of Solitude in the Fairy Dimension.

Inace is busy doing chores around the Fortress while Daphne is in her room.

She is sitting Indian style, in a meditative trance.

As I gaze, my angelic powers allow me to see what happens next. Daphne's entire room unravels as a black void is made visible. And in the black void is the Abyss… the pathway where souls who have just passed away go either to Heaven or Hell. It makes Black Holes look inviting.

Suddenly, a swirl of brown smoke appears and bellows…

"Who dares call upon Secret, the protector of the Abyss?" and the smoke forms into a young woman.

"I, Daphne, daughter of God. I wish to have words with you."

"Speak, for you have summoned me."

"The final battle approaches and I would like you to help us. You've helped the side of good before, so please do so again."

"I cannot. After being attacked by the Spectre unjustly and the death of… of the human race, my only goal as of now is to protect the Abyss. And make sure that no souls are ripped from where they belong."

"I realize that you're blinded by the death of a loved one, but please…"

"NO! I have given you my answer and it is final. I also feel souls being misused so I must intervene. Goodbye." Secret says as she disappears and Daphne's room rewires itself.

As soon as Daphne stands up, she too gets a signal. One that makes her scream…

"DAD!" and Daphne rushes out of the room and finds Inace.

"Mom, I feel that Dad's in pain. We need to help him!"

"Do you know where?"

"I felt it in Hawaii… we must go there!"

"Alright." Inace said as her face turned deadly serious. She weaves a spell and they find themselves in the graveyard, with no trace of Kon-El.

"Daphne, this must be where you felt Daddy in pain. I don't see him here, but I'll use a spell to locate him…"

"No need. He's in Rome. We need to save him!" Daphne said as she started glowing yellow. Daphne grabbed Inace, and flew into the air.

Meanwhile, Kon starts regaining consciousness. He lifts his head slightly and notices that he's in the middle of the Coliseum, with thousands of Vampires sitting in what remains of the seats that haven't been eroded away by time. Kon looks to see Victoria sitting in the Caesar's seat, with Satan by her side. He also notices that his belt, full of stakes, is gone.

"I am very pleased with you Victoria. You have done what even my Werewolves haven't be able to do, find and capture the Slayer." Satan says as he gives an evil glare to his Werewolves.

"Well, I must admit I wouldn't have been able to do it without finding my new ally in an abandoned Paris Facility… and with this little gem I found in the Vampire Library…" Victoria said as she once again patted the black book.

"Damn it! I don't know why I'm here, but it's best if I leave. I can't take on all of these vampires at once…" Kon thinks as he flies straight up but hits some type of force field that bounces him back to the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah! You can't leave yet Slayer, the fun has yet to begin!" Victoria said as she walked up to the edge of the balcony. 

"Let the festivities begin!" Victoria says as she claps her hands and one of the Coliseum doors swung open.

Kon started to see the oncoming opponent, but when he got a full glance, he was shocked.

"Hello Brother, been awhile hasn't it?" Match said as he strolled into the arena.

"What? I thought you were dead!" Kon yells as he thinks about the last time that he saw Match. It was when Kon-El and Young Justice went after the Agenda for planting Match in YJ and for killing Tana. After that, is when the Vampires invaded.

"Yes, I know, me too. I was sure after our battle at the Agenda compound had left me dead after you threw me into that exploding generator. But Lo and behold, my masters put me in a stasis cocoon. And then after having spent years living in it, I was found by the vampires and bitten. It's payback time."

"Not yet Match. We still have one last thing to do. Tana! Bart!" Victoria yells as Tana walks out of the Arena doors and stands next to Match. Bart then speedily runs out and stands on the other side of Match.

"And now Slayer, for all the trouble you've caused me, I will give you the most horrendous death imaginable… *Victoria opens her black book and begins reading* Kaltuu, Nicto, Ravkumm, Akreodsus…Young Justice!" Victoria yells as she throws her hand up into the air.

After Victoria had finished, Kon-El immediately heard clawing sounds from beneath him. Suddenly three hands pop out and grab his legs.

Then another set of hands pop up and bring 3 deceased bodies up from the dirt.

Robin. Arrowette. Wondergirl.

"Undead Justice, Assemble!" Match said in jest as he watched the horror grow on Kon's face.

"Hi Kon, remember us? The people who you either let die or callously killed later?" Robin said as he grabbed him by the neck.

"Alvin, it can't be you can it?"

"It sure is! How could you just let Bruce kill me like that? I thought we were friends?" Robin asked as he slammed Kon-El against the Coliseum wall.

"I considered you my friend… but you killed me! And after all the times I defended you and said you had a soul! You truly are a soulless being to perform the acts you did!" Arrowette said as she slammed his head into the wall a couple more times.

"And you killed me! How could you? I cared for you and all that lead to was my death! Thanks a lot, lover boy!" Wondergirl yelled as she punched him in his gut with her right fist then again with her left.

And all the while, the crowd was screaming "Slayer must die! Slayer must die!"

"Get away from me!" Kon yells as he starts to throw a punch at Robin but he then stops.

For a brief moment, it's as if Robin's whole body returns to what it used to be and he utters…

"Please Kon, don't hurt me! Why are you doing this?" but as soon as Kon stops his punch, Robin's body decays again and grabbing Kon's hair, slams his face into the ground.

"Heh, can't believe he feel for that!" but as soon as he slackened his grip, Kon flew into the air.

Kon hovered there, staring at his friends who seemingly returned to life. It's like they kept flashing between what they used to be and what they are now. Soon, the crowd starting chanting louder and louder "Slayer must die! Slayer must die!" and Kon could no longer take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed as he fired heat-vision at the crowd. But alas, they too were covered by the magical force field and the blast bounced back towards him, knocking him into the arms of Tana.

"Hmm, it's so nice to have you back in my arms again, lover. I guess you didn't know that we all can fly, did you?" She said with a grin as she lowered herself and she with the rest of the YJ zombies held him in place.

"Bart, do you want the pleasure of beating him up?"

"Y-y-y-yes… I would like t-t-t-that…" Bart uttered as he vibrated his hand through Kon's chest, causing incredible pain to course through his body.

Bart then threw a few thousand punches at Kon's chest and face and when he stopped, Kon-El was bloody.

"Good boy. Now, let me have some fun with him…" Match said as he began to punch Kon-El in the gut, and also kicking him in the face.

"Time to die, inferior one." Match said as he grabbed Kon's head with the intention to rip it off. Then a sudden swirl of brown smoke appeared and Secret was there!

"S…Suzy… is that you?" Kon said weakly as he recognized the older matured Secret.

"Kon? Is that you?"

"Whoever you are, you won't save him!" Robin said, as he and his YJ zombies didn't even recognize her.

"Al… Alvin?" Secret asks as her face becomes sad then angry. She looks around to see her former YJ teammates who she trusted… and loved… perverted in a cruel and sick way. She then takes notice of Victoria, and the black book she is holding… which Secret recognizes as the Necronomicon. 

"Release my friends at once!" Secret screams as she flies up to Victoria and grabs the book!

"No, it's mine!" She yells as she fights Secret for possession of the book.

The backlash of energy causes each one of the Zombies to fall to the ground and they shudder as they morph from their decayed versions to the people that Kon remembers.

"Kon! Please, do something for me!" Robin yells.

"What?"

"Kill us! We're being used against our will… and this will be our chance to finally enter Heaven!" Robin yells as he shifts back into his zombie form.

"No, I can't!"

"Please Kon, do it for us! I don't want to go back to Hell… I want to see my Mom!" Cassie tearfully asks as she reverts back to a zombie…

"Do it! I want to know what eternal peace is like!" Arrowette yells as well as she reverts back to.

Kon is left with a dilemma. While Kon has killed his teammates before, they were full-blown vampires. They had no traces of their souls left in them. Just empty shells that looked like his friends. But these… these zombies are not soulless re-animations of his friends. They ARE his friend's abliet without their free will. Kon-El doesn't want the knowledge of having actually killed his friends, whether they want him to kill them or not. He doesn't want to feel the same emotions that he felt when he killed Bruce.

But before he can think on it further, Bart whips around and punches Kon in the jaw.

"I may have some reservations about killing them, but not about you!" Kon yells as he punches Bart but he just vibrates and Kon's fist goes through him. Bart zooms away and punches Kon from all sides at least a thousand times before stopping in front of Kon again.

"I-I-I-I-I-is that… all you got?" Bart says as he plans to speed away again but finds himself stuck.

"Not at all Bart. I have my heat vision. Been meaning to do this for the longest time." Kon says as he fires a blast of heat vision that incinerates his head.

But as Kon is wondering what to do next, Tana comes up from behind and punches him in the skull. Kon falls to the ground and Tana gets on top of him. She grabs his neck and starts strangling him. She then moves down to his ear and whispers…

"Kill us, please Kon-El. It's the only way to stop this." And though his eyes become watery, he uses his Telekinesis to cause the ground beneath them blow up.

Tana falls to the ground and before she knows it, Kon's on top of her, with his hands around her neck.

"Do it! Rip my neck off like a twig! You can do it!" Tana yells as tears fill up his eyes and he does so.

And with this done, her body becomes lifeless.

"Why… why it'd have to be like this… why? Why damn it, Why?!?!?" Kon screams as he let's loose with his heat vision and incinerates the rest of Undead Justice.

At that same precise moment, Secret had wrestled away the Necronomicon from Victoria and threw it into a portal.

"My job is done and the souls are back where they belong. I shall take my leave." Secret said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kon was noticeably pissed at the fact that Secret didn't even bother to stay around to help him, but he was angrier with himself for what he just did.

"Quickly! Before something else goes wrong, kill the bastard!" Satan yelled as the Werewolves 3 leapt down from the balcony and Match moved in for the kill.

But just then, Kon looked up to see Inace and Daphne flying towards them.

Daphne waved her hand and a small hole opened in the side of the force field and they flew through.

"None of you will leave here alive!" Match said as he charged Kon and threw a left hook, which Kon dodged. As they both engaged in battle, the Werewolves 3 circled Daphne.

"So you are the Savior that Satan has created such a fuss about. Let's see how well you bleed!" Dharc yells as he leaps at her ready to gut her in the stomach. But faster than even Dharc could move, she already has grabbed him by the hand, stopping his attack.

"How could you do that?" A bewildered Dharc asks her.

"I can do a lot of things. I take pity on you. I will not hurt you, rather give you something you and your sister have never had." And once again, Daphne's face shines and a bright light emerges from her body…

And when it recedes, she has let go of Dharc's hand. He stands there, quivering and suddenly all the fur falls off of his body and his fangs recede.

"Wha… what?" Dharc asks himself as his sister Skyla asks…

"What have you done to my brother?"

"I have turned Dharc into a full human and restored his soul to him. Being human is something neither you nor your brother has ever been since you were born as Werewolves. I shall do the same thing to you two *Points to Skyla and Fade* and you 3 shall be my disciples." Daphne says with an emotionless expression on her face.

"No, I won't believe you!" Fade yells as she and Skyla charge Daphne. But once again a pure light emanates from Daphne… and when it recedes, the hair falls off both Skyla and Fade.

"Mom, these three should be teleported back to home."

"Alright!" Inace says as she weaves a spell and they disappear.

"Die, wretched spawn of God!" Satan yells as he leaps from the balcony and shoots hellfire at Daphne. Daphne merely glows and the hellfire flows past her body.

"Today is not the day, infamous one, but soon, we will have a confrontation."

During the scene with Daphne, Kon is mixing it up with his clone, Match.

"Whoops! *Turns to mist as Kon punches him* Too slow! *Turns to mist as Kon kicks as him* 'Mist' again!" Match yells as Kon misses again with a punch.

"Too bad you're not a full vampire, then you might actually stand a chance!" Match quips as he kicks Kon in the groin and elbows him in the head.

"The vampire lifestyle you denied, I have embraced!" Match said as he grabbed Kon's head and pushed it into the dirt hoping to suffocate him.

"At least I have the satisfaction of knowing that you're gonna go to Hell…" Kon utters as Match just laughs. Suddenly he sees a little figure appear before him with a sack.

"You know what? I realized that Kon was having a hard time with you but due to my Fairy code, I'm not allowed to fight. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to bring certain ingredients to battle. Say good night." Inace says as she opens the bag and blows some Garlic on Match.

"Nooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!!!!!" Match screams as his body goes into epileptic shock.

"Well, lookie what we have here. Being a half-breed has its advantages. Like not being allergic to garlic. *Kon smiles* It's time for you to finally be put to sleep!" Kon roars as he takes Match's head and pulls it two different ways. After about a minute, he rips Match's head in half.

At that moment is where Daphne had finished her sentence with Satan, and Kon said to Inace…

"Inace! Teleport us somewhere far away from here, but NOT to the Fortress understand?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Kon roared as Inace complied. Daphne looked to see what they were doing and she rushed to their side.

Without a moment's hesitation, Inace finished the spell and they were teleported to the remains of Tokyo, Japan.

"NO! We had them and they got away!" Satan roared as Victoria flew down beside them.

"Should we go after them?"

"No… no. What you should do Victoria is go home and prepare your armies. Tomorrow will be the final battle for the fate of this world." Satan said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I shift my gaze back to Kon-El where he has walked away from his 'family', trying to hold his tears back.

"Are you okay, Kon?" Inace asks as she flies up to him.

"NO! I just killed my friends… again… and I-I-I killed… my… my one true love…" Kon uttered trying to hold it all in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daphne asked as she rushed up to him.

"I… I want to be alone. Just leave me alone!" Kon yells as he shoots off into the sky, out of sight.

"I'll follow him!" Inace yells as I put my hand on her. Naturally, she is taken aback to see me here.

"Don't. Kon has been through a lot today and through his life. And the good Lord finally decided that it was time for him to be… compensated for lack of a better description."

"But I…"

"I know how you feel Inace, but no one should watch what will transpire." And Inace looks up at me and flies off anyway.

"I was doing it for her own protection." I say as I beat my wings and take to the sky.

"What'll happen?" Daphne asks me, momentarily stopping my flight.

"Something you'll learn about in a few years. But please, stay here, I'll take care of this." I say as I give chase.

But I cannot help but look ahead. Kon-El has landed by a blood pond and he falls to his knees and begins to cry. But before even a minute can pass, a very special woman walks up behind him and says…

"Hello Kon." And Kon instinctively grabbed a rock and telekinetically reshaped it into a stake.

"Who's there?" He yells but even as he asks it, he knows who it is.

"It's me, Tana." She says as she takes a few steps closer to Kon. She is wearing a white dress.

"Stay back! You're not real! Just some type of zombie or fake facsimile of her!" Kon says as tears run down his face.

"Kon, I know you're disbelieving and that you saw a zombie of me earlier today… but it is me. Tana." She says as she takes a few more steps closer to Kon-El. She puts her right hand on his cheek and all his rage melts.

"But… but how could you be back…" Kon asks as grip on the stake slackens, and it falls to the ground.

"By divine intervention. God feels bad after all he had to put you through… and after what happened today, he decided that for this one night, I'd be alive one more time… for you. And you'll… you'll be…" Tana tried to say as she was getting choked up. And Kon suddenly felt tingly all over… and he immediately searched for his scars and they weren't there. His fangs were also gone.

"I'm… I'm human?" Kon said as a look of pure joy flushed onto his face.

"Only for tonight."

"God Tana… I've missed you so much…" He said as he put his hands on her cheeks and just rubbed them.

"What do you think we should do?" Tana said, already knowing what she wanted to do ever since she learned she would have this one last night to be a human with Kon.

"I just want to do this first. I love you Tana." And Kon pressed his lips against Tana's and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Kon put his hand on the back of Tana's head and the same with her.

As they broke off the kiss, Kon began to take off his shirt and Tana unzipped her dress.

Then they finally fell to the ground.

When Inace arrived at the scene, she was unprepared for what she saw.

Her first inclination was to cry when she saw the almost rhythmic movements Kon and Tana were making on the ground.

But it was look of pure joy on Kon's face that broke her heart.

As she turned away, Inace softly cursed to herself.

"I was a fool to ever think that a human like him would ever want to be with a… thing like me…" Inace thought as her tears flowed down to her chin and she hanged her head low.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. No one in love should see what Kon and Tana are doing." I say as I float down to her. Inace is still crying so I wipe her tears away with my pinky.

"Let's leave them alone. Your time will come." I say as I scoop up Inace with my right hand and I fly away.

When Kon-El awakes in the morning, he found that the arm he had wrapped around Tana was now empty. He also noticed his scars were back as were his fangs. He looked around to see no sign of Tana except her clothes, which she left behind.

Kon-El looked up to the sky and cried.

But they were not tears of sorrow like he experienced when he was bitten or when he bared his soul to Daphne. Nor where they tears of anger like when his friends where bitten or when he cursed God's name.

They were tears of Joy. A joy he's been wanting to experience since he was created and held out for while he was a vampire. A joy that makes the pain of returning to a vampire seems insignificant.

All he can say as he looks up to the sky is…

"Thank you."

-TBC-


	12. The Final Battle!

Kon-El: Slayer and Savior

As I look down upon Kon-El, I see him putting his T-shirt and his leather pants back on. He stares into the Blood Pond he spent the night by and looks at his pale reflection. He takes a handful of blood and scoops it into his mouth.

After slurping it down, Kon turns around to see me standing there.

"Hello Zauriel. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you up. Daphne and Inace are preparing themselves."

"Preparing for what?"

"For the final battle. Today, is when she shall take the Earth back from the vampires." And as I stare at him with my red eyes his face is emotionless.

"Then I'd better prepare." Kon says as I take his hand and depart from this dimension into the Fairy Dimension. Daphne is nowhere to be found, the former Werewolves are sitting at a table and Inace flies into the room.

"Hello Inace, how's…" but the minute Inace hears Kon's voice and sees his figure… she immediately flies out of the room.

"What's the matter with her?"

"…You'll find out in due time."

"Well, if you're going to stick around, tell the other's I'll be in my room." Kon says as he walks off.

Due to my nature, I'm able to see Inace in the other room weeping just from looking at Kon-El. I'm saddened by the pain she's feeling at the moment but I remember there's nothing I can do, she has to do it herself. I shift my gaze back to Kon-El who is now in his room and has his door locked.

I am somewhat surprised to see him have two candles lit with a bunch of flowers sitting in-between the candles. He also reaches into his drawer and underneath what little there is of his clothes; he brings out sketches he's drawn of his various teammates and friends he's killed over the years. He tapes them to the wall behind his makeshift shrine.

After that, he gets on his knees and prays. About 5 minutes pass while he does this. As he finishes his silent prayer, he slowly makes a sign he's never made before in his existence. The sign of the cross.

After that, he merely looks at a pile of wooden logs that he has piled in a corner of his room. Without even making a gesture, five of the logs fly into the air. Each of the five logs then split straight down the middle to create 10 logs. Then Kon telekinetically chips away at them creating smooth stakes. With a flick of his wrist, they fly over to it and land in the stakeholders of his belt. Kon then opens his closet door to grab out a new Leather Jacket. He puts it on, as well as red gloves styled after the ones he wore as Superboy. Then he walks over to the wall he had hung the Katana, that he 'won' from Michael, up. He takes it off the wall, takes the strap and puts it over his head and underneath is right arm, so that it now hangs on his back. 

Finally, he reaches into a drawer and picks out a pair of old tarnished Sun Glasses. He touches a computer panel and a screen pops up and a wall panel slides open. He puts the Sun Glasses inside it and then closes it.

"What is it that you want?" the computer asks.

"Can you create a new pair of Sun Glasses using the template inside the wall panel?"

"Yes." And a few seconds later, the wall panel opens revealing a new pair of Sun Glasses sitting besides his tarnished ones. He picks them up and puts them on. He then walks over to pick up his belt and brings it with him to the bathroom. He attaches the belt to his waist and picks up a band and ties his hair into a ponytail.

He stares into the mirror for a minute and smiles.

"It's time to kick some ass." He smirks as he walks out of the room and into the main room. He sees Daphne conversing with Dharc, Skyla, and Fade and he walks over to them.

"Will you three be coming with us?"

"Yes Slayer, we will. But what will we use to fight?"

"First off, call me Kon. Second, I'm sorry about what happened between all of us. Third, you'll use these." Kon says as beckons Kelex over. Kelex flies away and then comes back with six guns molded after the prototype Bruce created that Kon brought back with him after his visit to Wayne Manor. 

"You get two each. These were designed to shoot energy blasts that are able to completely obliterate vampires. Kelex has been working on them and they have a near infinite charge. If one does run out, then all you have to do is switch to the other one and the depleted one will recharge to full capacity in about 10 minutes. Since I would think you've never used firearms before, I'll lead you to the training room, where you can practice a bit before we leave. Dharc, Skyla, Fade, follow me…"

"Please don't call me that." Fade said as Kon stopped walking.

"Hm?" Kon mumbled as he turned around.

"That's not my name. That was the name the Werewolves gave to me. My real name is Kryslyn T. Barron. Please, that's what I want to be called."

"All right Kryslyn, I'll try to remember that." Kon said as he took them down the hall to the Training Room.

"Zauriel?" Daphne asks as she looks up to me.

"Yes Daphne?"

"Is it right for me to bring them into this battle? I understand why they want to help… but I don't want them getting hurt. And if any get hurt or killed… I don't know how I could look at myself in the mirror."

"Ah… I can see your plight. But remember that most people fight for what they believe in because if they do nothing about it, then it won't get done. And while you could do all the work for them, what lesson will they have learned? None. That's why they must go with you and fight for you and for God so they can learn a lesson from it all. And always remember what your brother Jesus has said according to Mark's Gospel: For he who would save his life will lose it; but he who loses his life for my sake and for the gospel's sake will save it." I say as I pat her on the shoulder.

Just then Kon and the 3 Disciples walked into the room.

"Are we all ready?"

"Yes Daphne. I gave them a brief lowdown on how to use the guns, and I think they'll be able to hold their own." Kon says as Inace flies into the room. She tries not to look at Kon-El.

"So do you need me to teleport all of us here?"

"Yes Mom, if you wouldn't mind." And unknowingly Daphne causes a sharp spike to go through Inace's heart.

"No… no I don't mind…"

"And just one thing before we go. I want to be the first one to go in. Give me at least 20 minutes to do my thing before you and the Disciples step in."

"Um… Okay…" Daphne said.

"Then I'll teleport all of us down then." Inace said as she waved her hands and they all re-appeared some 10 miles away from the Royal Castle.

"See you in 20 minutes." Kon says as he leaps into the air and flies off towards the castle.

Kon lands a mile away from the Castle. Even from this distance he can make out Guards standing on top of the walls with primitive cannons there. Kon just smirks at the sight of this.

Inside the Palace, Scarlet lets out a yawn and stretches out on her bed. She rubs her eyes to see her lover Michael, who slept with her last night, getting dressed.

"How did you sleep beloved?"

"I always sleep good with you by my side. *Smiles* How about you?"

"Good… but I'm worried… about things." Michael shrugged as he put on his armor and grabbed his Katana.

"Michael… *Scarlet gets out of bed and hugs him* please come back to me. If our world does end today, I want you by my side."

"I will love. I won't let anyone take you away from me." And Michael gives Scarlet a passionate kiss.

Back outside, one of the Royal Knights wielding binoculars sees a figure in the distance. He focus's in on him, to get a glimpse of the 'S', leather pants and trench-coat.

"It's the Slayer! Fire the cannons! FIRE!" He yells as the members manning the Cannons pick up their torches and light the Cannons. Massive booms are heard, one after the other as they all fly in the general direction of the Slayer.

Kon smiles as the cannonballs fly towards him and then stop only a few inches from his face. They are spinning in the air and slowly levitate to where they are above his head. He raises his right hand above his head… then he brings it down, sending all the cannonballs flying back to the castle.

They slam into the castle walls, knocking out sections of the wall and causing some parts to cave in.

"He's here." Victoria says in a distraught voice as she sits on her throne.

Back outside, Kon-El is smiling as he admires his handiwork.

"The Slayer says it's time to burn." Kon says to himself in homage of his favorite wrestler as he pulls his Sun-Glasses down and fires a stream of Heat-Vision at the upper portion of the wall, melting it to destroy any remaining Cannons and killing off the vampires that are hiding there.

Kon then sprints towards the castle as fast as he can… and when he gets close he leaps into the air and dropkicks the remaining section of the wall bringing that section down. He immediately grabs two stakes out and throws one to his right where it impales in the heart of a Vampire caught under the rubble of the wall. He sees one RKOTB charging towards him, so Kon runs and a cartwheel flip over him… and implanting the stake in his head when Kon was upside down over the Vampire.

Kon looks to see some of the Vampire staff and more of the Knights come into the front room. He just flips the corners of his trench-coat away and telekinetically lifts the remainder of his stakes into the air. And before any vampire could react or turn to mist, Kon suddenly sends the stakes flying and they get sent through the vital organs of the Vampires.

Secretly, another vampire in the shadows is watching this and decides to make his move.

As the last Vampire decomposes into ashes, Kon prepares to telekinetically 'grab' his stakes and re-sheath them back into their stakeholders but hears someone leap into the air. Kon quickly turns around to see a wrist-mounted sword aim for his head.

Kon moves as fast as he could to grab the wrist-mounted sword to try to divert it.

He does, but unfortunately for Kon, he merely diverts it from his head to his stomach.

And it is none other than Lestat who initiated the attack, one of the few vampires to escape from Kon-El's raid on the church 6 years ago.

"I don't know how you managed to save yourself, but this is payback for all the pain and misery you've caused our kind!" Lestat yells as he brings up his other wrist-mounted sword to send it straight through Kon's skull. Kon kicks the hand away and Telekinetically shoves Lestat away, which gets the sword out of his stomach.

"This is for all my friends you killed six years ago bastard!" Lestat yells as he regains his equilibrium and does a spinning leap into the air. When he nears Kon's head, he does a spinning kick and then holds his arms out which causes his swords to slash Kon's face, his arm, and his chest as he spins to the ground.

Kon feels the major gash across his face and feels that his glasses are now broken in two. He picks each side off of his ears and stares at them.

"I just had these made you stupid fuck. I hope your willing to pay for them."

"Try and make me."

"Oh, that'll be my pleasure." Kon says with a smirk as he charges Lestat. Lestat gets in a battle pose and gets ready to send one of his wrist-mounted swords into Kon's gut when Kon flips into the air over Lestat and then kicks him in the back.

"You piece of shit. You really don't think you're a match for me do you?" Kon says, as Lestat does a back flip to get back on his feet and charges Kon. Kon sidesteps the attack knees Lestat in the stomach. Kon then grabs Lestat's right arm and rips it off.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lestat screams as Kon grabs him by the neck and throws him against an adjourning wall.

"Since you seem to think with your balls, I guess that's where I'll start." Kon says holding the now empty wrist-mounted sword and shoves it straight through Lestat's manhood!

"You only got in those last few shots because you took me by surprise. When I'm prepared, a little shit like you can't lay a hand on me. You only escaped last time by chance. It won't be the same this time." Kon says as Lestat brings his left sword up and tries to slice at Kon's neck. Kon let's out a little laugh when he notices this pathetic attempt. Kon merely grabs Lestat's wrist. Kon smiles as he begins to put pressure on Lestat's wrist and begins crushing bones. Then, Kon begins to twist Lestat's hand to the side. Kon continues to do so as Lestat let's out a little yelp, and then screams as his hand snaps off.

The wrist-mounted sword falls to the ground and Kon picks this one up as well and lines it up with Lestat's neck. Kon then moves it to his left and brings it against the wall making a clanging sound. He slowly starts moving it across the wall to Lestat's neck and it's making a hideous screech.

"You hear that? That is the sound of your one-way ticket to Hell. HAVE A NICE TRIP!" Kon yells as he yanks the wrist-mounted sword across the wall and slices Lestat's head off and he decomposes into ashes.

"Shoving a sword through someone's genitalia is just not right by any standards." A feminine voice said as Kon turns around to see who it is.

"Oh I don't know, from what I've seen you people get your jollies from that type of stuff." Kon says as he makes eye contact with Scarlet.

"Well, why don't you show me?" Scarlet said in a sexy voice.

"IT'LL BE MY PLEASURE!" Kon yells as he charges her and she charges him. Kon kicks his left foot into the air, but Scarlet moves faster than he anticipates and grabs his foot. Using her leverage, Scarlet slams Kon-El in the ground, and while still holding onto his foot, throws him through a wall.

He lands straight in the blood baths where the people of the palace would take a nice dip in blood. Kon jumps back up and runs back into the courtyard to see no trace of Scarlet. He starts unsheathing his Katana, when Scarlet leaps out of the shadows and kicks the Katana out of Kon's hands.

She then grabs his head and slams into the ground, and she continues to slam it repeatedly. Suddenly, the ground erupts knocking Scarlet off of him. Kon's face is flushed with anger.

"DIE!" Kon screams as he fires a heat-vision blast at her. She tries getting out of the way, but her right hand is caught in the blast and is incinerated.

Scarlet pushes the pain away to see Kon rushing at her with both hands ready to grab her by the throat. Still in pain, she falls to her knees and punches Kon in the balls. He howls in pain as she does a sweep kick which knocks Kon to the ground. Scarlet then straddles herself on top of Kon and tries choking him with her left hand, while her right hand is slowly regenerating.

Kon merely bats an eyelash and Scarlet is telekinetically shoved away and gets her stomach impaled on a steel cord that became exposed when the wall came down.

Kon started walking forward to finish her off, when his enhanced hearing heard us coming because his 20-minute time limit was up. And it was that which allowed a leaping kick to connect with Kon's face and send him crashing into a wall.

"Oooh…I'm surprised. I wouldn't have thought you'd take a cheap shot, Michael." Kon says as he looks at Michael helping his lover off of the steel cord.

"If my love wasn't in danger, I wouldn't have taken it." Michael says as he helps Scarlet regain her footing.

"Michael, I want my…"

"No. Just leave."

"What? But I…"

"Please, leave now! I don't want to see you decomposing into ashes. You're too important to me." And Scarlet says nothing. They only kiss… then she leaves the courtyard.

"Here. I found this in the rubble." Michael says as he throws Kon's Katana back to him.

"Still noble even to the end, eh?"

"Try to be. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Michael says as the disciples run in.

"Do you need help with this one?" Dharc asked.

"Stay back, this one is mine. Oh… and while you're sweeping through the castle, if you find a woman with a bright red dress and a regenerating hand… make sure to kill her." Kon says as Michael's face turns red from anger.

The Disciples run off, and the very angry Michael unsheathes his Katana. Kon-El takes his Trench-Coat off and gets in a fencing position. Michael does the same.

They stand there in that same position for nearly 3 minutes and as a gust of wind blows they charge each other.

Kon-El tries slicing at Michael's chest, but is unprepared when Michael falls to the ground and slides beneath Kon-El's legs, slicing off his feet in one clean slice. Kon falls to the ground and begins to curse himself for allowing that to happen.

Michael quickly regroups and runs towards Kon with the intention of sending his Katana through Kon's skull while he lies on the ground. He is a bit shocked to see Kon-El telekinetically vault himself into the air, where the loss of his feet won't hinder him. Kon feels a little pain as five little stubs, which will grow into his toes, spring forth from his gaping wounds.

I look behind my wings to stare at Daphne who did not come with us. She is sitting in Indian-style waiting for Satan to make the first move. 

As I turn my gaze back to Kon-El and Michael, I can see Kon flying up towards the upper portion of the atmosphere with Michael in pursuit. Kon suddenly breaks off to the left and Michael does the same.

Then Michael suddenly speeds up and flies at an arc beneath Kon-El… and when he comes back up from the arc, he's in front of Kon-El. 

Michael goes a wide slice to cut Kon-El's midsection, but Kon just barely gets his Katana up and they make a *Kla-Tang* sound as the swords strike each other. Kon presses forward and Michael begins his pursuit again.

As I continue to watch Kon-El and Michael play a game of Ariel Cat and Mouse, I take a quick glance at Inace who is noticeably sad. Thus, being my nature, I ask…

"What's wrong, Inace?"

"I just don't understand…"

"Don't understand what?"

"Why him. Why Kon-El. I just don't understand anymore…" Inace says. I realize that she's distraught seeing him fight in a battle that could cost him his life and because she still remembers what happened the other day so she wants to take her mind off what's happening. I also take a quick glimpse to see Kon-El stop his forward momentum, which throws Michael off and allows him to punch Michael in the stomach.

"There are a lot of reasons Kon-El was picked. First off, Daphne needed a protector. Even if Whitaker and his wife Genevieve had not been above ground when she started going into labor, sooner or later they would've been found and killed by either the vampires or Satan. Even if they would manage to survive for 6 years, Daphne would've seen the horrors of the world but she wouldn't have seen why the Human race should've been saved." I say as Kon and Michael's Katana's strike each other a few more times and Michael knees Kon in the gut and elbows Kon in the neck. 

"That's why she was sent into Kon's care. With Kon being the way he is… he was able to show Daphne the darkest parts of all humanity that she needed to see… but also that inner human goodness, that will to rise above one's problems… that illustrates to Daphne why God loves the human race as his children… and why he wants them to be saved." I say as I take another look at Kon-El as he thrusts his sword towards Michael's chest only to have Michael kick Kon's hand away and knock the katana out of his hands.

"It's also because God loves all of his children. In the case of Kon-El and the way he was created… he naturally was more propone to believe in science than in God. Plus, having religious figure's say Clones don't have souls didn't help bring Kon any closer to God. When God realized that Satan and the vampires were up to something, he saw this as a chance to bring Kon closer to him… and a way to protect Daphne who would be sent down to undo what the Vampires were about to pull off. By stepping in and preventing Kon from becoming a full-fledged vampire, he was able to show Kon that he indeed did have a soul. And while those 50 years he was alone… he managed to survive them and make the best of a bad situation. Plus, through you and Daphne… he started turning that bad situation to something bright both physically and spiritually. He has come full circle now. All that is left is Kon releasing what is left of his anger in this final battle." I say as Inace makes a small smile when she sees my face beaming after I recalled how far Kon has traveled far to get to this point.

I look back to see Kon doing his best to dodge Michael as he tries to thrust his Katana into Kon's body. Kon then swiftly kicks Michael in the crotch and then swoops behind Michael. Grabbing him, he turns Michael upside down and then starts accelerating towards the ground.

As Kon and Michael start nearing the ground at unbelievable speeds, Kon piledrived Michael into the ground. Then with Michael impaled into the ground, Kon pushes against him, forcing Michael's body to move forward and rubbing his body forcibly against the hard ground. Sand and rock rubbed against Kon's still bloody and rapidly growing feet, but Kon only grimaced and pushed the pain away.

Suddenly Michael turned to mist and without his body for support, Kon fell face first into the ground. Michael re-appeared above in the sky and kneed Kon's spine as hard as he could.

Michael's face was flushed with anger as he took Kon by the hair and slammed it repeatedly into the ground.

Then he stuck his hand down into the ground to fish for his Katana and he found it, so he brought it up.

"Get up!" Michael yelled as he yanks on Kon's hair to get him to stand. Kon is dazed from his attack and still can't quite make things out.

"This is for my men!" Michael yells as he slices off Kon's left hand.

"This is for Lestat!" and he sends the Katana through Kon's gut.

"This is for Scarlet!" and he sends the Katana through Kon's right shoulder.

"And this is for my Queen!" Michael yells as he brings the Katana above his head to slice Kon-El in half.

And as Michael brings the sword down, Kon's right hand comes up and grabs the handle and stops the forward momentum.

Michael grits his teeth and brings his left hand to force the Katana through Kon's skull. Kon's face flushes with anger as he forcefully pulls on the Katana dislocating Michael's right arm! The Katana falls from his hands, Kon's right hand grabs it and raises it above his head. And as he brings it down he screams…

"AND THIS IS FOR MY LIFE YOU FUCKERS!!!" and Kon slices at Michael's waist, turning anything below the waist into ashes. And as the upper portion of Michael's body falls to the ground, Kon leaps into the air, raising the Katana above his head with the intention of cutting what remains of Michael's body in half.

But as he's coming down, he happens to see something coming towards him. And sick of being blindsided, Kon stops his attack and watches a cannonball fly by him.

He then catches who threw it… Victoria.

"You." Kon thinks as he lands on the ground.

"Hmm… why are you wasting time with the appetizers, when you should already be at the main course?"

"Because I hate skipping important meals."

"I bet you do, after all, blood is important for our kind to survive." She says as Kon's face loses all flippancy and becomes deadly serious.

"I've been waiting 56 years for my chance to kill you. And to prove it, I'm not even going to use my sword, I want to use my bare hands." Kon says as he twirls the Katana around in his hand before thrusting it into the ground.

"So come and get me!" Victoria says with a smile as Kon rushes her and she backs away from him.

At that same time a mist cloud forms around Michael and Scarlet appears.

"Away… get away… just let me die…"

"No Michael… you didn't want to see me die and I don't want you to die either…" Scarlet says as she picks up her lover and carries him away from the battlefield.

I turn an eye back to Daphne, who has now stood up and looks around her. Suddenly, the very Earth beneath her cracks open, as red hands pop out and demons crawl out of the cracks. She doesn't bat an eyelash.

Finally, a puff of crimson smoke appears and Satan stands in Daphne's presence.

"So, you've finally arrived. I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

"Hmm… I wouldn't have guessed God's daughter would learn sarcasm. Yes, I did show up because there's one thing I want to see more than even God dead… your dead body lying at my feet. And I can't let an opportunity like this pass."

"God feels sad for you. I feel sad for you. Why can't you even admit to yourself that what you tried to do was wrong?"

"I'LL NEVER ADMIT THAT I WAS WRONG BECAUSE I WASN'T!!!" Satan roars as he snaps his fingers and hordes of creature's storm towards Daphne. But once they get within 1 foot of her a bright light shines from within, that burns the creature's eyes. They are sent scattering and they flee back down their crevices to Hell.

"Please Satan, don't fight. Just let me change the world back to the way it was."

"I'll die before that happens!" Satan yells as he charges Daphne.

Kon and Victoria are locked in battle and they fling themselves through a wall back inside the castle.

At that point, Victoria kicks Kon in the balls, elbows him in the head, and then claws his eyes out.

While Kon is reeling from this, Victoria grabs his foot and slams him into a wall.

"Why'd you have to be such a stubborn boy? Why can't you understand that we're the new evolutionary standard… we were destined to take over the world!"

"Bullshit! If Vampires were the next evolutionary step and destined to take over the world, why couldn't you do it naturally? You had to change all of the rules of the game to win! You cheated to win the world, and the fact you cheated has come back to bite you in the ass!" Kon roared as he telekinetically caused that whole section of the Castle they were in to come down. Victoria flew into the air, but Kon's eyesight had nearly been restored, so he flew up, gave her a right cross against the face, a kick to the mid-section, then a chop to the back of her neck.

She retaliated with a head-butt to Kon's head. Then she spit on him, punched him in the stomach, and did an overhead smash to Kon's back, which sent him streaking back to the ground.

I looked back to see Satan charging Daphne.

"I will not raise a hand in violence towards you, Satan."

"I have no qualms about that!" Satan roars as he gives Daphne a right cross then a left cross against her face. He then grabs her face and smashes it into the ground. Satan leaps back and shoots Hell-Fire at her.

Satan smiles with delight thinking that has done her in since she made no moves to defend herself. As Satan turns around to leave, he sees a figure moving within the fire and then the figure steps out of the fire, and he sees Daphne completely unhurt and unscathed.

"If that didn't kill you, this will!" Satan roars as he starts weaving a magical attack… but it's too late. Daphne merely walks up to him and puts her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about this Satan, there is no other way. If you won't go release the Earth willingly, then I shall force you too!" Daphne says as her hands starts causing Satan's skin to smoke and a golden light starts shining bright… it engulfs Satan and he disappears… and slowly this globe of Golden Light starts encompassing the Earth…

Now Victoria had slammed both of her feet into Kon's back. She feels a strange feeling encompassing her heart and she smiles because she believes it's the adrenaline of the fight.

Standing on top of his body now, she starts stomping her feet on Kon's spine. But Kon-El makes no sound, nor any movement to defend himself.

Victoria gets off of Kon's back and then kicks him right side up. She straddles herself on top of him and starts punching his face and head-butts him. She is surprised when Kon-El slowly starts to giggle… then starts laughing maniacally.

"What's so funny? WHY AREN'T YOU DEFENDING YOURSELF?"

"Can't you feel it?" Kon grins as suddenly the feeling on her heart begins to get stronger and she can feel it moving.

Victoria stands up and clutches her chest as she can feel her heart being tugged stronger and stronger as Kon-El laughs…

Finally with one final tug, her heart bursts out of her chest and flies into his hands.

And as her body starts decomposing, her eyes focus on her still beating heart resting in Kon-El's hand.

"Goodbye Victoria." Kon says as he crushes her heart with his hand and she completely dissolves into ashes.

At that point, Kon looks to his left to see the Golden Light approaching him and it engulfs him as well.

I shift my view so that I can see what is happening from outer space. It's a shame, because no one else can see what I am now. Daphne's Golden Globe of Light has now encompassed the entire world. It radiates for a little bit… then it explodes in a flash of light, that even brightens all of space… which baffles planets all over the galaxy… and when the light touches the Sun… it restores it's color from black to yellow.

And when the first ray of pure light hits the world again, Kon-El is struck by it.

Kon screams as his very flesh boils and bubbles. He instinctively takes a few steps back and stumbles into the remains of a wall that provide a bit of shade for him. He falls to the ground in pain, because the shade merely slows down his melting, not stopping it.

Inace catches a glimpse of this and she screams…

"KON!" and she races over to him.

Daphne who is now standing alone where she and Satan had been standing together, hears her mother scream her father's name and fear rushes over her face when she realizes that her father isn't invulnerable to sunlight and it was day out. So she runs as fast as she can to where her father is.

I beat my wings because I have to see him also.

"Kon-El!" Inace screams as she flies up to him to see Kon-El slowly but surely withering away.

"DAD!" Daphne yells as she runs over to where Kon-El is laying. When she sees his very skin melting into ashes, she cannot help but shed tears for her father.

I arrive and look at Kon-El's face. Although it is flushed with pain, Kon-El is still able to manage a smile.

"You knew it was day didn't you Dad… you knew the Sun was out didn't you…" Daphne said as she grabbed his hand.

"Yep… even though it always looked like perpetual night, I could tell when it was natural or artificially created by the sun… and so after killing them all, I've finally got what I wanted…" Kon says as a solemn tear slips out of his eroding eyes.

"Daphne… I just want to say that I love you. I'm sorry… I wasn't a very good father… I didn't want to be one after the vampires came… but I'm glad you were persistent on giving me the chance to be one… and Inace…" Kon said as he weakly lifted his left hand towards her…

"Kon… Kon I…"

"I'd like to apologize Inace. I was an ass at times and you were always so nice and perpetually cheerful… I was glad you were around. Just make sure you look after Daphne, or I'll make Daphne promise to forever call you Tinkerbell if you don't."

"Kon… I don't want you to go…"

"Don't be sad. I'm just going to the big place in the sky… and I'll be with all my friends…" Kon said as tears flowed from both eroding eyes…

"Please don't go… I… I love you Kon." Inace said as she started crying. Kon was a bit shocked when he heard this statement and he couldn't think of anything to say.

Daphne now had brought Kon's hand to her check where it was now decomposing to the bone.

"I don't want you to leave yet Daddy." She said as a single teardrop feel from her eye, instead of rolling down her face and hit's Kon's decomposing skin.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kon yells as his body begins to smoke. His vampire front teeth fall out of his mouth and the scars on his neck disappears.

8 Years Later

As I look down from Heaven, I focus in on a cropland in Africa. 

Daphne, Dharc, Skyla, and Kryslyn are all working in a field with some of the family that they are staying with, digging rows for a few fields where she will plant food for the people of the area.

A little African boy walks up to her and tugs on her dress.

"Lunch is ready, so will you come back to eat it?"

"Let me finish this one row Kwame, and I'll join you."

"Will you tell me the story about the Slayer and the Savior again?" Kwame asks and Daphne smiles.

"Yes I will." Daphne says as she smiles back at him. He runs back to the house and Daphne looks back to see everyone else having finished his or her rows. Daphne tells them to head back to the house and start eating; she'll be along shortly.

And as she puts the Hoe into the ground for the final time, she wipes some sweat from her head and looks up at the bright blue sky and the golden sun. Seeing the bright yellow sun beat down on her, Daphne's face beams almost giving off a light to rival that of the sun. She smiles cause this reminds her of two figures who've been gone for a while.

"I love you Mom and Dad. Please visit soon." Daphne says as she picks up her Hoe and walks back to the little house she is visiting.

And in a time and place that is close yet far away, I look to see Kon-El toss and turn in his bed, trying to ignore the Sun's rays which are slowly but surely waking him up. He nearly succeeds, but then…

"This is Brainiac 5, Legionnaire Superman report to the Communications Room, it's your turn for Comm duty." And so Kon begrudgingly gets up from his nice warm bed. He walks into the shower to see someone else already in there. So he gets out his toothpaste and brushes his teeth.

"*Yawn* Why'd I have to get Comm duty today?" Kon says to himself as he swallows some water, swishes it around in his mouth a few times and then spits it out. Then the shower door opens and Kon's wife and fellow Legionnaire Inace steps out.

"Hey, big boy." Inace says as she and Kon kiss.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"The same as always when I'm with you, beautifully!" She says as she dries herself off, carefully rubbing her swollen belly to dry.

"How's our little man doing?" Kon says as he puts his hand against her stomach.

"Same as always, kicking. He had to get your fighting skills."

"Well, only a couple of months and he'll be out."

"And I've got to go to the bathroom, so I'd like some privacy."

"What, you let me see everything else!" Kon says in jest as he leaves the bathroom and closes the door.

Kon then walks forward and opens his curtains to see a big bustling world with metallic buildings, flying cars, and green trees.

Kon then looks up to the sky and stares deep into the heart of the sun. Kon lets out a breath and smiles.

And almost if he's looking straight at me he says…

"Thank you for everything, God."

No need to thank God, he thanks you. As do Tana, all your friends and family, as well as your two daughters.

Thank you.

****

[I see trees of green... red roses too  
I watch 'em bloom... for me and for you  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world.  
  
I see skies of blue... clouds of white  
Bright blessed days... warm sacred nights  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world.]

[Louis Armstrong "What a Wonderful World"]

The End

Note from the Writer: I'd like to thank all of these people for their contributions to this story large or small.

Vision of Dead Desire

Mike Hammer

Thatgirl

PunkRockGeek

Wonderboy

Genevieve

Slipstream

InsanelyCute

Multi-Facets

ChaosBurnFlame

Dafnap

Batgirl

I thank you all for participating in this story. Looking back, my story wouldn't have been nearly as good or fun to write without your contributions. 

I'd also like to thank those who just took the time to read this sick and twisted 12-part story that came out of my warped mind. I appreciate the fact that you at least looked.

Oh… and just so you know, that second to last line has no typos in it. You could say it's a precursor of things to come. I'll give you a hint… "The Angel and the Fairy" *Wink* 

See ya later!


End file.
